Three's A Crowd
by Mazzi4
Summary: Sequel to Killing Me Slowly. After a drunken mistake, Kuki finds herself with another problem. She's pregnant. How will Wally react? How will her teammates react? How will she cope being a teenage mother? And have her problems from the past really ended?
1. Stupid Decisions

**Three's A Crowd**

**Stupid Decisions**

**Author: Ok I'll do the sequel to 'Killing Me Slowly', you convinced me enough to do it. This is a couple of years later (4 to be precise) so they're about 14-15 and are in the TND (a force which old KND members can go to, if they don't wanna be decommisioned, after KND). Pwease review and thank you to all those you liked and read 'Killing Me Slowly' I owe you a LOT. Bubixxxx**

_**3:46pm, 23th December**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Finally! I've found you! Under a pile of Rainbow Monkeys which I still have. I've just scanned through it and re-read all my old entries. Papa (or Thing as I apparently called him) is still in jail. Good is all I can say after reading this. You'll need to know some updates (boring!). I'm still Numbuh 3 but I'm in the TND. When we were taken for decommisioning (yes we did try to escape but failed), Numbuh 86 told us that if we signed certain stupid pieces of paper then we would miss deconmmisioning and move into the TND were all members of KND who are past 13 go. That is unless they want to join the adults (which I highly doubt anyone would want to! If so then they're idiots). So now we're all ni the Teens Next Door. More or less the same tree-house. But all KND stuff taken out and TND stuff put in. We all haven't changed much.

Numbuh 1-Nigel-Big Tushie: Bald (poor him!), red sweater and beige shorts. The famous sunglasses! (Nothing different there then) or and a few teenage spots (HAHA!)

Numbuh 2-Hoagie-Tennis Teen: He has finally ditched the pilot hat! But we still have the goggles! What an idiot he looks in them too. He has lost weight though. A lot to be honest. Still reminds me a bit of a tennis ball in his yellow PJs. Just one that has been stood on.

Numbuh 3(me!)-Kuki-Kooks(Wally still calls me that!): Well, I have cut my hair so it's just under my shoulders (took too long to wash and comb when it was long!) but I still have my over-sized green jumper. Which kinda isn't oversized any more (but hoping to get a new one at Christmas).

Numbuh 4-Wally(!)-Dream Kid (thought of a another nickname for him!): Hardly anything has changed here. We still have the orange hoodies, baggy jeans, white trainers but he's done a LOT working out so he's very fit. In my eyes only, back off!. Wallabee Beetles is property of the Kooks Beetles (or soon to be). Oh and his hair's a bit different but not much

Numbuh 5-Abby: My old friend Abby! I'ved just re-read from when she had leukimia. Poor her. She's had her hair cut as well! It's in a cool style now! A bit curly but very cool! She wears designer jeans now (got em from her daddy) and cool tops with silly messages on. Typical Abby really.

"Kooks? What are yeh doin'?" Yay! It's Wally! He's just came into my room.

"Er...found me old diary. Just reading it," And writing in it. Hehe.

"Cool. What's innit?" Ah. Yes well I have found some bits that mention my ENORMOUS crush on him. Even though appaerently he has written in here before. Why in the name of the Komodo Dragon (don't ask where that came from!) did I let him! I am an idiot. And that's an understatement.

"Stuff," Ha!

"Duh! No what 'ave yeh wrote innit?" Rats he has got a bit smarter. He just meant to go 'oh sure,' or something like that!

"Err...ere," So I give it to him. WHY!

"Oooh yeh 'ave true feelin's foir meh! Dunno ef 'e 'as any back though. Course Ah do! Ah'm yeh boyfriend!" I don't why but I turn red every time he reads my diary even though he knows I fancy the socks off him! "And yeh 'ave a massive crush on meh? Ah already know that!" He said teasingly. How annoying. Boys are VERY aggrivating.

"Give it back!" I tried to get it back. And missed the first time. And the second. And the third. It was only the fourth time that I actually managed to grab it from him.

"Alroight, alroight, 'ere are. Ah'm gonna go get some lunch ok?"

"O...k," I've always felt really odd around him. Ever since... well it's a long story but I guess I got time.

It was July. After a party. We never meant to. We were drunk, didn't know what we were doing. Plain stupid teenagers really. Now my stupidity has paid me back. I found out yesterday that I was...was pregnant. That's why I always feel odd around him but I don't think he remembers what happened back then (he's never been too intelligent). July was 6 months ago now. 6 months pregnant. That's what's scary. That I'm paying for the price of what happened back then. Wally doesn't know. No-one knows yet. But they're gonna realise soon. I've always been, fairly, skinny (I hope) so it'll be noticeable. Also I've been throwing up in the loos for the past couple of months. Stomach bugs don't last for 4 months! That's what Numbuh 5 said anyway but she shrugged it off soon after.

WHAT AM I GONNA DO! TND won't allow a baby during missions! They'll chuck me out. And me Mama's dead and my Papa's in jail for child abuse. So I'm on my own.

Again.

"Kooks? D'ya wanna sandwich?" No not really. Just thinking about what's gonna happen makes me feel sick. Now I think abnout it, I have grown a little bit. But I wear baggy green oversized jumpers so you can't really tell. Wally obviously doesn't have the foggiest. Wonder why...

"Kooks?" Oh freaking hell, don't come back. Not now.

"Nah, I'm cool thanks," No I'm not cool. I feel so hot, I'm gonna faint. Mustn't faint, mustn't faint, mustn'- ow! That hurt. It's Christmas tomorrow. What a Happy Christmas we'll have with me and this on my mind.

I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOTHER! I'm 14, nearly 15! I didn't plan on having kids til I was nearly 30! Big problem, big problem.

_**3:53pm**_

How does abortion sound?

Oh wait it's too late for abortion.

And it's murder.

What about adoption?

_**3:55pm**_

I could never give a baby away, whether I wanted it or not. Never. Kids needs parents when they're young. Not when they're older though. Wait- having kids is an adult thing! I'm no adult! Maybe it'll go away when I say I'm not an adult?  
**  
_3:58pm_**

Not working...I'm not an adult! Not working... It's still there. I know it is. Should I ask Abby what to do?

_**4:04pm**_

Freaking hell! School! What am I gonna do about school! Another problem to add to my list.

I could write a book with all my troubles.

_**4:12pm**_

What if Wally doesn't want kids? And he dumps me and leaves me to it? Single and a teenage mum. Great.

I'l have to tell him soon. Have to. When he next comes in.

_**4:23pm**_

Don't come in, don't come in...what? I can pray can't I? Why me? Why is this happening to me? What did I do? I was child abused when I was 10. Still have the scars up and down my arms. Nearly died in a forest. And had a traitor of a sister. Isn't that enough! Now this!

I should go down in history. Probably will actually. For the Worst Luck in the World.

_**4:27pm**_

Oh Rainbow Monkeys. I can hear him coming. Keep calm, keep calm...

Overflow! Too hot! Can't calm! ARRRRGHHH!

"Kuki? Are yeh ok?" No. I'm not okay. I wanna die! Yes I do. No I don't. Yes I d- Oh I don't know!

"What are yeh doin' en 'ere all by yehself"? Panicking. That's what I'm doing.

"Nuffin. Thinking?" Yea go on. Fall for that one!

"Oh. Okay," And he did as well! Wow! And he turns to leave! Yes!

"Wait. Wally I have to tell you something," Me and my big mouth! But he needs to know. It's half his fault.

"Ok, what?" Can't do it. Must do it. But I can't!

"There's something you should know. I...

**Author: There. I changed the chappie a bit coz I didn't like the first one. Pwease review and bubixxxx**


	2. Gherkin and Mint Choc Chip IceCream

**Gherkin and Mint Choc Chip Ice-cream**

**Author: Soz didn't update in a while. Stupid exams. Stupid revision. Stupid school! Pwease review and bubixxxx**

**Thank you reviewers! WONDERFUL people that you are!**

_**5:05pm**_

Well that went well. Yay for me. When I look back on it now, It's kinda funny. His face! HAHA!

"There's something you should know. I..." That's where I got to before I left off, right? Right. Good, good. I just couldn't bring myself round to tell him. He stared at me confused and sat back down next to me. That un-nerved me even more.

"What do Ah need ta know Kooks?" Well...ermm... let's get this straight...

"You know that party, back in July?" I certainly remember!

"Yeah...bout 6 months ago.. so what about et?" YES! He does remember! One whole stage closer!

"Well you know they were serving the alcohol coz it was a teenage party? And we got drunk?" He better have remembered that bit. It's hard to forget.

"Yeah. Yeh 'ad that vodka stuff and Ah 'ad...er what did Ah 'ave?" WHO CARES WHAT YOU HAD! That is information we don't need to know.

"Do you remember what happened afterwards?" Bet he forgets THAT.

"Well...no...wait, es this cruddy 20 questions or sumfink?" NO! It is not 20 freakingquestions! I don't have time for games anymore. I have worries of mine!

"Do you think I have time for 20 frigging questions! When I'm in this condition!" Ooops. I kinda shouted that in his ear. Even though he's meant to be the tough guy, the shocked, lost-little-boy look surprised me.

"Con...condition? What's wrong wiv yeh? 'Ave yeh got a cold?" WHAT. AN. IDIOT. I almost gave it away! How hard is it!

"Ugh! Can't you guess!" I got really cheesed off then. It's not that hard to twig!

"Umm..no?" This is gonna have to go to extremes. I ripped of my jumper to show my green 'what you looking at?' top (that I got from Numbuh 5 last year). He still looked reasonably confused. Then his green eyes widened and his mouth fell open with shock.

"Yeh've got a tumour?" Oh. My. Freaking. Rainbow. Monkey.

"Flipping hell Wally! I'm pregnant. There you go!" That deifnetely surprised. His face went pale and his green eyes went even wider. Quite funny really for someone like me who;s got used to the idea. Kind of anyway.

"Yeh...yeh...meh...'aving..." What is he rambling on about? You...you...me...having? "Baby..."

"Yes Wally! Baby! Your fault!" Not entirely his fault. But definetely half!

"My...kid?" Duh!

"Who elses!" I'm getting very stressed with him. VERY.

"What...are weh gonna do?" How should I know?

"Well it's too late for abortion and I definetely couldn't do adoption so we're stuck with it," Yup. Too true.

"But...Numbuh 1? The others. They'll chuck yeh, us, out. Havin' kids. Et's an adult thing!" He has a good point! And he actually used his brain! Wow!

"We won't tell them," Even though they'll notice soon.

"Oh Kooks!" What was that for? Odd boy! Then he flung his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. It's usually me who does back breaking hugs. Not him!

"Wally! What's up?Don't you want this thing?" He's sobbing now. Lovely.

"Don't want et! Course Ah want et! Et's ours! Meh and yeh. Roight?" Of course! Forever!

"Yes! Us. Ours," Well it's no-one elses is it? His fault. My fault (grrrr). And we're stuck with it.

"Ah've always wanted ta 'ave kids. Little Beetles's runnin' bout," Really? Me too! Just not yet though...

"Kooks? Ah loive yeh. And our kid," I love you too Wally! Big hug!

"Awww! I love you too!"

"Ah will protect yeh, yeh know. Ah won't let yeh get 'urt!" Bless him. Let's just hope he's not too over protective. That'll be scary.

"You better go. Before someone comes in," Now that will be bad.

"Oh. Roight. Loive yeh. Bye Junior," And he quickly ran out before I could chuck my shoe at him. Junior indeed! Shriek that a bit louder and the whole country'll hear!. Bit it could have been a lot worse. He could have just said 'your problem' and left me to it. My worst nightmare.

_**5:45pm**_

Finally dinner! I'm starving. I wonder if we'll have gherkin and mint chocolate chip ice crea for dessert? Yum! Ever since I became pregnant I've had cravings for odd things. Mmmm butterscotch and soda mixed...

_**6:36pm**_

Trust Wally to do that. He really is over protective! Here's what happened (I'll try to make sure it never happens again). I put my jumper on (it's getting a bit tight now...) and left my room (obviously). Everyone was already sitting, waiting for me. Wally looked extremely awkwardly at me, too concerned for my liking. I sat myself down and Numbuh 1 began to talk.

"Where have you been Numbuh 3? We were waiting!" Well...er...I can't exactly tell him that I was reading a 'Pregnancy Surprises' book can I?

"I...had a bath?" That's a lie. I really want but I don't really look at myself anymore. It frightens me. Wally cocked an eye brow at my last sentence but said nothing. He knew perfectly well what I was doing or probably had a good idea.

"Ah well. Dig in team," We had pizza and soda. I must admit I was the only who tried to put cheese in her soda. What? It tastes nice. They looked at me oddly. Wally stared worriedly. Then half way through dinner, I felt this sudden need to puke badly. I've been getting it recently. It says in my book that must mums-to-be get it a lot. And I hate it. So I jumped up from the table, sending my chair flying and dashed out of the room. I heard Numbuh 5 say 'what's up with that gurl?' as I left. But then Numbuh 4 followed me! Running after me as I got to the bathroom in time and hurled down the loo. He held my hair back and when I was finished throwing my insides, got me a glass of water (chocolate milkshake and orange juice mixed would have been better) and gave me a hug. He'll be a wondeful father, I know it.

"Et's kay Kooks," He said, stroking me hair. Dunno why. It's not some odd species of cat is it? "Es et ta do with our baby?" Duh!

"Yeah. Freaking thing," What! It's painful!

"Yeh don't mean that!" Tears came to his eyes but wiped them away quickly. I looked at him, eye brows raised.

"You don't have to go through all the pain!" I yelled at him and he jumped back. He looked down the loo for some reason, probably to see if I'd puked up a dollar or something.

"What you looking for?"

"Incase yeh puked et out," What? The baby? What an idiot! He does really worried though.

"Wally, the baby's not in my stomach!" I thought even he'd know that!

"Oh, okay," He looked mighty calm again. "Shall weh go back ta dinner?" I do feel hungry actually...okay!

"Sure," So we left the bathroom together. All 3 of us (as Wally would put it. Idiot).

"Finally! Where have you been, you two (Numbuh 4 muttered 'us three!' under his breath)? Numbuh 4! Numbuh 3 can go to the loo by herself you know!" Numbuh 1 shouted as we came back.

"Ah 'ad ta go wiv Kooks. Incase she pukes up the ..." Luckily I delivered a sharp elbow into his ribs.

"Incase I puke up my guts or something. That's what he's worried bout," I quickly said and glared at Numbuh 4 who was rubbing his chest and wimpering.

"Whatever, just sit down will you!" The rest of dinner was pretty boring. I can't beleive Wally nearly told them all! He is such an air head sometimes! Let's just hope this kid don't take after him.

_**7:04pm**_

Unfortunately I think it does. He came into my room bout 15 minutes ago to check on us (he has a habit of addressing the baby too). I told him WE were fine. That's when it decided to punch me and I doubled up. His face! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! He looked so worried bless him!

"Kooks!" He rushed over and held me in his arms (again).

"I'm...fine," Even though I obviously wasn't. That freaking hurt! "You know,I've...got...something...to tell...you that'll...make your...day,"

"Really? What?"

"This baby...Obviously..takes after...you,"

"How'd yeh work that?"

"Coz...it's...freaking...punching me!" That surprised him.

"Cool! Really?" Yes...really! And its cruddy painful as well! If you ever been hit from the inside then you know what I'm going on about. If you haven't then you have no idea. "Wow. Ah didn't babies could punch their mums!"

"Yeah. Well..they can!" As I have just found out. With a litte help from WallyJr. I dunno actually what we're gonna call it. Think bout that later.

"Really! Where!' He can be sooo idiotic. I so hope our kid DON'T get his brains. Coz they just won't exist.

"D'ya really wanna find out?" I took his hand (just to shut him up for for TWO minutes) and placed it right where I was getting 'beat up'. He looked so amazed. Like he'd just seen a miracle.

"Cruddy hell! Et's exactly loike meh!" Precisely. I'm gonna lay down now. See if I can flatten it. Only joking Wally.

"Yes, I'm gonna lay down now. Might shut it up," So I fell back against my bed nad lay there. Wally watched me for a minute then left, smiling. Glad h'es happy. I'm gonna have an early night.

Write more tomoz  
Person with WallyJr  
XXX


	3. The Boy In Pink Ear Muffs

**The Boy In Pink Ear Muffs**

**Author: Update time! Will try to update a bit quicker. Can't promise n'thing. Thank you to ALL reviewers (you know who you are) Pwease read and review. Bubixxxx  
P.S. It's Christmas in the KND tree house! Christmas is meant to be a happy time right? Well not when your Christmas is in the hands of Mazzi4. Be prepared for disaster...**

**_CHRISTMAS DAY!  
12:01am _**

YAY! Christmas day! Been waiting all year long for it! WOOHOO! Except the others aren't awake yet! Sillies! You need to get up early at CHRISTMAS! I mean come on! You should make the most of Christmas! I did try to set all their alarm clocks to go off at midnight. Unfortunately Numbuh 1 caught me trying to work his ( I had a spring in one hand and clog thing in another...) and I said I was setting it for midnight and he went loopy. And told the others and, I dunno why, but they all hid their clocks from me! Spoilsports.

Oh well. Just me and Junior then. Merry Christmas, baby of Wally's! And mine I guess...But I see it more of Wally's kid more than mine. Very odd I know. As it is me who's having it, getting bigger by day, having to eat all sorts of odd food that I'd have never dreamt of eating before (chilli dogs and mushy peas are BRILLIANT), puking after every meal, reading all sorts of mad magazines (the nosey woman at the shop looking at me really oddly when I paid for them. I really wanted to tell her that she had such a big hairy mole on her nose that soon it would take over her whole face but Wally hushed me out before I could say anything), and getting beat up at 1 in the morning by HIS baby. Heseems to think that all I'm doing is carrying it for another 3 months and that's it. Didn't seem to realise that it moves and kicks and everything else. He was pretty surprised when I showed him how vicious it was. Definetely got his personality.

_**12:03am**_

Hopefully it will take my brains. And love RAINBOW MONKEYS! How fun will it be to go out shopping as a family (Wally, Me and the Bubba) and buy Rainbow Monkeys! YAY! What will Numbuh 1 think of us though? Oh who cares? My life. And I lurve (new way of spelling!) living it.

Ouch. Thank you. Wally Jr or whatever has just let me know that he is awake. Aha! New thought has sprung to mind! Thanks to this kid. So small baby of me and Wally (lets call you...Toast for now) shall we go find Daddy and let him know that you're awake? What fun! Hehehe.

_**7:18am**_

How evil are we Toast? We snuck into Wally's room and jumped onto his bed, waking him up.

"What the crud...Kooks? What yeh doin' ere? Et's midnight!" Good point. But it's also Christmas so there Wally! He is silly!

"One: it is Christmas ('Just!' he muttered looking at his hidden clock under the pillow. So that's where he hid it!) and two: Toast is awake and wanted to tell Daddy," Good enough reasons for me!

"Toast?" He looked reasonably confused. How can he not even know the name of his own baby! Oh yeah. I forgot to tell him..

"Your baby! I nicknamed him Toast for now," That's the easiest why to explain it.

"Oh . Mornin' Toast!" Wally woke up a bit more at the mention of 'his baby'. I wonder why...

"Yes. He's just woke up and I wanna get him back to sleep. But he wants Daddy to help him get to sleep," Well I made that up on the spot. How Wally was meant to help Toast get back to sleep I have no idea.

" 'Ow am Ah meant ta get yeh back ta sleep, Toast? Yeh enside yeh mother!" Well at least he was talking to Toast. "D'ya wanna sleep wiv Daddy?" Yeah I'm sure Toast would. But how am I meant to transfer him from me to Wally?

"Er...Wally?" I just had to interrupt his conversation with our baby. "How exactly?"

'Wel...Mummy'll 'ave ta stay too, Ah guess," He said, sounding disappointed but with a small grin.

"What a shame," It was a big shame. I couldn't write in you anymore! So he pulled back his blanket (you can't call it more than a blanket!) and laid down next to him, facing him.

"So can Toast sleep noiw?" Wally asked as I pulled the pillow of him. He pulled it back though I didn't give up.

"Well...he...she...would...if...you'd...give...me...the...pillow!" Even though Toast didn't even need the pillow.

"Alroight, weh'll 'ave ta share," So weh (teehee though I shouldn't really mock his accent. It rocks!) put the pillow down and laid on it so our noses touched. I'm sure little Toast felt VERY left out. Though Wally seemed to be able to read my mind.

"Poor lil Toastie," He said, putting his hand on my stomach. Dunno why but that made me feel all funny. Shivery. Odd. But Toast obviously liked it coz he kicked put his own hand (or foot!) up to the spot where Wally's hand was. We both laughed, quietly in case we woke the others.

"Well weh're togetha noiw," He whispered into the darkness. It was VERY dark in his room.

"Yeah,"

"The Beetles Family!" YAY! He called us the Beetles Family! That cheered me up even more. I think we fell asleep then. All 3 of us coz Toast quietened down and Wally fell silent. So about 10 mins ago I got up and came back here to get dressed in my usual clothes. But put on a Christmas hat as well. Buy 1 get 1 free at the mall hehe. One for me and one for Wally. Ha! Pity Toast can't have one. I think, to us, it feels like he's already here. Or she. Though we'll have to wait another 3 more months. At least Wally doesn't have Toast kicking him when he's trying to sleep and stuff.

BREKKIE TIME! Me and Toast are STARVING! Oh and pressie time!

_**8:31am**_

That was interesting. Bit scary. But interesting.

Toast and I (why do I keep saying that!) went through into the main room were Wally, by himself, was waiting for us. Why was he alone! Can't the others be BOTHERED to get up on CHRISTMAS! It's Christmas Day! Get your butts outta bed! Can't say that I didn't mind some private time with Wally though. Toast seemed to recognise his voice because he began kicking very excitedly when he (or she I know...) heard his/her father's voice.

"Morning' Kooks, again," He laughed, sitting under the HUGE pine tree that Numbuh 1 had bought specially. See? He can buy a GINORMOUS tree that we'll use for a couple ofweeks but not a door for me that I could use 24/7! It'd be really useful for me and Toast. Maybe we could knock down the wall between me and Wally's room and make it our mini house...

"Hey Wally...PRESSIES!" Couldn't resist it. They were all sitting there, neat and wrapped under the tree just saying 'open me Kuki, OPEN!'.

" 'Ere," Before I could grab the biggest pressie (who cares if it had 'To Hoagie, Love MomXXXX' on it?), Wally gave me a small orange and green wrapping papered pressie. Didn't look very interesting from the outsdie. Boy was I wrong.

"Oh my..." It was the best pressie ever! It was a heart on a gold chain with '3 + 4 LOVE' on it in orange and green stones. Must have cost him LOADS to have it done all neatly and perfect like that!

"Bin savin' up," He replied, going red. He looks so cute when he goes into lobster mode. "Managed ta get suming foir Toast as wel though," But Toast isn't even here yet! He pulled out a Rainbow Monkey but it was orange and green patchwork like.

" 'Is parents favourite colours," He said going an even deeper colour of red.

"Numbuh 4! Wally! He/She'll love it!" I gave him a big kiss for Toast. What?

"Geez, look at you two!" You won't believe how quickly we sprung apart. Wally's cheeks were flushing the pinkest of colours ever and I bet I was just as bad. But who cares! It's Christmas!

"Oh for the love of..., Numbuh 4! Not another RAINBOW MONKEY!" Numbuh 1 is always disapporving of SOMETHING! He looked oddly at the Rainbow Monkey and raised an eye brow at us. Then Wally dropped us in it.

"Et's Toast's!" IDIOT! Lucky we didn't call it WallyJunior, then they'd definetely have twigged.

"Toast? Toast is yummy!" Numbuh 2 answered, grinning. I knew what he meant. Wally obviously didn't.

"Toast? YEH THINK MEH TOAST ES YUMMY! YEH SAYIN' THAT MEH BA-" He nearly let it slip again! Luckily I stepped in quick enough.

"Your beautiful piece of cardboard toast...that you made in Year 3? Is yummy!" And they actually fell for it!

Kooks and Toast: 1  
Dippy Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 Who Likes toast (grrrr!), Quiet Numbuh 5: 0! ZERO! NIL! Hehe!

"R-i-g-h-t Numbuh 5 says you two are just loopy this morning...and where's Numbuh 5's presents!" Loopy! Us? Loopy! An insult!

"Over there somewhere I think," And how do you know Numbuh 2! Hmmm? Maybe he snuck down in the night and found all the presents. Bet he did!

"Numbuh 5's gonna raid her pressies then," She replied, pulling her cap down and grabbing one with 'Abigail, Love Dad,' on it. She ripped off the paper and found some designer jeans, folded neatly, inside. I've always wanted DESIGNER clothes! No fair! "Oh wow!" She held them up, admiring them, whole Numbuh 1 reached for a box one.

"To Nigel love from Aunty Flan and Uncle Teddy. His name's TED! Well this looks promising," Yeah. If you have an uncle called 'Teddy' then, yup,it's very promising. Then again Toast's aunt is Mushi (Found her new nickname! Brat Child. Aren't I the clever one?) and his uncle (I know I know it might be a girl but for the time being it's a HE!) is Wally's little bro, Joey. I don't know how Wally's gonna tell his family. At least I don't have to. Mama (RIP) was murdered. Papa (where's my stick to hit him with?) is in prison. And Mushi's in foster care (who cares about _her_?). I could write to Cousin Suki in Tokyo. Not gonna bother though. Only seen her twice in my life. And she's probably got about 6 kids herself even though she's only 17.

"Oh, My. Living..." Ha! Ear muffs! PINK ones!

"Oh go on Numbuh 1! Try em on!" Go Numbuh 2! He grabbed Numbuh 1's ear muffs (They look likeFluffy Marshmallows!) and shoved them over his ears! HE LOOKED STUPID! Standing there with a cross expression on his face and two balls of pink fluff over his ears! Wally couldn't control himself and burst out laughing, rolling round the floor. It was too much for Toast as well. I'll have to gag Wally coz his voice sets Toast off. And he was real mean this time! Like he was having a fight or something.

"Numbuh 3? Are you alright?" Numbuh 5 noticed that I'd gone a funny colour of green and white. Oh no not morning sickness! Not now. And Toast's kicknig isn't making it any better...Wally immediately stopped laughing and looked worried. Numbuh 1 ripped off his pink ear muffs that remind me of fluffy marshmallows and ran over to me. We all know that he cares about his team than anything.

"Numbuh 5. Take Numbuh 3 to the med lab. Numbuh 2 get Numbuh 3 a drink. Numbuh 4? DON'T PANIC! It's probably only a stomach bug," Shows how much he knows! I can't let them seem me. If they see my stomach then I'm dead. I must say Numbuh 4 didn't look very impressed at being left in the main room.

"No way! Ah'm comin!" He argued as Numbuh 1 began to follow Numbuh 5 and me.

"Numbuh 4. Stay HERE!" Numbuh 1 bellowed back and helped Numbuh 5 take me to the med lab.

"Lay her 'ere Numbuh 5. How'd you feel Numbuh 3?" If I'd have told him that I'm being kicked and punched by an unborn baby and I am getting morning sickness at the same time then he MIGHT just twig.

"S...sick..." Yay for me! I puked! Unfortuantely he wedged a bucket underneath my chin so I was sick in there. Then Numbuh 2 came through with the drink (trust him to bring soda!).

"Where...where's Numbuh 4?" Well I knew where he was but I wanted him HERE with me!

"I told him to wait in the main room," Numbuh 1 answered, grabbing a box full of tissues and Numbuh 5 took my pulse.

"Why! I want him here! Guys! I'm fine! Just a bit sick!" A lot sick.

"A bit? Gurl, you've been puking for days now! We gotta find out what's wrong!" Oh on you don't! I know what's wrong with me and so does Wally! You're not finding out this way!

"I'll be fine! I'm cool. I just want Wally!"

"Why Numbuh 4. I wonder..." Thank you Numbuh 5 for digging an elbow in Numbuh 2!

"Fine, bring him in!" Numbuh 1 gave in and two seconds later Wally burst through the door.

"Finally! What are yeh doin' ta 'er?" He asked breathlessly. Numbuh 1 raised na eyebrow at him.

"Finding out what's wrong, Numbuh 4," He answered flatly and turned back to me.

"Sheh's foine Ah tel yeh!" He argued. "Can weh 'ave two minutes alone please?" Numbuh 1 didn't look too impressed with that but as it was 'Christmas' then okay.

"TWO MINUTES!" He yelled at us before directig Numbuh 2 and 5 out. Finally they're gone!

"What are we gonna do Wally! They're getting suspicious. It's your fault!"

"Yeah! And 'ow did yeh work THAT out?" He said jokily, sitting dow next to me.

"Everytime you talk, Toast wakes up. And kicks and punches VERY excitedly," Wally seemed pretty happy about that.

"Really!" Hasn't he twigged yet that it HURTS! What a plank.

"Duh! Common let's go back to the others. I've been sick for this morning," Pressie time again!

_**9:27am**_

I loved my pressies!  
Numbuh 1 got: pink ear muffs (as you know), more sunglasses (Numbuh 5), an 'In the World of the Boss' book (from Numbuh 2 who said it was made for bossy people), a bright pink fluffy hat (from Wally and T. Typical. Only Wally would put that on the label). And I got him some HUGE Rainbow Monkey socks(to go with his undies!)

"T? Numbuh 4 who is T?" Yes Wally. Who is T!

"Er...well... moiy new pet toad? Ah called 'im Teenokipola or just ''T' foir short?" Sure Wally, whatever you say.

Numbuh 2 got: a model aeroplane (Numbuh 4 of course) a suit so that when something blows up Numbuh 2 don't get hurt (Numbuh 5), a full new tool box (Numbuh 1 naturally) and I got him LOADS of tickets to get half price of chilli dogs (I'm sure he'll find use for em).

Numbuh 5 got: I got her a Rainbow Monkey Dance Party C.D player (maybe she'll let us use it later...), Numbuh 1 got her a stackful of C.D.s (see? He has enough money for all that lot but not enough to get me a DOOR!), Numbuh 4 managed to buy her a t-shirt saying 'I'm the Female, I make the rules!' on it (very true message actually. Numbuh 1 got a bit miffed though)and Numbuh 2 got her some Numbuh 1 sunglasses. She put them on instantly.

"Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!" Ha! Go Abbs! That really made Numbuh 1 cross but she said nothing.

Numbuh 4 got: a posh punching bag from Numbuh 1 (he burst his last one but chucking it against the wall and beating the crud out of it), a set of boxing gloves from Numbuh 2 (he stuffed a pillow up his shirt so Wally could try them out. He, gladly, punched Numbuh 2 into the sofa), Numbuh 5 got him another orange hoodie but with 'Don't Mess With 4!' written across the back, and I got him a chunky bracelet. I know, it sounds ULTRA girly but I had Wally+Kooks engraved on it.

"Oooo very nice Numbuh 4," Abby nodded in apporval as his face lit up and he tried it on.

"At least it's not a piece of toast!" Numbuh 2 joked. Everyone barring me and Wally laughed. They all thought a piece of cooked bread. We immediately thought of _our _Toast. Until we realised what he meant.

"Uh huh," Wally muttered, rolling his eyes. Man, he is soo cute!

Me: Right, what did I get. Well you know what I got from Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 got me a green t-shirt with 'Saw it, Wanted It, Threw A Fit, GOT IT! ;)' on it. Numbuh 1 got me a Rainbow Monkey with every single Rainbow Monkey in it with pictures, descriptions and meanings. You name it, it has it. Numbuh 2 made me THE flying Rainbow Monkey. It actually flies! For once. No that's evil. Numubh 2 did make our jet packs after all.

"Usual Rainbow Monkey stuff then," Numbuh 1 can't talk! He has Rainbow Monkey underpants! Probably size XXXL to fit his HUGE tushie.

"Of course! This is Numbuh 3 we're talking bout right?" Abby laughed. Then she asked that question. "So what did Numbuh 4 get you Numbuh 3?" Both me and Wally went BRIGHT red.

"Er...the Rainbow Monkey?"

"Thought that was Toast's!" Geez this is getting confusing. Gonna change the subject...

"What we got for dinner Numbuh 1?" What! I seem to be permantely hungry!

"Come on Numbuh 3! Have you even had breakfast yet?" Quite a good point actually Numbuh 1.

"Yeah. Want some _toast_ Numbuh 3? Jam or marmalade? Shall I CUT it into halves or triangles?" That did it. For both me and Wally. I burst into tears (what!) and Wally jumped into his feet angrily.

"WHAT. DID. YEH. JUST .SAY!" He yelled, shaking the whole tree house. Well it felt like that anyway. He didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Numbuh 2 by his shirt.

"Numbuh 4! Stand down! Let him go!" Numbuh 1 cried and jumped at Numbuh 4. Wally delivered a fierce punch to Hoagie's face (go Wally go!) before Abby dragged him off.

"You're crazy man!" Numbuh 2 muttered, rubbing the bright red spot on his face. Ha! That'll hurt later! Numbuh 4 glared at them and marched over to me, helping me up, and led us out.

"What has got into them two!" We heard Abby say as we slammed the door behind us. We're in our room now (I ran back to my room to find you) waiting for dinner. I think Abby's making it.

_**10:51am**_

Numbuh 1's just came in. Wally was on his exercise bike and I was drawing our 'wedding' in the back of you.

"Calmed down now you two?" Stupid question. Only Numbuh 1 would ask that. We could never be calm nowadays.

"Ugh..." Wally replied, peddling faster. His face was red and his hair was wet with sweat.

"Numbuh 4? Stop it you're gonna wear yourself out. Come and play Robot Wrestling with me. Or help Numbuh 2 make his wrestling robot, the W.R.A.S.L.E.R. 2000? Or annoy Numbuh 5 when she's trying to make dinner? It's Christmas! Have some fun! Christmas is a time for family!" I guess he's right. Even if we're not related, we're certainly close enough to be family.

"And Numbuh 3? Go decorate the cake or something, coming?" Decorate the cake! DEFINETELY! I could do a Rainbow Monkey Christmas... or, or a snowball fight with us in it!

"Okay!" Couldn't resist it!

"And Numbuh 4?" Please come Numbuh 4!

"Foine. Ah'll annoy Numbuh 5. Sounds fun," Too right it sounds fun! I might help him when I'm finished decorating Chistmas cake!

"Well common then guys!" Numbh 1's taking us back to the main room. Talk more later

Kuki Taya Beetles and Toast Beetles  
XXX  
XXX

_**11:35am**_

YAY! Fun! Everything turned out alright barring from when Wally dropped a mug containing fat in it, burnt the roast potatoes, accidentally knocked the bacon and sausages on the floor and stabbed a knife through the turkey. He can't help it that he's a bit careless and a butterfingers can he? But I made the cake look BEAUTIFUL! I did the Nativity on it. With us!  
Mary - the one and only ME  
Joseph - have a wild guess! Begins with W and ends with Y  
Jesus - TOAST (of course! Only baby here...I hope)  
Wise man (get real!) - Numbuh 1 with pink ear muffs! (I actually added them on!)  
Angel - Numbuh 5 (the halos a bit wonky though...)  
Pig in background - Numbuh 2 (porky little piggie!)  
I did try to explain to Numbuh 1 that I must have forgot that Mary didn't have long black hair (who does that remind you of?) and that it must have completely slipped my mind (yeah right) that Joseph didn't have blond hair with a bowl hair cut! And that pigs don't wear goggles and pilot hats. He was just about to argue when...

"NUMBUH 4!" We both swung round to see Numbuh 4 trying to pick the pieces of smashed bottle with soda in it. Two of his fingers were bleeding but Numbuh 5 was to busy yelling to notice.

"Typical Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 muttered and went to help. Poor Wally. His fingers must have really hurt. I still have the scars from when I was child abused by my Papa (let's call him Prat Person eh?). My vivid scar from his belt has just re-appeared on my hand a couple of days ago. It did disapppear for a while...

I HAVE STRETCHMARKS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh dinner's ready. Toast is VERY hungry. Me too actually!

_**12:23pm**_

Remind me to make a note that Abby is a very good cook. The only bad thing was the burnt potatoes (Wally's fault). But nothing's perfect. Though when you have Wally for an assitant it is far from perfect. Just about to grab some of that Christmas pudding that Numbuh 1's dad made and Numbuh 1 nicked. Hehe.

_**12:35pm**_

_**I can't find my diary! Well my ACTUAL diary. The one I was writing in two minutes ago. I remember mentioning something about potatoes then I went out to get some Christmas pud (very yummy may I add) then I came back and my diary (and favourite pen!) was gone. So I'm on plain paper now. Unfortunately. How dare someone nick MY diary. Or hide it.**_

_**I think Toast has gone to sleep. He's not moving much. Well every now and again he turns over. That's about it really.**_

_**WHERE IS MY DIARY! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I will MURDER whoever took it! When I find out of course. Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 have crept off somewhere and left me and Wally alone in the main room**_

**Yeah, with the cruddy washing up!**

_**Oh and they left the washing up. Thanks for that information Wally. He's trying to read 'Fathers. Facts You Need To Know'. I think he nicked it from Numbuh 1's dad.**_

**Yeah I did**

_**Thought so.**_

_**"Numbuh 4? Numbuh 3? Could we have a word please?" Numbuh 1? Why does he want a word with us? Oh my flyng piece of toast! Numbuh 2's holding my diary! Why when I get hold of him he's DEAD man.**_

_**Wait. In my diary. All my secrets. I said that I was...Oh no!**_

**Author: Soz dat was a bit long. Hehe. Oh dear. Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 have found the diary. What happens next? Only I know...**


	4. Baby Blue Undies

**Baby Blue Undies**

**Author: HALF TERM! And Big Brother's back! YAY! Ok, ok I'll update. Pwease review. Bubixxxx**

_**1:58pm**_

They've sent us to our rooms! We knew we for it. Ever since those meanies STOLE (I will report it! Well...if I knew _where_ to report it to) my diary. Which in my opinion is a very sneaky, horrible, mean, unfriendy, nasty, untrusting, unbelievable, evil and...what was I talking about? Oh yes. HOW RUDE IT IS TO READ SOMEONE'S PERSONEL DIARY! So naturally, they now know about our dear little Toast. Lovely. You cannot imagine how completely freaked out we were when we saw them with the diary. Wally's face! I'll never forget it.

"Would you like bother explaining what THIS is about?" I think that's what Numbuh 1 said. I was in a world of my own at the time. What's THIS anyway? One; it's my diary and two; you shouldn't be looking through it! Doesn't that explain what THIS is?

"I...erm...well..."And I said something like that. Not even this world. Nope. I was in space somewhere. Hi Mars!

"And would you like to tell whether all this junk is true?" JUNK! I definetely remember that! Junk indeed! That brought me back to Earth pretty sharpish! Is it true? Well duh!

"Excuse me. Are you saying that I write fairy stories in my diary or something?"

"Probably yeah. I mean you are Numbuh 3. Usually in a world of your own anyway-" That did it! Numbuh 2 was going down! Well I would have whacked him one if Wally hadn't havehold me back! Curse you Wally!

"Sshh Numbuh 2. So you're saying that all this that you've written is actually true? That Numbuh 4 did buy you a gold necklace? And that you have taken a liking to gherkin and mint choc chip ice cream or some mad flavour?" Erm...the answer was a straight YES. I was still waiting for a question about Toast so I just nodded.

"Wait a minute! Numbuh 5 hasn't looked at this diary yet so why are you asking Numbuh 3 all these questions about ice cream and presents? You shouldn't be going through her diary in the first place!" That surprised me. She didn't know? But at least she agrees with me. THEY SHOULDN'T BE GOING THROUGH MY DIARY!

"GHERKIN ice cream actually. With mint choc chip!" Yeah I already knew that Numbuh 1. BUT WHO CARES?

"Yeah so? Big deal! She likes odd ice creams. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS MAN?" All the time I was thinking 'no Abby! Don't push him! He'll tell everything!'. Unfortuantely she did push him that step too far. Idiot.

"Oh yeah? No big deal eh? Well let me tell you sonmething. I'm the leader and it's my job to look into the health and safety of my teammates. It says so in the 3rd line of the 6th paragraph in the-"

"Yeah, yeah carry on,"

"Fine! Let's put in short sharp words shall we? NUMBUH 3 IS PREGNANT!" If you had given me and Wally a mirror at the time I would have loved to have seen our faces. Numbuh 1 yelled loud enough. I wouldn't be surprised if they heard on Moonbase. So much for 'Big Tushie'. Big Mouth more like. Abby just stared at us. Her eyes wide. Well not 'us' just me.

"Wha...wha? Kuki?" Yes that's my name. And why were they looking so shocked at me? Hadn't they already read the diary?

"Yeah, me," Just to help her out a bit. She looked like she was struggling to take it in.

"You...you...then..."She glanced at Hoagie who was flicking through my diary, stopping at certain pages and reading. HOW DARE HE! "Who...who's...the dad?" I THOUGHT THAT WAS OBVIOUS! I only have ONE boyfriend! Wally looked a bit shocked at that question too.

"What's THAT supposed ta mean? AH'M 'ER BOYFRIEND!" I think that's what made it hit home. Abby's face changed. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"You...Numbuh 4..." Hoagie opened the book out in front of her and she read it a bit slowly. Too slowly for Abby who usually read quite quickly...

"Yes Numbuh 4's baby. And _hers_. We wanted to know why they were acting odd so Numbuh 2 found this. We were worried that she was ill or something. But this does explain a lot!" Numbuh 1 said quickly, glaring at Wally and me as if he had just caught us in the biscuit tin.

"_Toast? _Why have you called it TOAST? That's why Numbuh 4 got angry with me when I said all that stuff about toast! Even though toast is kinda yummy..." Trust Numbuh 2 to have said that! All he thinks about his freaking stomach!

"SHUDDUP!" I was thinking something along the same lines Numbuh 4...

"Numbuh 4, please. We all know why you're so touchy about the word 'Toast' now but please! We can sort this. Two ways. One; dismiss you both or chuck you out..." I've never seen Wally look so scared! Chuck us out! I have nowhere to go! Lucky Abby was thinking along the same lines.

"ARE YOU KIDDING MAN? YOU CAN'T CHUCK EM OUT FOR THIS! COME ON!" That cheered me up. Christmas or not I was feelng rather depressed. Though what do you expect? My teammates and best friends had just found out me and Wally's secret in the worst way POSSIBLE.

"Or TWO; treat this matter normally. Like nothing has happened." I agreed with that one. Treat us like nothing's happened. Even though it has. Let's ignore that fact...

"Numbuh 5 says 'two'!" Oh good. Numbuh 5 was on our side too!

"I don't want Numbuhs 3 and 4 to leave. I'll have no one to eat cheese fries with or build wrestling robots or everything else that me and Numbuh 4 do!" And where do I come into all of this? Numbuh 2 must have been able to read my mind because he then said...

"And Numbuh 3 has to stay coz she's fun and entertaining and Numbuh 4's girlfriend. Numbuh 4'll be no fun if she's gone!" Thank you Numbuh 2!

"Yeah. Who's Numbuh 5 gonna chat to and laugh about boys behind their backs and listen to cool music if you chuck Numbuh 3 and 4 out? I'll be the only girl! It'll be no fun without them two crazy people!" I must say that me and Wally found that a compliment. We are quite mad I guess.

"Yes I do agree with all that," We all looked pretty reliaved **(sp?)** at that. Until... "But you have all forgotten then we do have a new baby in the tree house, it will be harder to have missions and fight adults!" I knew he would come up with that!

"We'll manage. Like when we had Bradley!" Excellent point Numbuh 2! Thank you!

"Yes and that was a disaster! Going back for bottles and blankies and whatever! And that was only temporary! But what about fighting!"

"This kid won't need two parents to guard it 24/7 will it! When Numbuh 4's kicking butt, Numbuh 3 can look after it. And when Numbuh 3's knocking some poor guy out, Numbuh 4 can play Daddy! Simple!" Exactly what I had been thinking. I am beginning to think that everyone can read minds!

'We'll only have 4 active memberrs then. COZ 1 WILL ALWAYS BE LOOKING AFTER THIS KID!" Who cares? We don't really need a full team. WE'RE THE BEST THERE IS!

"Yeah. We'll manage. But we don't wanna be without our best friends. It'll be no fun without them!" Awww I'm touched. So was Wally. He grinned thankfully at Numbuh 2 and he gave him a thumbs up back.

"You know. When Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 have their baby to look after, things are gonna change. Numbuh 4 won't always be able to build robots with you coz he'll have to support his girlfriend and son or daughter as a proper father! And Numbuh 3 won't be able to read girly mags or listen to music all the time coz SHE'LL be a full time mother!" Oh yeah. Good point. Hmm...

"Numbuh 4! A father! Wow..." Did Numbuh 2 realise that if Numbuh 4's girlfriend is having his baby that makes him a father! Duh!

"We'll help them out. As true friends do!" That really touched me. I felt tears come to my eyes as Abby said that. Even Wally quickly wiped his eyes.

"Thanks guys. Look. Ah know et won't all beh the same again but weh can make et work. Ef weh try!" He's right. If we ALL cooperate (yes even YOU Numbuh 1) it can work out.

"It most certainly WILL be different. Sector V will never be the same. Look Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, just go to your rooms! I need time to think," Wel I was perfectly happy with that. Yup totally! Time to sit and talk to Toast. Or myself for that matter.

WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING! Yay for me!

_**2:13pm**_

I'm bored now.

_**2:16pm**_

Does Numbuh 1 plan on coming back and letting us out? Not that he's actually locked my door. Coz I haven't got one. I HAVE A FREAKING CURTAIN!

_**2:18pm**_

Me and Toast are in a huff now.

HMPH!

_**2:22pm**_

That's it! We're leaving!

Except we don't know were to go.

Toast? Any ideas?

_**2:25pm**_

I wonder how Mushi is. Not that I care of course. I'm just so bored.

What would Mama say if she knew about Toast?

_**2:27pm**_

"Name it after me?" perhaps?

**_2:27 (still!)_**

Nah. Probably "What do you think you're playing at girl! You're still a child! Barely a teenager!" And I'd be like "Mama! I'm 14-15 years old! That's not a child!"  
You know, to be evil I fancy 'visiting' Mushi just to tease her. I know where she lives. WITH SONIA! Yeah that girl that went to the Arctic Base with Hoagie's bro Tommy (mini tennis ball). Her mum took Mushi in. Bet she didn't know what was letting herself in for. She must have gone insane now. Living with my bratty little sister for...er...how long's it been again?

_**2:33pm**_

Me and Toast are officially leaving our room. If I see one more object which as something to do with Rainbow Monkeys on it then I'll have to smash a hole in the wall.

_**2:34pm**_

That's 16 holes already...

Oooo! One of them shows into Wally's room. He looks seriously bored man! At least he hasn't noticed me and Toast yet. Bit hard to notice Toast in this jumper anyway.

He's writing in a diary! Or a journal as he'd say. Oh well, we better go, come on Toast. Stupid thing to say. He has to come anyway.

_**2:45pm**_

They'll never find us here. Not in the laundry room. Never.

Someone's pair of baby blue underpants has just dropped down next to us. Lovely.

"Numbuh 3?" Someone just called my name. Oh well they can find me. I'm not getting up to find them! No way mate!

"Kuki? Where are yeh? Common! Weh're gonna play charades. Common watch?" I must admit it is very tempting... I give up. I'm going.

_**5:35pm**_

Even though I thought that would be rather boring it was really fun! I haven't played charades in...6 years? What a sad life I have. Sad, but fun. We're waiting for the news. Well Numbuh 1 is. I'm waiting for a slice of a certain ICED Christmas cake... Oh about time! It's finally came on! I hate the annoying news tune as it introduces itself.

"Er...Numbuh 3?" Can a person not admire a beautfully iced Christmas fruit cake and watch it with greed and adore with SOMEONE interrupting? Obviously not. Trust Numbuh 1 to interrupt my wonderful thoughts.

"A 37 year-old murderer has escaped from the High Court this morning. Mr Kani Sanban, who was sentenced to 16 years in jail for child abuse and murder, had been reported muttering to himself about 'cookies' hours before he escaped early this morning. Police have been out looking for him all day and we wish to warn our viewers that this man is dangerous! He is tall, glasses, moustache, is Japanese, black hair, dark eyes and dirty clothes. A woman in New York has been proclaimed the only woman to ever..."

**Author: What is it with me and cliffhangers? Sorry it took long to update. Some people have emailed me saying what's happening next with Kani. So there ya go. Okay pwease review and bubixxxx**


	5. Friends With Mushi? Are You Kidding Me?

**Friends With Mushi!**

**Author: Okay...at the minute it's Saturday morning and I'm gonna try and get this up for Monday. Then I leave for Dorset...WITHOUT A COMPUTER! Nooooooo:( Okay I will answer your reviews now!**

**Silverjazz: Yup that's me. SOOPER evil! Lol Hehe. I love cliffhangers!**

**Loopylea22: Aww thanks! goes bright red. Yeah he's back! No! Run! Mazzi4 runs**

**Supaleet: Oh if only it could all go perfect and Wally catches Kani and send him back to jail and they all live happily ever after? When Mazzi4's at the keyboard, all of the KND chacters are in grave danger lol.**

**Anonymous D: Aww thank you so much! Here's your update:D**

**Anakin Skywalker-Death Vadar: Hmmm why did I stop it there? Coz I'm very very evil lol!**

**Nightie629: Yup. He's gonna stick to her like super glue. In a way, I actually feel for pretty sorry for her. Wow! Mazzi4? Sympathy? Never!**

**xCharliex: When I'm writing bout them, anything can happen. Including them writing in each other's diaries! Hehe. Oh yeah and the news came from da T.V. coz they showed an evil piccie of him. His every day face! My jokes are as bad as Numbuh 2's...**

**34lover: OMG you don't have a door. You poor thing! At least you don't have Wally trailing after you everywhere. Hey, maybe that's not such a bad thing! Lol! **

faLLen-dreamz: VERY scary lol.

**Alanna-the-tai-youkai: Oh dear. I am very evil when it comes to updates lol. And I'm not gonna be able to update for a week! Waaah sorry! Me and my cliffhangers are very evil, we know, lol!**

**Meh34: Yeah, I get a bit worried about what it is with me and cliffhangers...hmmm...Oh well! I enjoy writing them evil laugh**

**Munkeezrule: Yeah I bet you're right. I added a twist to it. You'd have thought it would have been a good thing for Numbuh 4 to be so keen to be a father. Instead he won't leave her alone! Maybe she should have just kept quiet...**

**woogum10: Hmmm you could be right...or wrong! I have no idea lol**

**whazurface: Yup we deifnetely have a problem! That's my job, lol, to make their lives hell! Hehe**

**MellyFrazier101: I'll try to make sure parenting doesn't damage his poor little brain gets hit by Numbuh 4 Hey watch it! Lol. Thank you so much for your reivew! XD **

LeoGirl45: Evil cliffhangers... my fav! Aww thank you so much for saying that bout Killing Me Slowly! feels blessed

**There! Thank you to all my reviewers, you are wonderful people! Here's the next chappie for you!**

**Pwease read and review. Bubixxxx**

_**7:18pm, STILL Christmas day**_

_**Dear Diary**_

Did...he...just say...that my...father...has...escaped...from jail? But that's impossible! I swear on Toast's life that he was locked up for YEARS. You can not believe my expression when I heard the news presenter on the T.V. announcing that a murderer and child abuser had broke out of jail. And she said that he had been muttering 'cookie' over the past nights. Kuki sounds like 'cookie'...right? AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wally looked pretty worried to. He got up and sat next to him, with his arm round me. If it hadn't been so scary with that news, it would have been really romantic. Just like when he says 'Kooks'...

_**7:21pm**_

Where was I? Went in a world of my own then...until Toast found the need to whack me extremely hard on my spine and brought me back from 'Wallabee Beetles land'. Er... excuse me, Toast, but am I not allowed to visit your father's land OCCISIONALLY? Apparently not. That sounds so odd. Wallabee Beetles, a father? NEVER! Hehe.

"Numbuh 3? Numbuh...3?" As soon as everyone heard that piece of world breaking news, all of the team's eyes were on me. For once, just not Wally's!

"Kuki, gurl. Common it's not good for the baby!" Wally looked more worried than me after Abby said that. Anything that could hurt his baby had to be stopped, NOW.

"Yeah, Kooks, yeh need a rest ta calm down. Yeh don't wanna 'urt Toast d'ya?" I didn't need a rest. I NEEDED FRESH AIR PEOPLE!. Really! When you've just heard that your father who is a murderer has just escaped from jail aren't you allowed to go a bit hysterical? I believe so. How could he have broken out anyway? Don't they have better guards at that stupid place? Or do they all go on coffee breaks and let the prisoners run wild? Sounds likely. So guess what I did? I snapped of course.

"Oh for the sake of everything that friggin' pure! FORGET ABOUT THE CRUDDY BABY! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. Hear me? DON'T CARE? It's mud for all I care. My father who child abused me for years and MURDERED my mother has escaped! And all you can think about is YOUR stupid baby which I have to carry and fed and goodness knows else what for 9 months-" It's a wonder that I remembered all that. But I was soo angry it was unbelieveable.

"No, Kooks, stop. Ah loive yeh! Common, Ah'm worried bout yeh. Yeh could 'urt yehself. Please, Kooks!" And what do I do after his plea? Ignore him naturally!

"-And I have to give birth to this stupid baby and its all your fault! I know Papa's gonna find me and get both me and Toast. This kid's not even born yet!" His face. He looked so upset. And worried. Numbuh 1's mouth vwas hanging open. I really didn't need to see your tonsils today Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2's hand was frozen in the fridge from going to get a soda. Numbuh 5's hand was in mid-air from just about to turn a page of her mag.

"And I can't cope with this anymore! I'm getting out of here!" Don't ask me, I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted out, man!

_**7:26pm**_

Trust him to come running after me. I knew he would. So I ran harder. Toast obviously wasn't enjoying this performance between his mother and father so kicked hard. Harder and harder. Til it was hardly bearable. So I had to get out some how. So the shouting did it I guess. And I was already so freaking cross about everything so that didn't help. So I sprinted from the room, hands over Toast.

"Kooks! Are yeh okay? KOOKS!" Wally, I think, jumped up and came after me. Well how was I meant to know? I wasn't looking at him.

"She's gotten stressed. And that's not good for the baby," I heard Abby say to Nigel and Hoaige as I slammed the door in Wally's face. Unfortuanately he was too quick for me and nearly yanked it off it's hinges. I did see that bit! Wished I had a camera actually. His face was red, worried, angry and concerned. How can a person's face display so many different emotions? News to me! But at least I did think ahead and remember that MY room doesn't have a door. Who's fault's that? CoughNUMBUH1Cough. And I couldn't keep Wally out from my room with NO door. So I dashed into his and leant against the door, sobbing. The pain was pretty unbearable at the time. Kick, kick, whack. kick! Everytime Toast kicked my spine, my feet and toes would nearly fall off with cramp.

"Kooks? Kooks, please! Yeh can't keep meh outta meh own room. Yeh 'urt and upset, lemme en!" Fat chance, mate. That's what I thought at the time anyway. I was gonna die by myself thank you. Then it all went quiet. He stopped banging on the door and stopped yelling at me. That really confused me, I must say. Then he did sometihng that really nearly made me go into labour there and then.

HE CRASHED THROUGH THE WALL FROM MY BEDROOM.

Geez he was really determined to get in.

"Kooks? Kooks!" The way I wrote that sounds really plain. It wasn't. It was the voice of panic and worry. Then again, I was on the floor, clutching my stomach. Is that a cause of concern? I sound like I'm giving grades out in an exam! Someone help me.

"Oh Gawd!" He scooped me in his arms (I loved that part ;) ) and kissed my head.

"Kooks? Kooks what's wrong? Talk ta meh, please!" Talk? Talk? I COULDN'T TALK! Toast was whacking at my ribs now. But I could manage this..

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
Hehe. That shocked him. Good thing too. His face went pale and his eyes widened.

"Et's Toast innit? 'Ere," Maybe he's not so stupid. At least he acknowledged the fact that it was a good possiblity. SO what did he do? He talked to Toast! CRAZY! Sweet, but crazy, dude!

"Toast? Et's Daddy. Yeh meh again. 'Ere listen up, yeh gotta stop 'urtin' ur mum kay? Et's not noice. Daddy says so alroight? Loive yeh lil mate," Yeah, definetely sweet in my opinion. I would just like to know how I remember all things that people say, word for word? Brilliant memory obviously. Must have got it from Mama.

But on the whole, Wally's talking did work. Toast calmed down considerably. He's gonna be a Daddy's Little Boy. Or girl if HE turns out to be a SHE.

"Thanks, Wally." All I could say in the matter. Thanks, Wally. I'd make a brilliant speech maker, I know it.

"Et's kay. N' thing foir yeh or Toast," AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. How could I forget that? Answer: I COULDN'T! So what do I do? I smile sweetly. Naturally. And what does he do? He lays down, with me next to him leaning on his arm (his poor arm must still be purple from me laying on it. Me and Toast together aren't exactly feathers...).

"See ef thois calms 'im down," And he takes his right arm and places on top of my stomach (or Toast's head probably. Hopefully it knocked me out for a couple of hours, so he'd CALM DOWN. Joke, joke!). It did work eventually. Toast feel asleep after noticing that not only his mother AND his father were there with him.

"There go. See?" Yup I saw. He. Is. A. Genius!

**_7:31pm_**

Wally, Toast and I are leaving. Not forever. We need to find Mushi. Even though I hate her guts, we need to protect her between us. Wally's still worrying about whether I'm 'in a good enough condition to go out looking for Mushi'. If I have to tell him once more...I will scream! Ok we're leaving now. Talk more in a bit!

Toast's Mother  
Mrs. Kuki Beetles  
Numbuh 3  
Kooks  
XXX  
Oh and XXX from Toast!

**_7:45pm_**

We're outside Sonia's house. And may I just coment on the fact that it's EXTREMELY COLD! Good thing I have Wally's hoodie round me or me and Toast will freeze! Though Wally does look a bit cold too. His lips are blue. Hmm...

Aha! We've squished him in next to us. Geniuses we are.

You know I've never been this close to his face to notice how adorably cute his green eyes are and how straight his teeth are. Wonder Man. With parents like me and Wally, Toast is gonna be the best looking kid in the whole of the country!

_**7:49pm**_

I'm taking it that the high God wants me to save Mushi. She's out in the garden by the gate! Handy...

_**7:53pm**_

Ha! That was easy. Wally tried to hop over the fence but I pulled him back.

"I'll do it you idiot. She's my sister,"

"But...yeh're pregnant!"

"Clever deduction!"

"Yeh'll 'urt yehself or Toast!"

"Wally? I'll be fine!"

"But..." Too late. I was already over the face. What an interesting conversation that was, I'm gonna remember that for a looooooong time. Oh and this convo too.

"KUKI! What are you doing here?" It's a wonder she didn't hit me. Papa had influenced her so much before he was locked up that she'd happily whack me one so long as he' praise her after.

"We have to go. Papa's escaped. He's gonna come after me and you. Common-" Doesn't nobody teach this girl manners? There I was, talking away and interrupted me! Terrible!

"Kuki! You're pregnant!" How comes it is so easy for her to notice but I have to spell it out to everyone else?

"Yes, now common!"

"Awww is Wally da daddy!" That conversation was drifting down another path. WE HAD TO GO!

"YES! Common Mushi. We'll talk more later!" So with that I grabbed hold of her and lunged her over the fence in to Wally's arms.

"Got her, Wally?" Now I had to try and get myself over...

_**7:53pm**_

We're sitting behind the fence, all 4 of us. Mushi's so eager to talk about the baby and me and Wally's relationship...this is gonna be a looooong night.

"Oh Kuki! I'm gonna be an Auntie!" Yes Mushi you are! Well done! Gold Star for Mushi.

"Yeah. And Ah'm gonna beh a Daddy!" Geez, he's so flipping proud about it. Glad that he is. I'll just ignore them and carry on writing...

"And Kooks is gonna beh a Mummy!" Oh shuddup Wally, don't dig it in any further, please!

"Yeah! That's so cool! So are you two gonna get MARRIED!" Trust my sister Mushi to ask that. Typical. I wish! We're only 14-15. Cant get married yet. Noooooooooooo! Hopefully Wally will ask me in a few years time...what? Everyone can dream. Including me and Toast!

**Kuki Sanban's (wants to be Beetles) Top 5 Wishes **

1. Have Toast! Can't wait to get him out of me so I can eat normally again and so that my jumper fits me again!  
2. MARRY WALLY! He is the father of my baby after all. So I should marry him really.

**3. Get Papa locked up back in prison! I won't have to fear for me and Toast's life!**

**4. Become friends again with Mushi. Wow do I really want to be friends with Brat Child? But Mama would be proud if Mushi and I were proper sisters again.**

**5. Pass yr 11 in school! Very odd wish. But after the Christmas hols, I gotta go back there, with Toast! I'm doomed.**

"Yeah. Well Ah hope so. Then meh, Kooks and Toast can all beh a family." Does he really want that? ME TOO! Yay! Celebrate good times!

Ya know, I wonder if we're actually gonna go anywhere tonight. Or if we're just gonna sit outside Sonia's garden all night. And the worst of it is...IT STILL FREAKING COLD! But we are all huddled up like penguins. Toast being the baby. NOT you Mushi.

_Awwwww. Me wanna bee baybe_

Yes I'm sure you do. Now give me back that pen! THANK YOU!

_**7:55pm**_

Same place. Same time.How boring can life be? Stupidly in my case.

"Kooks? Are yeh and Toast okay?" If he has to ask me that one more time, I may have to strangle him. Ow! How can Toast know what I'm writing? He cant' read! But he obviously doesn't like me threatening his father. Sorry Wally.

"Yeah. We're kay, aren't we Toast?" Now I'm going crazy and talking to Toast. Someone help us all.

There's someone here with us. I know it. I don't know how but someone's telling me (probably Mama. Hello Mama!) that we're not alone. Very spooky.

"Kooks? Kooks? Yeh look loike yeh en a trance. Come 'ere," Wally's just pulled me closer to him. He's very warm. Good. Coz I'm cold! And he's put a hand on top of Toast to keep him happy too. What a wondefful father and husband.

**(A/N: Don't ask me how she is writing in the dark, snuggled up to her boyfriend (hmph!) and I knwo the dialouge is odd but hey! She can write at the present time. Lucky her! Lol. Welcome to the world of Mazzi4, where crazyness is common! Remembuh: 3/4 4evuh!)**

Someone's close. I know it. I feel quite sorry for poor Wally. I'm squeezing his poor little arm so tight it's probably gonna fall off soon. I'll buy him a new one. Uh oh. I know they're getting closer. I know it...

"Well, well, well, Kuki-chan and Mushi-chan. What a surprise to see you here..."

**Author: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Run for your lives! He's back! He scares me even though I'm the one writing about him in this story, lol. Pwease review and bubixxxx**


	6. 3 hours 37 minutes And 4 seconds left

**3 hours. 37 minutes. And 4 seconds left**

**Author: Hello again! Mazzi4's back from Dorset (and wants to go back)! But at least I've got my comp back! Thank you to ALL your reviews! Without your encouragement I wouldn't be able to do this. Believe me, I'd just give up. Lol. Anyway here's da update I promised! Trust me, it's the worst torture that they've ever been through Pwease read and review! Bubixxxx**

**_10:15pm, Christmas Day (Jeez what a long day!),_**

Dear Diary,

Oh this is just brilliant. All I need. What a wonderful way to end my Christmas Day. To sit and watch my boyfriend and father of Toast be tortured in front of my very eyes. Toast knows something's up. He's very active and won't stop kicking and punching every time he hears Wally yell with the pain. Why is Papa doing this to me? To Wally? Even to Toast and Mushi? What did they do? I know what I did. Well barring being alive (that annoys him no end), it's my fault he's in jail. And now he's out of revenge. And I know that we're not gonna out of this the same as we went in. For all I know, Toast could be fatherless by Boxing Day.

This is all my fault. And, for once, I'm not being brainwashed.

You're probably thinking, why did the stupid idiots sit there, in the dark, outside someone's garden? Because...well I was trying to make Toast think nothing was going on so he'd go back to sleep and stay asleep for the whole night. It failed. But what really makes me wonder is HOW Papa knew that we were there. No-one knew we were going to Sonia's house. And Sonia didn't know we were there...right? You have no idea who much me and Mushi shook when we heard our father's voice. I swear my blood froze mid flow in veins (glad it didn't. Or there'd be no more Toast). Next thing I knew he'd bundled us up and shoved us into the back of the van. Wally did try and fight but it was useful. Papa just grabbed his hood and chucked him into the back of the van like a bag of potatoes. He did the same to me and Mushi. I wasn't worried so much about me. More about Toast. If Papa ever finds out about me and Wally's baby then I might as well say 'bye bye' to Toast. In our family, people are not supposed to have kids until they are married. Now me and Wally WANT to be married but we're not...yet ;).

I knew immediately that Wally was full of corcern for Toast. Coz he got up next to me, asking me if I was alright and could I still feel Toast. Well, of course, I could feel Toast. As soon as he heard Wally he started going mad. Which was alright for Wally. He knew his baby was alive. Horrible for me, as it freaking hurts!

"Wally?"

"Yes, honey?" I'm a honey! Well was then.

"Could you possibly ask your baby to stop kicking, then kindly sellotape your mouth up so he didn't go mad every time he hears you!" I'd superglue his mouth if it were possible. His screaming is not only worrying Toast but breaking my heart.

"Oh. Yeah. Roight. Sure. Ere, Toast? Et's Daddy. Could yeh possibly go ta sleep foir a couple 'a' 'ours 'n' goive yeh mum a break? Thanks," Aww he's such a sweetie. Shame Toast didn't listen. Rascal.  
Right what happened next...I remember! How can I forget? Suddenly the van stopped (I love story telling!) and Papa opened the door, smiling evilly (he doesn't need to smile evilly. He looks evil 24/7).

"Get out. Now!" And with that he grabbed my arm and literally throw me out. Wally was not impressed by that.

"Hey! Watch et yeh idiot! Yeh coulda 'urt 'er!" I'm so glad he didn't let slip bout Toast. So, so, so glad!

"Whatever, squirt!" Nobody calls MY Wally squirt! And if I hadn't been pregnant and on the floor, I'd have whacked him HARD. Or at least tried to anyway. Wally wasn't very happy either.

"Less of the 'squirt'," He muttered before hopping out next to me. Mushi jumped out on her own account and helped me up, shaking. I could hear her teeth chattering. Then again, so were mine.

"Follow me," Now I've thought about it, we should have legged it when he was locking the van up. Not just stand there like plonkers. And then follow him. He took us to the Delightful's Mansion (!) but an underground part of it, like a dungeon part. There he locked me in chains against the wall (may I add that this chains around my waist are cold and TIGHT) and dangled Mushi upsidedown by her feet from the ceiling with rope. Her face is very red. And then...ooo I hate remembering but you have to know. He put Wally on some kind of rack thing which stretches him more every 5 minutes.

"So you grow a bit taller, squirt, and then you can actually look my daughter in the eye," He found that funny! And I am NO daughter of his. As far as I am concerned the man I called 'Papa' died a long time ago. He left us about half an hour ago (probably to go down the pub) and believe me I have tried every way to release myself from this chains. Mushi's not going last much longer if no blood goes to her head (yes I did listen for a bit in Science) and if that rack stretches Wally TOO much he'll be crippled for life. And it is agony, sitting here against the cold hard wall, watching them suffer. Escpecially hearing Wally yell with agony as the ropes tighten on his wrists and pull him further.

And the worst is that I can't do nothing but watch. And I'm hating it. Oh Jeez I can hear him coming. Better sit on this diary so he doesn't notice or I'm dead meat.

_**10:38pm,**_

He's just gone again. That was horrible. He's taken Wally off the rack (bout time!) and he has deep red marks around his wrists where the rope cut into him. Mushi was dropped down (hard onto the floor) and fainted from lack of blood in her brain.

"You thought that was pain, little boy?" Papa muttered to Wally, so close they were nose-to-nose. "Guessed so. Well I'LL show you pain!" And he did. In a horrible way He cut down Mushi's rope that had held her up there and used it as a whip. Every time it cracked against Wally, I felt my heart shatter, stabbing into my like tiny pieces of glass. I've never seen Wally's face like it was then. It may have only been by candle light but the shere terror and pain made me feel worse. Trust me, when you have always believed that one person could stand up to anything, that nothing could hurt them, that they could protect you, and then you see them defenceless, frightened, in pain it makes it 10 times worse. Once he was finished cutting Wally nearly in half, he turned to face Mushi, shaking her til she regained conciousness. I tried everything to move closer to her, but those blasted chains held me back.

"Now Mushi. Double-crossed your old dad haven't you? What's this? Hanging out with your sister and her little boyfriend eh? Well I'm gonna make. You. Pay!" Mushi was in tears and shaking like nothing before. Papa (how I hate to call him that) pressed a small button on the wall and a tank came out of the wall (it's beginning to sound more and more unrealistic as I continue) full of giant snakes. Huge things, at least as wide as Wally and about 5 times longer. Deadly monsters. Mushi nearly fainted again when he saw. Papa summoned her to the tank and shoved her inside. She cried and screaming, trying to kick her way out but he locked the door and padlocked it. She's still trapped now, trying to kick them off. But what he did to Wally is very frightening, especially as I know that this is probably the end.

"Get up, boy," He yanked Wally to his feet by his hair. Wally winced but said nothing, staggering. Papa pressed another button and a blind like thing went up, revealing an enclosed room with a small lamp for light behind a big glass window (at the time I wondered what that was for). He opened a small catflap thing and pushed Wally in and locked it. Now he was trapped too.

"I'm gonna go and think of more ways to slowly kill you all off. I'll be back, no worries," And then he left.

I know what the glass window's for. So I can watch Wally die. That's right. He's not gonna live now. Coz there's a timer next to the catflap reading 3:37:04. 3 hours, 37 minutes and 4 seconds left before all the oxygen in the tank runs out, leaving him to suffocate. The snakes are all gathering around Mushi. She's shrunk back against the corner, kicking out at them, trynog to get to back off. It's not working. Wally's trying to shout something at me. But the glass's sound proof so I can't here him. I've never hated my Papa so much as I do now. He's killing me boyfriend in front of my own ears and having my sister eaten alive next to me. I know what hasn't set me on a torture thing yet. Coz he knows that watching my sister and boyfriend will probably kill me off anyway.

Well he's wrong! I'm gonna live. If not for mine but for Wally and Toast's sake. Kuki Beetles never gives up. If Wally does die I'm gonna change my name to Beetles. So when Toast is born, he bears his father's name. I can only pray that Wally's actually here to be the first one to hold Toast.

_**10:45pm,**_

Mushi's getting tired and exhausted. She's not gonna last much longer I know she won't. All she's gotta do is faint and she's snake food. you can see it in their eyes that they know she's not gonna live much longer. And even though I hated her for 4 years and shuddered at the sound and thought of her name, I'd give anything for her to be out there, safe.

_**10:47pm,**_

Wally's pinned up against the glass wall, trying to smash through it. He's not getting very far. Toast is gonna mad. He can't take this. Even though he can't hear his father at the minute doesn't mean he didn't hear him earlier. It feels like he's desperate to get out to, as if to help his father. God bless his determination and his soul.

_**11:18pm,**_

Time's ticking. On and on. I'd give anything to break free from these chains and get Wally and Mushi out and escape. I can wish. I learnt a long time ago that wishes don't always come true. And I doubt that this one will.

_**11:34pm,**_

She's gone.

And I can't watch.

_**11:38pm,**_

And I never got to say goodbye. And that I'm sorry for neglecting her.

Mushi collapsed at 11:32pm from lack of oxygen, tiredness and everything else. And you can guess what happened next. The snakes took full advantage of the fact that she had just fallen onto the tank floor, unconcious and decided that it was dinner time.

How can they do that? And in front of my own eyes too. I'm refusing to look up. I want my memories of Mushi to be good ones, like days at the beach and stuff. Not watching her being eaten by monsters. Wally's just noticed. His eyes are wide with shock, his mouth's hanging open and he looks like he's gonna keel over with the shock. He mustn't faint! If he does, he might never wake up! He can't leave me too.

_**11:41pm**_

I feel sick now. And faint. I'm not going to now. I'll stay awake and as healthy as possible for Toast. He needs a strong mother. Like he has a strong father. And I know, that in my heart, even if Wally does die tonight, he'll watch over Toast and I til we die too. He'll be Toast's guardian angel. A father watching over him from Heaven even if he can't be on Earth to look after him. I know he'll see Toast's first steps, hear his first word, get his first boyfriend/girlfriend (depends whether he's a boy or girl) and everything else. I know it.

_**11:53pm,**_

Toast is really going for it now. Except I don't know whether it is Toast or I've got a bad stomach bug. But it really kills. It hurts so much, I'm crying here. I've never felt this pain before. This is worse than the worst period pain that I've ever suffered (and they hurt enough by themselves! Actually pretty glad that I haven't had one for MONTHS). What is Toast doing?

Oh no. I've just remembered some of my pregnancy magazines. And they describe the first stages of labour. Oh please don't tell me that this is labour! I wanted to be in a hospital with Wally at my side. Not stuck in a tank, dying. What to do, what to do...

_**12:01pm,**_

I know it now. This is definetely labour. It's getting worse. WHAT DO I DO!

**Author: Oh dear. Slight cock-up there. Mushi's dead. Wally's dying (or is he...the next chappie will tell ;)) and Kuki's going into labour. Alone with no-one to help her or Toast. Hmmm...I feel quite sorry for her actually. Hehe I have got to be the most evillest writer EVER. But hey, I'm not bothered. Pwease review! Bubixxxx :D**

P.S. Thank you to BuntyBadger for your idea bout making Kuki have the baby premature:D


	7. Tamara Lisa Beetles

**Tamara Lisa Beetles**

**Author: Grrrrrr stupid internet down! Can't put up next chappies! O well. Can still write em:D.Thank you Alex for your idea, I like it! Changed it slightly though. By the way, unsurprisingly enough (as I am only 13) I have never children so don't exactly know much about going into labour and stuff. So I'll have to guess! Pwease read and review.**

_**Sometime in the middle of the night, Boxing day**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

Oh. My. Goodness. Gracious. Me. What a night this has been. And there's still lots of it left. But very importantly: WALLY IS SAFE! And we're at the hospital in a ward,waiting for news on our Toast. Yup Toast is here! Here's an update on what last happened.

So I'm chained to the wall, diary next to me with pen, about to go into labour. Wally's trapped behind glass, pounding against the window, yelling something. Mushi's been killed and eaten by this monster-like snakes. And Papa (grrrr THING!) is out somewhere (most probably drinking). Toast couldn't come now! I wasn't in hopsital. And THREE MONTHS EARLY! I was only 6 months gone! And both me and Wally knew that. Him in his glass container and me against my wall.

Then it happened. Toast couldn't hold on any more. And nor could Wally. He hit harder and harder on the glass, cracking it slightly. Short Note: Having kids KILLS, man! It's agony! Never have kids until you're an adult and you're in hopsital for pain relief. It puts you off having another one, believe me. I don't want another! Not any time soon anyway. Toast was putting me through agony, really. I was crying with the pain. So I ripped off my bottom half of my clothes **(A/N: let's not go into detail...) **and cried harder. Wally was miming pushing at the glass. I couldn't push at the glass for him, I was having his kid here! Then I realised. He was telling me to push. I couldn't give birth to Toast here! He'd die with no special medical equipment and attention. But he'd die anyway if I didn't have him. So I pushed. And pushed. And it freaking KILLED. I swear at one point, I just wanted to die. But the thought of holding Toast in my arms, the son (or daughter, I know) of Wallabee Beetles **(A/N: That sounds wrong!)**, against me kept me going. Wally was watching carefully from the glass. Suddenly he turned back from the wall and walked to the other wall. I remember thinking to myself 'What the HELL is he doing? I need him to reassure me!' until I saw what he was doing. He bent down then straightened up, stretching. Then ran EXTREMELY fast at the glass, smashing straight through it, foot first. It must have cut him badly but he didn't seem to notice. He just darted over to me and unlocked the chains holding me back.

"Common Kooks, yeh gotta do et. Ah know yeh can, babes. Remember all that yeh read. Ah'm ere foir yeh," Aww what a sweetheart. He gave me his hand too. Bad idea. When you're in labour and it really hurts it's not the best idea for your partner to give you your hand unless they want it broken. Wally now calls it 'the Labour Crush' as I nearly crushed his hand to pieces. But hey he wasn't the one giving birth!

"It hurts!" I thought that should have been obvious to him. I was lying on the cold hard floor, screaming for my life and it couldn't have hurt. Oh no, never.

"Ah know, hunni, Ah know," Oh good, so he had twigged.

"You keep away from me, Beetles!" I never meant. It was just at that moment I just did not care. It was partly his fault I was in this much agony. Luckily he seemed to realise that I was in pain.

"Yeh're just sayin' that Kooks. Common, think of Toast," Toast. Yeah. Right. HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT TOAST!

I did it in the end. I had him. About half an hour later, when I was utterly exhausted.

"Kuki."

"What!"

"Look. Et's a little baby!" Oh yeah, real clever Wally! What did he think it was? A panda? I'm freaking glad Toast isn't a panda. They're bigger than babies. But I knew what Toast is.

A girl.

Yup. My daughter Toast was born in the early hours of 26th December (otherwise known as Boxing Day).

"Yeah, Wally. A baby girl,"

"Girl?" Hadn't he bothered to look? To see whether he had a son or daughter? Oh no not him.

"Yeah. Your daughter," Wally's daughter. Sounds odd. Even odder when you add that it's mine too. And I really wanted to hold her! "Give her here!"

"1 minute. My daughter? My baby girl?" How thick is he? YES HIS BABY GIRL. So I snatched Toast back with all the energy I had left and collapsed on to floor on top of this diary. "Weh better get yeh two ta 'ospital. Yeh know, ta 'ave yeh checked out," That was probably the best idea. Toast was looking a bit purple. But she was howling her head so that had to be a good thing. Wally pulled off his hoodie (and I pulled my tights up and stuff) and wrapped her in it. Had to keep her warm SOMEHOW.

"But what about Mushi?" Now that I think about it, that was a very stupid question to ask. But I wasn't in my right mind so I do have an excuse.

"Kooks. Ah don' loike 'aving ta say thois but Mushi's dead. Goine. Yeh can't bring 'er back. Noiw common, foir Toast's sake," He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. I very nearly dropped Toast as I looked back at the snakes, knowing my sister was inside them somewhere. A very horrid thought really.

Wally led us out of the mansion and to the hospital while I cared for Toast, wrapping her tighter in Wally's hoodie. At least she could smell her daddy's scent.

"Nurse! Nurse please somebody! My daughter, sheh needs help!" Wally yelled as he burst through the hospital doors. All heads turned to face us and I can't say I didn't go slightly pink (ok a LOT pink). About 10 nurses ran towards us and grabbed Toast running down the corridor with her. "Hey! Get back 'ere! That's our daughter!" Wally picked me up (I had nearly fainted for some unknown reason) and shot after them. They took her into a room with incubators and stuff and another nurse led me and Wally out to a room with a bed.

"Erm...Mr. Beetles and..." The nurse began, her face pale and serious.

"Mrs. Beetles," Wally quickly said, tightening his grip on me.

"...Mrs Beetles, your daughter is slightly ill at the minute. nothing to be concerned about. Much. We're doing everything we can. I must remind that she is premature so we can't promise anything. I'll send a doctor to come look at you, Mrs. Beetles, as you've just given birth and are so young," She finished before dashing off. Young indeed!

So now me and Wally are waiting in our ward, for someone to come check me out and give us updates on our daughter. This is gonna be a long night.

_**2:15am, Boxing day,**_

Wally's getting impatient, pacing our ward, mumbling to himself. We have decided on a name. Barring Toast anyway. Tamara Lisa. Don't ask where that came from. But her nickname is Toast (of course).

Oh here's the doctor who's come to check me over. Talk more in bit.

Kuki Beetles (no more a Sanban! Well...)  
Mother of Toast  
XXX

_**3:01am,**_

The doc checked me over and said I was fine, even though I'm such a 'young' mother. She said Toast was doing' fine' for the minute even though she was born really premature. Wally's gone to visit her. I'll see her later. I just wanna SLEEP.

_**3:04am,**_

Can't sleep. Keep getting images of Mushi 'dying' shall we say. I'm being haunted bout it. Hopefully thinking about Toast and Wally will help.

_**3:07pm,**_

It's not. Gonna go visit Wally and Toast.

_**3:21am,**_

Gone to see toast. Now she's all fresh and clean, we can see who she really is. You can tell she's definetely Wally's daughter. Blond hair, green eyes, short (haha!). Probably gonna have a foul temper too. Wally's so proud.

"Definetely Daddy's girl, hey Kooks?" Yeah Wally. Definetely. DID SHE GET ANYTHING FROM ME! Barring her gender that is?

Here's a copy of her birth certificate:

**Full Name: Tamara Lisa Beetles (Toast)  
Date of Birth: 26th December 2006, 1:34am**

**Gender: Female (obviously)  
Place of Birth: Cleveland General Hospital**

**Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Green**

**Weight: 6lb 4oz  
Nationaility: Australian (well half Australian. But she looked more Australian than Japanese anyway) **

Mother's Details:  
Full Name: Kuki Taya Beetles  
Maiden Name: Sanban  
Date of Birth: 16th July 1992  
Occupation: Student

**Nationaility: Japanese  
Address: 34 Primrose Road, Cleveland **

Father's Details:

**Full Name: Wallabee Beetles  
Date of Birth: 2nd January 1992  
Occupation: Student  
Nationaility: Australian  
Address: 43 Leafen Lane, Cleveland**

Signed, sealed and delivered, eh? It's official now.

_**3:24am,**_

Wally's alseep next to me. We're sharing my bed and he's got his back to me and is SNORING. Jeez, man!

_**3:27am,**_

How to shut him up? Without sufficating him that is? That knocks the whole 'put pillow over head' thing then.

I want to hold my baby! NOW!

_**8:34am,**_

I must have gotten a bit of sleep, I guess. But now I really want to hold Toast. Must be a thing new mothers get. But hey, no more moring sickness! Then again, it's 'hello' periods again. There's always SOMETHING bad in everything.

Oh finally, Wally's awoken!

"Hey babes. Ready ta go 'n' see Toast?" DEFINETELY! I'll be back in a bit. Gonna go visit my daughter.

_**8:55am,**_

She's so adorable when she's asleep. We lifted her out of her incubator (being careful that all the wires were still in place and not tangled or anything) and held for a few seconds, just staring at her. Wally held her the most, smiling down at her. She turned towards him and held onto his hoodie. Her little hands are so small. Each delicate little finger nail is TINY. Barely a centimetre long.

"Sheh's gorgeous, loike 'er mum," Wally whispered, kissing her head. Or more her small tuft of blond hair. Knowing Wally, he'd cut it into a bowl hair cut so she's his double. Never known more of a proud father. Thinking of that. I wonder what's gonna happen about my father? Maybe he'll just give up and move back to Japan? **(A/N: How wrong is she? I'm not finished with Kani yet...).**

"Beautiful daughter, you've got Wally," I whispered back, stroking her hair.

"WEH'VE got, Kooks," He added, handing her over. It's so hard to take in that I'm a mother. I have my own daughter now, my own responsiblities, a child who will depend on my to look after them. And I swear on Abby's life (where'd she come from?) that I will do everything to do what's best for her. Little Toast Beetles.

_**9:10am,**_

BREAKFAST!

Though hospital food's never THAT nice. But Hoagie always seems to eat it anyway. Oh yeah! Nigel, Hoagie and Abby! They'll have to know! They can find out later. Hehe.

_**9:25am,**_

You'll never guess what! I can barely believe it (or understand it) but the nurses are letting us go home! They say Toast is doing excellently, better than they expected, a little survivor and that we can go home with her when we like. We're soooo going now! We gotta show her off to the others! I thought they'd wanna keep her in longer as she'd premature but apparently not. Adult's minds work odd...**(A/N: I know hospitals wouldn't let them out after just a night but this is my story so it goes MY way. Lol.)**

_**9:46am,**_

Nearly there. We're outside the tree-house, looking up. Wally's got Toast, who's gone to sleep. Finally! She's been crying for half the way here. Oh well better go up...

_**9:52am,**_

We're outside the door of the main room. I'm gonna be writng as they say this so my writing may be a bit of a mess. Here goes...

"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4! Where have you been! Weve been worried sick!" Numbuh 1's just got up and walked over to us. Abby's jumped up to, along with Hoagie and is running excitedly.

"KUKI! How are you gurl? Are you and the baby alright?" Yeah. Me and Toast are fine. Well I'm fine. Toast's with her dad...

"Numbuh 4! Explain yourself! And what's that bundle you're holding...

**Author: CUT! Ok you'll have to wait til the next chappie to read about when the others meet Toast. Haha what fun! Note: Kani WILL return. If he didn't, where would all the fun be? And beleive me, the life of the new 'Beetles' family is not going to go as perfectly as they'd have hoped... Oh and hello to Tamara Lisa Beetles (who was named after my sister, Lisa)! Pwease reivew and bubixxxx! **


	8. Holidays to Europe?

**Holidays to Europe?**

**Author: Fact: Female Elephants stay with their mothers for their whole life  
Fact: A Killer Whale is actually the largest species of a Dolphin  
Fact: Trying to keep with with 3 fanfics is hard  
Fact: This is an update for Three's A Crowd  
Plea: Please read and review  
Final Message: Bubixxxx**

**_9:54am (yes I am writing at the present time. Don't ask questions) _**

"Oh...err...thois?" Yes Wally. That thing you're holding. That's what they want to know. What is it? Well I know. I've had to suffer it for 6 months. Oh the joys of motherhood.

"Yes Numbuh 4, that," Numbuh 1 narrowed his eyes and gave us a stern look. He has seriously got to stop looking so much like an adult. It reminds me of Papa when I was little and caught licking the jam jar.

"Oh," Don't look at me, Wally! I'm not gonna help you. I've done my part (Having to give birth to it is quite enough for me) so it's your turn. Mummy needs arest.

"Numbuh 4..." And Numbuh 1 has to stop using such a threatening voice. It may make Toast start crying. And that would be a disaster.

"It's cheese! Probably MY cheese, actually. Numbuh 4! Have you nicked my Swiss? No it must be the Cheddar. He always liked theCheddar Cheese..." Oh Numbuh 2 shut up! Trust this whole situation to go back to his freaking food! And for your information her name is not _Cheese _(though if I had given Wally totally his own way she probably would have been), she's TOAST. End of discussion. Full stop.

"No!" Wally don't drop her! He nearly dropped my baby! That does it!

_**10:14am,**_

They found out. Eventually. In the end. As dear old Mama (Jeez she had a lot of sayings), 'Lying will get you nowhere in life. Only turn you in circles. Telling the truth will show you the right path'. I should write a book of Mama's sayings. It'd probably be the size of one of the books that geeky kid carries around at school. Oh yeah. School. Will get back to that later.

I had to take Toast off Wally. He'd drop herif I left them any longer. It's a wonder he wasn't holding her by her head. He is, after all, the only boy I know who cannot tell who his future self is even when they are looking him in the eye. Abby told me all about that incident when we were...10? 11? Oh well.

"Gimme her!" I ran at Wally to reclaim our daughter. But at exactly the same time as Hoagie did. Why does that lad CARE so about freaking CHEESE! And guess who won?

"Ha! Shouldnt nick MY cheese should you Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 snickered as he snatched Toast of Wally. Oh poor old Wally, bless him, he looked so frightened.

"Hey! Give 'er back!"

"Jeez, you've even given it a gender know! Spending too much time with Numbuh 3's made you go off your trolley. You are seriously...WHAT THE HELL!" Ah. Yes. Hmm. He could have just seen that 'cheese' was actually 'Toast'. Well he had to find out sooner or later. Preferably sooner or else Wally'd worry that Numbuh 2 would actually try and eat Toast. Good luck, Tennis Guy.

"Really Numbuh 2. What is it? Give it here!" And then Numbuh 1 decided to join in too. It was only a matter of time before Abby just grabbed Toast and screamed for everyone to shut up. 3 boys all arguing over a bundle of blankets (and my daughter too!), 1 'supposedly pregnant' girl watching (remember that Abby didn't know that I had had Toast) and her, who would end up being in the middle of it soon.

"Please, as leaduh I demand that you give me that...whatever it is! Thing!" EXCUSE ME NUMBUH 1! But I do believe that the THING is my kid! And anyway 'Thing' is down the pub (well...most probably). I was sooo desperate to say that. And highly insulted too. That wasn't a thing! That was my Toast!

"Excuse meh! THING! Yeh'll 'urt 'er! Gerroff! Ah've only bin a dad foir 5 minutes! So GET OFF!" That made them let go. Nigel's sunglasses nearly fell onto the floor. They were dangling by one ear...and what a prat he looked too. Numbuh 2 looked like he'd just been told Christmas has been cancelled. Obviously 'cheese' means more to him than his best friend being a dad. Hmph!

"Dad! You mean..." And that's what all the attention turned to me. And Toast started crying but we'll ignore that for a moment. Abby opened her mouth to say something. Then shut her mouth again. I tried so hard not to think of a goldfish even though she looked ridiculously like one.

"WHAT! You mean, you've had your baby EARLY! But you...have...3 months...left," That was Numbuh 1. Trying to take it in .Good luck.

"Hey congratulations mate! Sorry I acted like a prat. I thought you had my cheese!" Well at least SOMEONE was happy for us. Numbuh 2 whacked Numbuh 4 on the back, nearly knocking him over. Good thing I had hold of Toast. Abby carried on staring. Numbuh 1 looked like he was gonna faint.

"Eh thanks. Sheh's Toast, not THING!" Wally said, glaring at Numbuh 1who'd gone pale.

"Surely you didn't name the poor kid' Toast' d'ya? And common Numbuh 1! Pull yourself together, man! You knew she was pregnant!" Precisely! Pull yourself together Numbuh 1! I think he's still having a breakdown in his room at the minute. Some Christmas this is. And so WHAT if we named our kid 'Toast'? It's OUR kid. I could call her 'Turnip' if I wanted. Luckily I thought against that.

"Yes but...Well I hadn't had time to prepare! I had install some new seats and equipment in our ships and make things 'Baby' proof and buy baby food, you know. I am not prepared for this!" Ooooo well I've got news for you Numbuh 1. ME AND NUMBUH 4 WEREN'T PREPARED FOR THIS EITHER SO THERE! What? He was being ridiculous. Surely he didn't think we'd meant to have the baby this early. If he did, then he is obviously stupid. We're not ready for this either.

Oh Jeez, where is Toast gonna sleep? We'll get back to that...

"We'll survive, Numbuh 1, I'll go out right now and get some stuff. Boxing Day or not, some shops have GOT to be open!" And with that, Numbuh 5 marched out, slamming the door behind her. It reminded me of when Numbuh 4 did that...he'd go out and slam the door so hard that the whole tree-house would shake. Quite funny really.

"Fine. See ya," Numbuh 1 said grumpily and stomped off to his room. Sometimes he acts like a total 2 year old. Must be his nature.

"Oh. Well. Okay. Can I hold the baby? Can I? Please? I am your best mate after all!" I never in my wildest dreams would have guessed that NUMBUH 2 would be interested in babies. Wally nearly fainted with shock. I handed Toast back to him.

"Well...Ah...Whadda ya think, Kooks?" Why ask me? He's Toast's dad. He canpick . I wasn't bothered. So I shrugged.

"As yeh ma bes' mate..." He handed Toast over carefully and Numbuh 2 took her, supporting her head and everything. He is an EXPERT on kids. It's amazing!

"Hey. How in the name of Numbuh 4's orange hoodie did YOU get so good with babies?" I had to ask. Just couldn't resist. He did look a bit awkward though...

"Well...after ma dad left, Mum had just had Tommy. Not really, JUST had. He was around 2-3. And anyway, Mum got really upset so I had to help her out, look after Tommy and stuff. Eventually I ended up looking after him all the time. Until Mum got better. But I know quite a bit about kids. Ever needa baby-sitter, here I am!" Wow! And wow again! Wowzee wowzee wow! Numbuh 2! Good with babies! WOW! That is VERY VERY helpful!

"Really? Cool! Yeh can help meh out then! Uncle Hoagie!" Typical. I just see them two sitting there, Numbuh 2 giving Wally lessons on how to be a 'dad'. Hehe!

"Uncle Hoagie? Can I really be his uncle?" Glad he's so happy about it.

"Yeah. And ef Kooks agrees, Godfather too!" Definetely! If anything ever happens to me and Wally, I'd like to think that Toast was in good hands. Hoagie knows what's what with kids. Good thing too. I know a bit more than I used too. Those pregnancy mags were extremely helpful. Even if I did get odd glances when I bought them.

"Yeah sure! Course ya can!"

"Great! Now little Toast shall we ask Mummy and Daddy if we can borrow you for a bit to show you my new special present I've been making for you?" He's been making a special present for Toast! Awww that's so sweet of him! I smiled when she said that and nodded. Wally looked less convinced but nodded too. Hoagie grinned.

"Common then, Toast, we'll see ya in a bit. If ya wanna her at any time we'll be in my room kay?" And then he left. I'm so happy that he likes Toast. And has taken a interest in her. Every cloud has a silver lining!

"But what ef sheh touches something electric? And 'urts 'erself?" He is such a worryguts! I trusted Hoagie (I know! Shock, horror!) with Toast, even if my boyfriend didn't. And he still don't. He's pacing our room (yes OUR room. We've knocked down the wall so we now have a HUGE room! Yay!), muttering to himself. Yes at this present time. Write more later. Better try and calm him down. Wish me luck.

Kooks Beetles (no comment)  
On behalf of Toast Beetles

XXX

_**11:23am,**_

Well that did not work. I moreorless made him worse. So bad that he marched off to Numbuh 2's room to reclaim her. Welcome to World War 3.

"Wally please. She'll be fine. I promise you. Wally!" I had to try. He was nearly running across the room, let alone pace it.

"FOINE! FOINE! Sheh could beh lyin' dead under a bit of broken ship that's fallen down! Sheh's probably NOT foine!" He was SERIOUSLY over-reacting. But, believe me. he can get pretty scary when he's in a bad mood. Eapecially when it's mixed with worry. I don't why though. Hoagie is, well was, his best friend.

"Wally, he's your best friend, surely you trust him looking after your daughter for 10 minutes..."

"TRUST HIM! Why do yeh think he's named 'the Doofus'? Coz he's an idiot! And no Ah don't trust him with MEH daughter. Sheh's the only one Ah got so sheh's special ta meh. Am Ah not allowed ta worry bout 'er? Ah...well...Ah loive 'er yeh know!" Awww! I nearly cried at that! He cares! Well, duh, I knew that but, he's not famous for showing his emotions like that.

"I know you do, honey. I love her too you know! She's my daughter. Our daughter. Our baby. You're entitled to care for her safety. But I'm sure she's fine..."

"'Ow can yeh beh sure? Ah'm 'is mate, Ah know what he's loike! He's probably found some ol' invention and forgotten all about 'er...Oh no!" He dug a hole and fell into it there. Making himself worry even more. Luckily I deverted him from running right out of the room.

"Oh common Wally! You know he never leaves any invention of his unfinished! Relax! The worst that could of happened is that he's gone to get a snack and left...her...alone..." That did it. The really set the red alert going off in his head. His face went pale and his eyes widened so much I thought that drop off his head.

Sometimes, I am a complete idiot.

"Toast!" He ran from the room and charged down the corridor with me running behind, calling his name over and over.

"Wally! Wally come back! WALLY!" Fat lot of good it did. He completely, utterly ignored me. The amount of times I am ignored, I might as well have never learned to talk. I may become a mime.

"Wally!" And yet again, he ignored me. Dunno why I bothered trying.  
Then he ran into Hoagie's room, moreorless yanking the door of the hinges. Surely this was over the top. Numbuh 2 was sitting by the far end of the room, where the ships usually arrive when we return from a mission or other sectors visit. He was talking to Toast. Or himself.

"...Here we go, isn't that nice? Now you can see all the little people and the trees and look! Even your grandpa is out! Don't look very happy does he? probably feels ill from eating too many Christmas puds yesterday. You know, one day, we'll ask Daddy if he'll take you to Europe to see some of the views there for a vacation or Canada. You'd probably it there. Eh... knowing Wally he'd rather take you to a football match. Right Daddy's Little Girl you're gonna be. I can see it. You've got a lovely Mummy, a Daddy who cares so much about you that he's worrying when your Uncle Hoagie looks after you, you've got Auntie Abby who thinks the world of you and you've got me, Uncle Hoagie..." Aww dat's so sweet! Lovely Mummy. Caring Daddy. Didn't change anything though. Wally still nearlyknocked him out of the tree house.

"Oi, yeh! Where es sheh? Es shes alroight? What 'ave yeh done with 'er?" Wally grabbed Hoagie by the collar and yanked hard. Hoagie nearly choked.

"What...d'ya...think...you're...doing! You...idiot!...Let...go...of...m...e!" He went an odd shade of purple while trying to talk. I did try (yes honest!) to make Wally get off. Didn't work. Never does.

"Wally! Let go of him! She's fine I'm sure of it. Now please!"

"No! Where es sheh?" Uh oh. I knew from the start this wasn't gonna end with a civil chat and a cuppa tea...

"Wally!...You're...my...best...friend...so...LET GO!" Wally dropped him like a stone and he made a loud _thump_ as he fell to the floor.

"Stuff the bes' friend crap. Meh bes' friend es Kooks. Mother of meh daughter. And where es sheh! TEL MEH NOW!" Aww I'm his best friend! As well as his girlfriend! Anyway...

"Whatever. Look shes' over there! See? In the Moses basket I made for her!" He made her a Moses Basket! But with a funny detechter thing that monitored our baby while she was in it and if she was hungry it would call out 'Toast is hungry' or if she needed her nappy done 'Toast needs her diaper changed' and so on. Pretty cool actually. And it could tell if she was hot or cold as well. If I'd have been Wally, I'd been thanking him not threatening!

Wally ran to the basket (almost sending it over the edge) and grabbed the sleeping baby from inside. She stirred a little then turned over slightly and grabbed Wally's hoodie in her little fist. He looked down at her, grinning like he'd been blessed. Then looked up again at Hoagie and the smile fell back into a frown. I must tell him one day that it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile. Therefore giving you more wrinkles. Not that he'd care much.

"You've changed Numbuh 4. Ever since you found out that Kuki was pregnant and than when she had Toast, you've became Super Dad. 'Oh I must protect thee most important child!'. You're not the Numbuh 4 I know. He's gone on vacation. Tell me when he gets back," And with that he left the room, slamming the door behind. I must admit, on account that this is a super rare occasion, that Wally actually looked hurt by these words.

This is gonna be a long day.

_**11:34am,**_

And a dreadful dinner time.

**Author: Oh how fun. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 argument. Yay! They'll make it up soon... I guess. How fun it is to be in Sector **

**V (grins evilly). Pwease read and review! Bubixxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. The Truth's Out

**Author: And yet another update from Mazzi4 on Weds night. Yay for Mazzi4! - Looks around to see no one there - Oh. Well. Numbuh 4! You can come listen to my fanfic then!  
N4: Do I have to?  
Me: Yes. So here goes! Say it Numbuh 4!  
N4: - sigh- Mazzi does not, even though she so deeply wishes, own KND or any of it's characters. Only this plot.  
Me: And the rest...  
N4: -grunt- Please R&R. Can I have them flowers now for Kuki?The ones you said were from you AND me?**

**Me: Yeah. In the cupboard ;) So let the story begin!**

_**7:15am, 5th January, BACK TO SCHOOL DAY **_

Dear Diary,

I gotta go back to school today.With Toast. At least I have Wally to help out so I'm not a single teenage mum.

Things could be a lot worse.

_**7:16am,**_

Then again, I wouldn't always be so sure of that. My friends from school are going to find out sooner or later. Preferably later. So I have chance to find a good escape route.

Missions have been a lot odder. Yesterday we went back 6 times. Coz the first time, I forgot her bottle. Then Wally left her blanket behind. Then we had to change her nappy. Then we got half way to our destination and remembered we'd forgotten her dummy. Then we had to stop to feed her. And FINALLY Wally forgot her favourite teddy. By the time we had got all her stuff on board and everyone else, we were 45 minutes late. Wasn't totally our fault... but when you got a small baby, you need to make sure that you have everything you need.

Pretty silly to go out without a spare set of clothes and LOADS of spare nappies, trust me.

**_7:18am,_**

Got a lot of packing to do today. Including: Toast's stuff and my school stuff.  
Yay for me:D

**_7:22am,_**

Everyone is talking to each other again! Though we all did get a bit miffed with each other yesterday. But a biiiiiiiiig double cheese pizza soon sorted that out.

Numbuh 2 is now officially Toast's godfather. I will get her christened! Some time before her 18th birthday! Though how I can talk about her 18th birthday when she's not even 3 weeks old is a bit silly... then again...I AM SILLY :D

_**7:25am**_

Gotta stop being silly. Must start being a responsible, mature mother. I have to look after my daughter, Toast now.

_**7:27am,**_

FAT CHANCE!  
I'm still the same mad Kuki as I was before. I could have 16 kids and 24 grandchildren and it wouldn't chance my way of life! It's my life and I like living it! Though I mustn't put Toast's life at risk. That is careless.

_**7:31am,**_

Toast's still asleep. Every cloud has a silver lining.

Wonder what Papa's doing now? Though who gives a flying carrot? Probably trying to pay back debt to the many banks and pubs and goodness knows what.  
**_  
_**Poor Mushi. I saw her in a dream last night. She told me to 'be careful'. What in the name of Sir. Fiddlestick was she _on about? _It made no sense WHATSOEVER. Be careful of what? I'm safe. Right?

**_7:35am,_**

Am I stoopid! PAPA'S ON THE LOOSE AND I WONDER WHY I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL! I am a born idiot.

Wonder where I get that from...and no not you, Mama.  
At least Mushi is with Mama now. Together. BUT THEY'VE LEFT ME WITH PAPA! And then there were two. Three I mean. I've got Toast too.  
School soon. Better go get dressed. Today is gonna be a WONDERFUL day - cough cough-

_**9:15am,**_

Correction: School is DREADFUL so far. I'm not taking the bus. Numbuh 2's taken us all in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.2 to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. We're in it now. Wally's got Toast (he's only dropped her TWICE this morning but Abby caught her the second time) but I'm taking her when we actually have to go into the school building. I dunno whether I should go to a teacher or not. Probably not. That's just asking for attention.And a detention.  
My intention in life is to be invisible. And I'm good at it!

_**9:17am,**_

Though I'm hardly gonna be invisible with a baby under my arm. I'm gonna put her in my rucksack (with the zip undone I'm not that stupid, ya know! Don't answer) and hope she doesn't cry during class. Then at break, me and Wally are gonna creep to the library and feed and change her so she'll sleep til midday. PLEASE LET IT WORK, MAMA!

_**9:21am,**_

Ok, we gotta get off this ship now. Wish me luck.

_**10:27am,**_

So far, so good. Maths is seriously boring at the minute and I'd give anything to play with Toast. Luckily she's asleep in the bag. I've checked a couple of times, making sure she was okay. Good thing I sit at the back of the class. Quite handy.  
Ques 10. if x y and y m and m n what does n ? Answer: And I'm to know that how! Shame Abby's not in my Maths class is. Nigel is but he's at the front. Not helpful.

_**10:30am,**_

BREAKTIME! FINALLY! We, me and Wally, are in the library, next to the biology bit where NO-ONE goes so we're quite safe. Wally's changing Toast (a icky job) and I'm handing him wet wipes every now and again. It's very funny watching his face crease up when he changes her. I'll have to video it one day.

"Why do AH 'ave ta change 'er? Sheh's yeh kid an all!" I know, Wally, I know but it's amusing watching you do it. Cruel but funny.

"I know. But it gives you practise!" I had enough practise with Mushi, helping Mama out. I highly doubt that Wally helped HIS Mama out with Joey, his baby brother. Well he's hardly a baby now... About 4-5 I'd say. History next. Wonderful.

_**11:13am,**_

Oh well, this IS wonderful. I'm not even in school anymore! I'm in some random place at a random time of a random day. Trust THIS to happen to _me_. Look:  
I was sitting quite peacefully, minding my own buisness may I add, at the front of the class, writing about some ancient old president, when Mr. Frybingle walked past my desk and _delibrately _kicked my bag. Which woke Toast up. You have no idea how FAST my heart went then. Not average speed I can tell you. And of course, Toast started crying which is what most people would do of they were stuck in a rucksack and then got kicked.

"What the..." Mr Fribingle started as this high pitched scream entered the room. All heads turned towards me and the bag. Then Mr Frybingle picked up the bag (!) and brought out Toast who was wrapped in Wally's hoodie (coz she sleeps well in it), crying her head off.

"A baby? Miss Sanban!" Uh oh, I knew it. I was dead meat. Everyone had found out about Toast now. By home time it would be all round school.

"Is it Wally's?" Someone called (probably Valarie).

"Of course!" yelled someone else (Lizzie I'd say) "I recognise the hoodie! And she's his girlfriend!"

"Never knew you had it in you! I'd have tried otherwise!" One of the boys called out. Horrid things they are in my class. That's all they think about.

"What's IT'S name? That thing you and Wally have made?" Valarie shouted, laughing her evil little head off at that same time. My cheeks went bright red and I snatched Toast back.

"Shuddup! Leave Num- Kuki alone! She never wanted it to happen!" Numbuh 2 butted in. At least SOMEONE was supporting me. Though he loves Toast as much as us.

"Oh so are you the daddy then? Hoagie?" Lizzie said, giggling. Hoagie's turn to go red.

"Don't be a prat, Lizzie! Look at it! It's got Wally's eyes and everything! I bet it'll talk with an Australian accent to. I'll have to congratulate him at lunch. If I can get to him. He'll have all the girls round after this gets round!" That did it for me. After one of the boys said that I couldn't take it. I shoved my desk out of the way and ran out of class, holding onto Toast for dear life while Numbuh 2 yelled after me to come back and Mr. Frybingle chased me. Though as he is a fat thing and looked like a hippo he failed and gave up and tried to settle the class down. Good luck, Mr Hippo!

_**11:14am,**_

So now, Toast and I, are in the middle of nowhere. No, tell a lie, we're at the beach, hiding. And we're gonna stay here too. Well until Toast needs more nappies or food. Then we MIGHT just have to sneak back to the tree-house for emergency supplies. But only quickly. Then we're back on the run. I can't go back to school now. I'm the laughing stock. Poor Wally, I've left him to cope with it. Oh no.  
Oh Dear.

I've left Wally...

...and with all those girls too... Oh...hmmm...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**The Ever So Annoying Mazzi4: Ok we're gonna take a short break from Kook's diary to see what the others r up to. It's from no-one's PoV, just nortmal. Ok, enjoy :D **

"Er...Wally, guys, I got some...bad news for you," Hoagie said, biting on his lip. Nigel, Abby and Wally looked at him curiously.

"Hey Daddy, how's it going?" Some random boy said to Wally as he walked past. Wally looked back at him, confused.

"What's up, Numbuh 2?" Nigel said, breaking Wally's attention away from the boy. Wally scratched his head and looked at Hoagie oddly.

**"Hey where's Kooks? An' Junior?" As soon as he said it, Hoagie looked worried and watched his feet.**

**"Well ya see, during class, Mr. Fry kinda kicked Toast's bag with her innit..." Hoagie began only to be interruppted by a worried Wally. **

"What! Es sheh okay?"

"She's FINE, " Hoagie continued, "I hope. Anyway so the whole class finds out about Toast and then work out that she's your's too. And then some kid said something evil to Kuki and she ran out with Toast. Haven't seen her since. Lizzie says she's not in the girl's bathroom or anywhere in school,"

"WHAT! What did the kid say! Who was 'e? Ef Ah get meh 'ands on 'im..." Wally threatened, clinching his fists. Nigel looked worried. Abby had gone pale.

"She's gone? With Toast? But that's dangerous! Especially with her dad on the loose!" Abby sobbed, sniffing.

**"Oh geez, yeah," Wally remembered and bowed his head. Nigel put a hand on his shoulder. " Ah gotta find 'er!" **

"No! No you can't! You have to stay here!" Nigel complained, holding him still as Wally struggled.

"Incase yeh 'adn't noticed...MEH GIRLFRIEND AN' DAUGHTER ARE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE WIV A MURDERER!" Wally yelled at him. Many other students stopped dead in their tracks and looked round at them.

**"Wa-hey! Daddy's getting stressed!" One lad shouted at them, laughing. **

"Ooo I like a guy with a temper! If Kuki and your daughter don't turn up and die then I'LL be your girlfriend and have your kid, Wallabee," One girl said, coming up to him and grinning stupidly. Wally gave her a disgusted look and shoved her away.

**"Ah don' 'ave time foir thois!" He pushed this way through the crowd and disappeared outside, Abby, Nigel and Hoagie following.**

**Annoying Dude Called Mazzi4: Oh dear. Slight problem. Oh well! He'll get over it! Back to Kuki! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------TRANSMISSION CONTINUED---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**12:35pm,**_

I'm hungry now. I should have ran and hid in the canteen and nicked some pizza. Might have been helpful. This is a stupid idea! I'm never gonna survive! What have I got for drink? Sea water! Lovely. Toast's asleep on my lap. I should be happy. I have a baby who's CONSTANTLY sleeping. Quite lucky. But I'm missing my boyfriend!  
At least I have his hoodie. Or one of them. He seems to have many.

He must be getting hell at school now. I do feel a BIT guilty for leaving him to fend for himself. SORRY WALLY! I LOVE YOU!

_**12:46pm,**_

**_  
_**I have just seen the impossible.

Mushi.

THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! SHE CAN'T BE SITTING BY THE SEA WATCHING THE TIDE! SHE'S DEAD!

But I'm sure that's her. But it can't be...

_**12:52pm,**_

It is.

**Author: Hmm is Mushi back from the dead? Nah...right? Pwease review, I wil be extremely grateful to those who do! Bubi xxxxxxxx**


	10. Secrets Unfolded

**Secrets Unfolded**

**Author: An answer to your request. Here's your update of 'Three's A Crowd'. I had a lot of emails telling me to get updating to here I am. Please read and review. Bubi xxxx**

_**1:10pm, 5th January,**_

I must be insane. I must be. My sister cannot be alive. I SAW HER DIE FOR PETE'S SAKE! This is a nightmare. Soon I'll wake up and it'll be...July again. Then I could never get pregnant and would never have any of these problems! Even though I love my Toast dearly, if I could turn the clock back, I would prevent her being conceived? I dunno. I shouldn't be worrying about that. What is done is done and I can't help it.

But a miracle has happened today. My sister lives! Or so I think. She's still sitting there, tossing stones in the ocean, sobbing. Should I talk to her? Or is it another girl who looks like my Mushi? I'm gonna have to talk to her. She's _family_.

_**1:43pm,**_

I swear my life gets weirder and weirder. That girl IS Mushi, even though "she" died on Christmas Day. Here's what happened;  
I got up, holding my Toast tightly and went over to the girl and knelt down beside her.

"Mushi?" I whispered, my hand on her shoulder. She turned to face me, tears fresh in her eyes. It was definitely Mushi.

"Kuki?" She said quietly, rubbing her eyes. I looked at her little tear stained face and knew this was my sister.

"Yes, Mushi-chan, it's me, your sister, Kuki-chan," She ain't half got big. She must be around 8-9ish. She looked at me closer, brushing my hair out of my face.

"KUKI" She suddenly cried and jumped at me, hugging me tight. I fell back, holding my baby as well as trying to support myself. "Oh Kuki! So much has happened!" I knew that already. But how did she know that?

"Yes, yes Mushi, watch out, I'm trying hold the baby here!" I said to her, sitting back up again and rocking Toast.

"Baby!" Oh yeah, I forgot that she didn't know about Toast.

"Oh yeah, I would have told you," That's a lie. I thought she already knew. SHE WAS MEANT TO BE DEAD! Something wasn't right here...

"You've had a baby? A boy or girl? What's his/her name? Who's the dad? When did you have it?" Mushi suddenly coming out with all these questions, getting excited and clapping her sleeves together in a cute seal impression. I took a deep breath.

"Yes I have a baby. She's a girl. Her name's Tamara Lisa but I call her Toast. The father is Wally, you know him. I had her on Boxing Day," I gabbled quickly but she seemed to take it all in.

"Isn't she cute! Wally you say! Numbuh 4! I remember him! She looks like him doesn't she!" Too true.

"Yes, very. So Mushi what are you doing here?" I had to change the subject some how. I NEEDED TO KNOW IMPORTANT INFORMATION! Her face fell and she slumped back onto the sand.

"Oh yeah. Oh Kuki I feel so guilty! It's _my _fault!" What's her fault? That shocked me. I grabbed hold of her shoulders (placed Toast next to me on the sand) and shook her gently.

"Tell me Mushi! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I said angrily. She began to cry again.

"I've been such an idiot! He's gonna kill me now!" She sobbed, wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve. I shuddered. Kill? Who? I should have guessed. "It's my fault he hit you. I should have stopped him. I shouldn't have helped him out of jail. shouldn't have made Sonia dress up-"

"Woah, woah, woah woah! Slow down girl! YOU HELPED HIM OUT OF JAIL! WHY! ARE YOU STUPID!" I shook her harder and she cried harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Honest! He brainwashed me! I was taken to visit him and he told me what to do. So I did it. I hid in the prison toilets til night then slipped the keys through the bars so he could escape. He didn't even _thank _me! Just told me what I had to do next. He'd overheard you and Wally talking, saying you were coming to find me, so he ran to Sonia's house and told me to dress her to look like me and stand her out in the garden. So I did and then she disappeared and I panicked and her mum panicked. The next day, Papa came back to me, when I was in the garden and told me that Sonia was dead and that you and Wally had escaped. I asked what was going on and he told me everything of what had happened down in the Delightful's Mansion. But soon, Sonia's mum somehow found out that Sonia was dead and chucked me out. So here I am, And I'm so sorry! I tricked you two and I should never helped him escape. Now Sonia's dead and it's gonna be you too. Or Wally..." She was shaking but the time she was finished and crying uncontrollably. Then again, I was shaking too. He was trying to kill me and Wally.

"Mushi? Mushi, did he tell you WHEN he's gonna try and kill me and Wally!" I asked her, wiping a tear from her cheek. she nodded mournfully.

"Tonight," Tonight! I swear my heart skipped a beat then. He was going to attack the tree-house TONIGHT! I have to warn the others! I have to! "He told me the plan as well before I was made homeless. I was meant to go to your tree-house and bribe you to come out onto th boat deck where Papa would be waiting...and then..." She shuddered and continued. "He's going to be there tonight, 8:30pm, and even if I don't turn up he has a Plan B. He's going to trap Wally when he's alone in his bedroom or you in yours. Then kill you..." That did I had to get back to the tree-house. Before 8:30 to warn them. So me and Wally could escape. So we could all escape.

"Oh my..." I stammered, biting hard on my nail. Mushi nodeed and took in a deep breath, her teeth chattering.

"He will return. And murder tonight. One innocent life will be ended," She suddenly said, her voice like a robot, staring straight ahead. I looked behind me, only to see the cliffs and more sand. I raised an eyebrow and shook her again.

"Mushi!"

"Huh? What?" She shook her head to wake herself up and blinked at me. She was in a different world there. but still...

_"One innocent life will be ended," _That small sentence stuck in my head, replaying over and over and over.

Mushi and I are leaning against the cliffs now. Mushi's asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. So is Toast, on my lap. I miss Wally. I want him here. And I pray to God that he is safe.

_**2:24pm,**_

I've got to go back to him. I can't sit here, wondering what they are doing. No duh, I know they're meant to be at school but they'll be out soon. And I can slip them the info and we can leg it. Mushi'll have to come. I can't leave her now. No matter what she did in the past, she's truly sorry and Mama always told me to live by the phrase 'Forgive and Forget'. So I've forgiven her. But how I can forget is a different thing totally.

But it'll take HOURS to walk home with Mushi. I slipped a few trips on the buses to get here. But walking will take much longer. But we'll do it.

_**3:02pm,**_

I'm so tired! And Mushi's moaning! And Toast is really heavy when you're carrying her for miles. We're sitting at a bench and Mushi's nibbling some old chips she found still in their paper. Disgusting but edible.

_**3:16pm,**_

We must be NEARLY there! This is stupid! I can't even see the tree-house yet! And that's big enough to see from miles away! I'm exhausted! And I'm not even pregnant anymore!

_**3:45pm,**_

AHA! Yes! I can see it in the distance! Thank YOU! It may be small but I can see it.

_**4:10pm,**_

Finally! We only have to go to the end of the road. Woohoo! Hooray! Hurrah! Celebrations!

Past Sonia's house...

_**5:35pm,**_

Oh geez, what am I going to do? Run? Stay here? Hide? Die? All four are good options. But I've got Mushi and Toast to think of too. Oooo panic, panic painc! He's gonna get me! Like Mushi said: _"One innocent life will be ended,"_ That has so happened. Well I cannot be sure. But I have a ruddy good guess! We walked in to the treehouse, through the front and up the stairs, running like our lives depended on it (they did!). The tree-house was silent. My first thought was that they had gone on a mission. School had finished ages ago so it couldn't be that. I gave Toast to Mushi and told her to sit on the sofa. She did as she was told and perched there, holding her niece. I went up to the Mission Receiver and contacted Numbuh 65.3.

"Hey Numbuh 65.3? I need your help,"

"Yes Numbuh 3? How can I be of service?" His voice said dully but he looked interested all the same.

"Em yeah, could you POSSIBLY tell me if Sector V of TND have gone on a mission please!

"I can inform you that the last mission Sector V went on was last week, Numbuh 3. Is that all?"

"Uh...yes thank you Numbuh 65.3. End transmission," And the screen went black. So if they weren't on a mission where the heck were they? I frowned and bit on my lip hard. The foul taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Hmmm, Mushi. Check Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5's room. I'll take Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2's," I ordered my sister and took my daughter from her. She nodded and skipped off. I went to Numbuh 1's room first. It was deserted. So I went to Numbuh 2's room. Also empty. Still with a screwed up piece of paper chucked near the bin and a 'Yipper' card next to the ladder that led up to his bed. I climbed up it and checked in case he was asleep. He wasn't even in bed. Suddenly there came a scream. I jumped down, grabbing Toast from where I'd left her (next to the ladder and no I didn't jump on her) and dashed out to where the scream came from. It came from Numbuh 4's room. My heart started beating faster than ever.

"Ku...Kuk...KUKI!" Mushi cried, grabbing onto my sweater as soon as I come through the doorway.

"Mushi! Please! What is it!" I asked my little sister, shoving her off, aggrivated. She sniffed and led me to the balcony. My heart thumped in my chest faster than ever and I clutched Toast tight. She slowly pushed open the door and pointed to the floor. I walked out, her following close behind and frowned. She pointed again and I looked more carefully.

Blood.

A large stain of blood was marked on the wood. I suddenly felt really hot and began sweating like nothing ever before. He must have got Wally.

"Look Kuki," Mushi whispered, handing me something. I gave her Toast and took whatever is was from her. It was Wally's hoodie, just it was soaked in blood.

"Just a bit too late," A cold voice said in the background. Mushi and I swun round and I grabbed Toast back. Behind us stood...

"Papa," Both me and Mushi whispered. I must add that that moment nearly made me have a heart attack, along with holding Wally's hoodie and looking at the blood.

"What have you done with my Wally!" I yelled in the darkness. A door slammed and a dark figure came into view. It was definitely my Papa. He laughed, one of those evil genius laughs which makes a cold shiver go down your spine. Well that and when an unborn baby kicks you, right Toast?

"Oh I'm sure he's quite happy where he is at the moment. I remember some of his final words before he left me. Something about a toast? Toast to his departure maybe!" He cackled again, smiling at us. "Look at you, haven't you grown. Mushi-chan? Your hair is longer. And Kuki-chan. Look at you! My big girl! Growing into a right young woman!" He was looking at my chest not at my face. My grip on my daughter tightened. I hoped and hoped he didn't notice her. Then she'd be taken from me too.

"You found your boyfriend's hoodie I see? Nicer colour now isn't it? Better than that orange he loved. A lovely scarlet now. Just like your beautiful mother's favourite colour," how DARE he talk about Mama as if he loved her and she was still alive? He killed her! He had no right to comment about her. I hated him more than ever, whilst having to stand and hear him babble on about how 'wonderful' my mother was and all of how he tortured Wally before his 'departure' as he said. WHAT'S WRONG WITHJ JUST SAYING 'BEFORE HIS DEATH'? He was dead...right?

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up!" I cried, holding Mushi's sohulder with my spare hand. He grinned evilly at us.

"Just filling you in my dear. And what's that your holding? A blanket to keep you warm how sweet!" As soon as he said it, in this awfully syrup voice which totally fake, Toast started wailing, probably becuase she'd smelt the scent of her dad from the hoodie and wanted him. Papa's eyes widened.

"A baby! Kuki! Our family's ancestor's would disagree as in this family we are not allowed to have children UNTIL AFTER MARRIAGE! And I believe you don't even have a boyfriend any more right? Tell me, is this grandchild of mine, the child of Wallabee Beetles along with you?" He said quietly, bowing his head. I nodded, my fingers digging in to Mushi's shoulder. She whimpered silently but said nothing.

"Yes Papa," I said, also bowing my head slightly to look at 'the child of Wallabee Beetles'. He took in a deep breath and turned away from us.

"A great shame you bring upon us," How can he tell me I have brought a great shame upon us? He murdered his own wife and tried to murder his daughter too! He cannot talk of shame to anyone!

"How...dare...you," I muttered under my breath but he heard. I knew from that instantly that I was doomed. Like I had been for the past couple of weeks.

"Pardon? Dare I what? Send you back to your boyfriend? And your daughter too? Or son? Or shall I just send them up and leave YOU HERE TO ROT IN DEEPEST OF HELL!" He said, darkly, coming closer to me. Then I did something pretty stupid. I spat in his face (one up to me!), grabbed Mushi's hand and dived off the side of the balcony, Mushi and Toast in tow. Mushi screamed like nothing before and clung to my hand. Toast whined too in her blanket then again I had dropped the hoodie on top of her which could explain something. We fell until I grabbed hold of a strong branch which broke our fall and burned my hands too! I clambered onto the branch and hung for dear life. I climbed in through the window. It was the old ships room. We'd made a new one because our ships keep getting bigger and bigger and taking up more room. Numbuh 2's coming with more creative ideas.

"Papa was scary," Mushi complained, crying into my sweater. I'm stroked the top of her head even though she's nearly as tall as me and picked off Wally's hoodie off of Toast. She was holding a handful of it in her little fist and there was a blood stain on her hand. Tears came to my eyes (don't they always?) and wiped the blood stain away. When was all this going to end! So we left the tree-house and headed back to our old house, where me, Mushi, Mama and Papa USED to live as a happy family. It had been sectioned off and had police banners round it and signs with '**Do Not Enter**' around it. We ignored them (Mushi kicked one on her one past and hurt her foot. Idiot) and shoved our way into the old house. It was just like Mushi and I remembered. Our family portraits on the wall, Mama's wedding vase from Auntie Suki (one that didn't get smashed), Papa's magazines all over the place in the living room along with some of Mushi's toys with thick inches of dust over them. I sighed and walked up the stairs, the floorboards creaking as they hadn't been walked on for years.

"Did we use to _live_ here!" Mushi whispered, holding my hand, her palm was sweaty and sticky like my own. We went up to my bedroom and closed the door behind us. The lighting had been cut off so we had no light or anything. I laid Toast down on the bed and she yawned and rolled over in her blankets. Mushi flopped into my Rainbow Monkey bean bag and shut her eyes. I laid down on my pillow, next to my baby. This was too much to take.

_**5:56pm,**_

We can't stay here forever. We have no water, food, light, heat, air conditioning, anything. And we can't go back to the tree-house either incase Papa is still there. Though he could very well be there.

That was stupid thing to say. Now I'm worrying again. I'm a doofus. Oh Mama, Wally, I wish you two were here to help us out. Please, anything, just help us.l

What the...there's a note under the pillow. It crackled as I sat up. Oh my...

_5th January, 5:05pm,_

_Dear Kuki and Toast..._

**Author: Lots of twists and turns in this story. BIG MEDAL TO ANYONE WHO GUESSES THE PLOT RIGHT! Except don't tell me or anyone else. If you tell me I'll just change it and if you tell anyone you'll spoil it for them. You have been warned ;) Think carefully about this chapter. More secrets to be unfolded soon...Pwease review:D Bubixxxx**


	11. Orange from Jamaica

**Oranges from Jamaica**

**Author: I have returned! Mwahahahaha! You think I'd let you down? WRONG! Nah I was on holiday for a few weeks in Spain. Oh and by the way, all other stories of mine are on stand still as this one means the most to me so I'd like to try and work on it most. Thanks for all your reviews! hugs everyone who reviewed Here's your chapter which I haven't updated in AGES.**

_**6:01pm,**_

_Dear Kuki and Toast,  
There is no need to worry. I am safe and well hidden with the rest of the team. Please get yourselves AWAY from here! As far as possible! Leave the continent if you must. Just do _not_ stay here! I'll catch up with you later. Love you loads and loads, Wally xxxx_

He is alive! And so are my friends! Hooray! But where are they? They can't be far...this note could only have been written earlier...an hour or two before we arrived here...And to leave? Why? He wouldn't think of looking here...would he? The place is meant to be out of bounds from the public even though the incidents that happened here, happened _years _ago! Maybe they are going to knock it down...

_**6:03pm, **_

Oh bother! I haven't got enough food to feed Mushi, Toast (or I should really start calling her Tamara so not to arise suspicion) and myself! And food left in this house is probalby extremely out of date and manky...ewww! Wonder if there's any left over flannels so I could have a wash...wait there's no water supply! Crud! Hygiene may have to wait.

_**6:07pm,**_

I have decided what I am going to do. Yes! Aha! It's brilliant, brilliant, _brilliant_, I tell you! GENIUS I say! As you can guess, I'm pretty proud of myself...WITH GOOD REASONS THOUGH! Look how does this sound...Mushi, Toast (Tamara, ok...) and I shall run away (as Wally said) and leave the continent (also as Wally said)! But to where we shall go, I have no idea. And how it will work I have no idea.

Got it! Well a bit of it! We can change our names! Not that Toast needs to change her name. I'll just call her Tamara or Lisa. She's better known as Toast to most people so no one should suspect much...

Who can Mushi be...hmm... Something no one will twig in a hurry...What about...Louise? It's nothing like Mushi so could work. Yeah Louise. Hear that Mushi? You're LOUISE now!

And me...I'll be Kerri. I don't know why I just like that name. Yeah Kerri. Kerri, Louise and Tamara. Nothing like Kuki, Mushi and Toast. But surnames...THOMPSON! No where NEAR Sanban or Beetles! Kerri Thompson, Louise Thompson and Tamara Thompson. And they, Louise and Tamara, can be my sisters, so Tamara isn't my daughter anymore. She doesn't look like me anyway...

_**6:15pm,**_

Louise and Tammy (Tamara, I shortened it to Tammy. It's easier and less noticeable) are asleep on my old bed. I'm planning how this is gonna work and they are not being very useful. If word goes round that we are "missing" people will be looking for us everywhere! And I can't say we don't stand out. Louise's pigtails will have to go...

_**6:18pm,**_

I've woken her up and taken them out. Her hair will have to go loose from now on. It's less recognisable. I can't change the fact that her and me both look Japanese and that we have black hair but I can change our usual appearances! This old cap I found should cover most of my hair if I tie it up and put the cap on top. I can cut some of Louise's off so it's less like the old " Mushi Sanban"'s hair style. Oh and Louise can wear some of MY old clothes! They'll fit her now! All these ideas...someone loves me today! What can I wear...wonder if any of my mother's old clothes are here...They should fit me. Mama was quite a small person and I'm not much different in size from her.

_**6:21pm,**_

Yes this red cardigan and pink top with black skirt and black shoes fit me! Yay! It does me remind me badly off my dear old Mama...they still smell of her too which nearly reduced me to tears. I gotta start acting tough now, if I act too much like my old self then it'll give us away.

_**6:23pm,**_

Lousie has gone back to sleep. As I said earlier, _not helpful!_ And I have also remembered that a ship leaves from the docks on Wednesday, only a few days left to get us down there. I dunno where it's leaving for. Could be London, Paris, Madrid, Lisbon...anywhere. But I know we're going with it! As stowaways though. Aha! Another part of my plan completed! I am clearly a natural genius. How far is the docks from here? Better not be too far. I'm not keen on travelling out with Papa on the loose.

_**6:31pm,**_

I have realised something dreadful. Tammy cannot come with me. It would be putting her life at risk and I cannot allow that. I would never be able to forgive myself if I told Wally whenever I re-meet him that I couldn't look after his daughter properly which lead to her death. I'll have to send her into care. If her own sake. Not to the orphange though. She is not an orphan. She has a mother and father who loves her dearly but cannotlook after at the moment. hopefully some kind foster family will watch over her until we can return to collect her and have her as our daughter again.

I can't bear to let her go though. Wally has depended on me to look after her for him and I'm dumping her at children's home. I'm a terrible mother, but it's what is best for her that counts.

Should I leave Louise there as well? That way Papa cannot hurt her. Or can he? Desicions, desicions...it's a horrible choice...

_**6:39pm,**_

I have asked my dear sweet little sister and she wants to stay with me. Trust her to be difficult. I tried to explain it was for her own safety but she was't having any. Difficult little thing!

_**7:12pm,**_

We have dropped Tammy off. It was heartbreaking handing her over to the home owner, explaining that I couldn't look after her more. I didn't explain in too much detail. They would have twigged then and phoned the police or something. I don't needthe coppers after me right now. They promised they'd look after her well and I hope I can trust them. But who seriously TRUSTS a bunch of adults?

Mama, please stay with Tammy and look after her for me. I'll be back one day to collect her.

_**7:17pm,**_

Now which way to the docks...this is gonna be awkward with two girls who are pretty crap at Geography. I cannot forget the time I got the lowest in the year in my End of Year exam...oh the humilation!

_**7:45pm,**_

That has got to the luckiest thing that has happened so far. Someone certainly does love us today! We walked a little way from the Home, stopping to look at signs and asking directions from other teenagers. I don't dare ask an adult. Even though, in three to four years I become one, I don't trust any of them. One teenager, one in a different class to me at school but knows me fairly well after the performance the other day, sent us through the town, telling us it'd be clearly visible from the square. I guess it was...with the help of a big overhead sign pointing us in the direction of the coast.

Louise (or Mushi whatever) and I are plannig to creep in with whatever cargo is being shipped to wherever. There has to be SOME spare boxes around here, large enough to take one 10-11 year old and one 14-15 year old!

Well we've found some boxes. Packed with fruit and vegetables to the brim though. Extremely NOT helpful! Maybe we could sneak in behind some...I wonder...

_**8:03pm,**_

We're in! And is NOT comfortable AT all. I found us some smaller boxes and crammed into them. Just. No one noticed though. Carried us in with the rest of the boxes. Probably wondered how fruit and veg had gotten so heavy all of a sudden. Hahaha! As soon as they shut the door we busted out (tripping out over several boxes of apples and many more and squashing many berries on our way) of our boxes and made our way over to a spare space of floor, surronded my crates. At least we can't go hungry now.

_**8:14pm,**_

Ok it is EXTREMELY boring here! Really! We are bored out of our minds! Threw a few fruit at the walls and tried to find a window but failed. We set us about 5 minutes ago and there's barely enough fruit in this...well wherever we are to see to be able to write. I have no idea where we are heading. Hopefully FAR away from Cleveland though! But how would I get back? How could I contact Wally? I wouldn't know where I was and he wouldn't know I was...This is harder than I thought it was gonna be...

Ate an orange. There's a box of them next to me. Grown in ...Jamaica is that? I can't read it with no light! Just like I can't read this page. I can only guess that what I'm writing it what I'm thinking at the moment.

Louise is trying to sleep again. Good luck mate! With these choppy seas (either that or we're riding on a dreadful broken see saw) it'll be wonder if these boxes of fruit don't squash us flat. Beware for flying bananas!

_**10:56pm,**_

We must be nearly there! I am DYING of BOREDOM and HUNGER here! I know, I'm surronded by fruit but it can get pretty boring after all. And I'm not stooping that low as to eat asparagus, sprouts and spinach! Eww no way! I'd rather starve!

_**10:59pm,**_

This is ridiculous! How long does it take to sail and dock a ship! Come on! I'm getting very claustrophobic in here. Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea. I mean even if I do get far away to another continent with Louise or Mushi or whatever how do I contact Wally again? He has no idea where I am. I haven't the slightest inkling where he is...I would phone...but my communicator was lost and you couldn't get no signal from in here anyway. Writing wouldn't do anything. It could end up in the wrong hands (cough) Papa (cough). Where are Louise and I supposed to live wherever we turn up? On the streets? In ditches? Okay I should think more before I drop myself into things. I'm a dipstick!

Oh perfect. Louise wants the toilet! Just perfect!

_**4:34am, 23rd January,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

All this time and we're still nowhere near our destination! Well I don't think so anyway. You can't be sure with no windows. It's a wonder we are still alive! Living off fruit and veg has been healthy but I haven't had a decent meal in days! Do you know how badly I want a cheese pizza? With a soda...Ok that was silly...now I'm hungrier than ever. Louise has got so desperate she even ate SPROUTS. She was so hungry she could eat anything so grabbed something from the nearest box. Brussel Sprouts. And guess who had to cope with the whole:

"I have to go...make some coffee..and then...do my studying..."  
and  
"Want...to clean..the house..."  
for hours on end until it passed through her system! And let's say she has a pretty upset stomach for the following night...ewww! We've had to use an old box for a toliet. Not nice. Trust me on this. Especially after Louise has used it!

We had a pretty stormy night a few days ago. The ship rocked like crazy, boxes went everywhere. Literally. Louise and I were dodging all over the place. For a few minutes then, I actually thought I was going to die. If the ship had struck something and sunk, we'd have no chance. Trapped under here with no escape route and no fact that no one knows we are here...Okay that is just scaring me now...Shut up Kuki I mean Kerri, shut up!

I wonder how Toast (okay! Tammy.) is...she's probably already fostered. Now I know I'll just sound like a proud mother but Tammy is pretty sweet. Anyone would want her for a foster daughter. Note I said FOSTER daughter. Tammy is still very mine, you know.

You know...for a second there I actually thought the ship was stopping...I guess I can hope...

_**4:37am,**_

I was right! It is stopping! Not that Louise realised. She's was asleep on top of a box of plums. She'll wake up looking like Tinky Winky off of the Teletubbies. Purple from top to toe. Hahaha! That'll be funny! Especially at she's leaning her head on the tomatoes. MULTI COLOURED SISTER :D Mwhahahahaha!

Wonder where we are...could be anywhere I suppose...

**Author: Okay pretty short but I'm tired. You will get another, more exciting update some time soon. Not sure when. Got a busy year this year with SATS and everything (groans). Please review. Buhbixxxxx**


	12. Only A Matter Of Time

**Only A Matter Of Time**

**Author: It's been a while hasn't it? MY APOLOGIES TO YOU ALL! With school and homework and everything, i just haven't had the time to start thinking about my fanfiction. And I had writer's block --. I wasn't very happy with the last chapter AT ALL. And I wasn't feeling too well when I wrote it so I'm gonna really try hard with this one. Wish me luck! Pwease R&R. Bubi! xxxx**

_**5:16pm,**_

Oh well that's just perfect isn't it? We sailed for geez knows how long and where are we? I HAVE NO IDEA!Though it is slightly familar... Why don't people put signs up by ports? WELCOME TO SO AND SO PLACE! it would a lot more helpful! I guess people just don't care that poor stowaways like myself, who spend ages cramped next to all kinds of fruit and vegetables, would like to know where they are after they arrive for once in a while! Well at least I still smell nice. Anyone who walks past me will be suffocated by an aroma of exotic fruits.

Louise and I managed to get off quite easily. Just got back into our boxes and hid there, hoping no one would open them and find us. But of course, everyone here in this strange land are too stupid to lift up a box and think 'that feels remarkably heavy for a box of grapes' and look inside. I seriously cannot wait to go for a run. My legs are so cramped, it'll be a miracle if I ever WALK again. And I have also declared that I will never eat another piece of fruit in my entire life. I will just have to live off pizzas. No problem there. As for my dear sweet sister, Louise...It'll be a miracle if she can so much as look at another piece of fruit and not hurl.

"Kuki, where _are_ we?" Louise has just asked me, yanking on my top. Is it so hard for her to call me by my new name? Scheesh!

"I don't know Lou! And I'm Kerry now, remember?. Do you want Papa to find us!" I said crossly back to her, glaring at her. I didn't mean to be angry. I'm just in a mood, I suppose. She's looking very lost and lonely right now. It must be her new trick to make me feel guilty. It's not gonna work, no way!

_**5:18pm,**_

It's working...It's working...Darn that sister of mine!

We're by the port. Not that I know which port. I've got a bad feeling bout this whole thing. Maybe we shouldn't of left in the first place...

_**5:21pm,**_

Do you think I could pass for 16? Then I could apply for a house on the council...if this strange place HAS a council. I tried asking some person what country this was. They just looked at me as if they thought I was stupid and ignored me. Is it too much to tell a lost person what country it is? Well a lost stupid person then. Are the people of this ridicualous place so thoughtless and have a cold heart of stone that they cannot help the needy? Where I come from people would never do this!

_**5:35pm,**_

I do not believe it. Just do not believe it. It cannot be happening to me...It can't, it couldn't, it wouldn't, it shouldn't! Why are I so STUPID! Idiot, idiot, idiot! And that includes you Mushi as well!

I now know why this place is so familar. IT'S BECAUSE IT'S THE SAME PLACE FROM WHERE WE DEPARTED! Yes, I'm back in Cleveland. I have no idea how I got back here. I don't remember the ship stopping somewhere then coming back. Surely it couldn't have sailed out with loads of fruit on board then turned back, like in a complete circle. Only a total utter prat would do that.

Now what am I supposed to do? I have no place to go, I've put my daughter in a Home, my boyfriend's...out there somewhere with my friends, the treehouse could very well be my father's new lair and...I'M STUCK WITH MY BABY SISTER FOR MY ONLY COMPANION! How terrible is that!

_**5:37pm,**_

Mushi said to me: "Kuki, why did we sail on that stupid boat for weeks only to come back home again?".

I said: "So we could come back sailing like we'd spent months in a grocery shop, Mushi,". Idiot child. Can she think I PLANNED to do it? As I said...idiot.

_**5:43pm,**_

I'm gonna go back to the treehouse to try and reclaim my daughter back. She couldn't of been fostered already could she? But still I can take her back anyhow. I have rights as her mother.

_**5:52pm,**_

Mushi and I (I have given up on our new names. Everyone recognises us around here for obvious reasons anyway. If I told everyone that my name was Kerri Thompson, they'd burst out laughing and send me to a mental home) are going back to the Home and then we're going back to the treehouse. My mind is telling me it's the most dangerous place to go but my heart says I should return there. And as I am Kuki Beetles (Sanban, whatever...), I am therefore stupid enough to follow my heart. Don't ask.

_**6:17pm,**_

This just gets worse and worse! Someone up there hates me today! Is this a punishment for making my sister live off fruit for a few weeks! I'm sorry alright! SCHEESH!

Some plank has fostered my daughter. My Tamara! My Tammy! My Toast! What will Wally say when he finds that I've put his only daughter in a children's home and that she's been fostered by complete strangers? If only I could turn back time and keep her. AND NOT GO ON THAT BLOODY BOAT! If only, if only, if only...I asked to see who had fostered my baby but they wouldn't tell me. Miserable planks.

I want my daughter back so badly! I'd do anything to have her back in my arms, holding her close. She's probably thinking we've abondoned her. Daddy's gone, Mummy's gone...It hurts me so just thinking about it. I feel so guilty man! Someone kill me now please! I'm begging you!

_**6:19pm,**_

And it rains. A perfect way to end a crap day. Mushi and I are sitting on the kerb outside the children's home and it's just started to storm. Wonderful. My butt is wet from the damp street and I'm getting more soaked by the second.

"Kuki, what are we going to do?" Mushi's just asked me, looking up at me with her big purple eyes. I don't know how to answer her. Tell her we're going to live in the gutter for the rest of our days?

"I...I don't know..." I didn't know what else to say! It's so awkward. How can I tell her that we have no place to go and will probably be caught by our Papa soon? And then killed?

Life is too depressing...

_**6:23pm,**_

Oh perfect. Some car has just drove pretty fast down the road through a puddle and soaked us. And it's thundering. WONDERFUL. So now my diary is dripping wet and I'm betting we'll be struck by lightening. Great.

Ever heard the question "Is the glass half empty or half full?" to see if you're a positive thinking person or a negative thinking one? To me, it's always HALF EMPTY. Like _all the time_. Do I not have positive happy thoughts? Where the sun shines for once? Apparentely not.

And now we have lightening. A lovely bright spark across the land. Beautiful. I remember, a few years back, when I used to be terrified of storms. Would run into Numbuh 4's room and stay with him until it passed. Or back at home, I'd hide under my bed with my favourite Rainbow Monkey and sleep there if it was during the night. It's odd, sitting here by the road, hearing the thunder roar overheard, the lightening flash infront of my eyes and the rain shoot down on us, soaking through our clothes. I'm not afraid of it now, kinda like it.

Kuki Sanban, you've gone crazy.

_**6:34pm,**_

It's dark and it's stormy and I need to think of somewhere for Mushi and I to go. If we sit here all the time, we'll definitely catch our death. What would someone else do in our situation? Wally? Mama? Anyone?

My plan was to go back to the treehouse. At least it's dry there. But it's so big, I'll never be sure if someone's creepnig on us or not. It would freak me out...but it's warm in there at least. And there should be a communicator somewhere if I have any trouble...unless...no we have MUST have spares somewhere in that stupid tree! And the Unos live underneath as well...I wonder if they know a murderer could be living in their tree that sticks out their roof?

_**6:47pm,**_

We're standing outside the treehouse. It looks very deserted with none of the lights on or anything. I'm starting to go back on my plan to stay there. It looks too creepy. Almost haunted...I'm just scaring myself now.

"Are we going in...there?" Mushi's said to me, holding onto my hand tight. I don't want to go in. I want to turn back and run for my life, dragging my little sister behind me.

"Ye-Yes..." I nodded at her and look back at the treehouse. I've gotta go in. Though I'm dreading it so...

_**7:03pm,**_

We're in. And we're hating it. It's too quiet, too lonely. You get the feeling something bad's happened here.. We're in the old Main Room, sitting on the orange sofa. I keep getting the feeling there' someone behind me, watching me, ready to strike. And it's seriously freaking me out big time!

All the power's out. Nothing works. No lights, no TV, no anything. The hamsters must have run away when the others left. Even more deserted than I thought.

Mushi is trying to sleep next to me. I don't dare. Anything could happen.

"Kuki?"

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen to us?" Another question which I couldn't answer truthfully. I looked at my sister and couldn't answer her. She depends on me, to keep us going, and honestly I don't think I can. We have no place to live, nothing to eat, no one to love us.

"I...I don't know.." I don't want her to know the truth. It's only a matter of time before Papa finds us. And he's gonna be really really mad...

_**7:12pm,**_

It's so cold. I wonder if I can put the heaters on...

_**7:15pm,**_

Don't be stupid Kuki! No power, no heaters! Why am I so stupid at times! I found blankets though! They smell of the others...the rest of Sector V. I held one close to me, wishing I was with them. I'd do anything to be wherever they were. At least they got each other. I got Mushi. Not that I don't love my sister, coz I do dearly but...I just want Numbuh 4, my friends. I'm stronger with them, I believe.

Mushi and I are huddled on the floor together in my old room. There's barely enough light to see what I'm writing so I'm having to guess that it's readable. It's cold and dark here. I was thinking to go back into Wallabee's room, but the blood stains are still vivid and even though I know he's safe (well **_hope_**...), they still make me shiver and think he's dead. I can't go in Abby's room either. It brings back too many memories which will probably reduce me to tears. I've always been a bit of a crybaby anyway.

It's still stormy out there. I wouldn't be surprised if it went all night. It would be just my luck anyhow. I'd nearly fall asleep then it would thunder really loudly and wake me up. Typical.

Oh now Mushi's asleep. I feel even more alone. I like to feel protected. And, frankly, I don't right now. Not even surrounded by all my things. It reminds me of my baby as well. I want to know who's fostered her. So I can get in contact with them and _try to get her back before Wally finds out_. He'll be so disappointed in me when he finds out...

_**9:05pm,**_

Not much has happened since I last wrote. Mushi's still sleeping and I'm hungrier than ever. I could even eat another plum if there was one here. The kitchens' empty like the fridge. Not even a mouldy cheese fry. It's ridicualous! Did the other's run off with ALL the food as well! I wouldn't doubt Numbuh 4 would but in an emergency...come on!

I tried to contact a differerent Sector but got no signal. I thought it might have had some emergency power stored but no. I've got no way of communicating anyone. No communicators, or anything. It's stupid as I said. Totally STUPID man!

I keep hearing things...like a loose floorboard being stepped on or the sound of someone going up stairs. But when I've dared to go and look, there's no one there. I'ts freaking me out.

_**9:16pm,**_

There's someone else here. I know there is. Someone walked past my door (coughCURTAINcough) and went into the room next door. I have never been so scared in all my life. Wait...yes I have but that's beside the point! My first was: IT'S PAPA! AAAAAAAAHH! until I told myself to calm down, get a grip and stay quiet and hidden. I had to drag a sleeping Mushi behind my cupboard and lay her there so she wasn't noticable unless you actually went and looked behind it. I hid behind my curtain and I'm still there now,. It's extremely UNCOMFORTABLE may I add. One wrong move and I'll end up on the floor on my nose. Probably with a pencil sticking into me somewhere. Try balancing while writing with no light to see and the window sill you're sitting on is about 15 cm wide! Not comfy at all!

_**9:27pm,**_

Oh help. Someone's in here. Barirng Mushi and me. I heard them come in. I can hear them walking about here, the floorboards creaking under their feet. It's gotten more colder in here to me, probably because I'm so scared.

They're coming near the cupboard...I can even hear them breathing now. Wonder if the curtain I'm hiding behind looks normal. Hope it does...or I'm dead meat.

They're coming closer...I can see their outline through the material...oh help, oh help oh help!

This is it. Any second they're going to pull back that curtain and...

**Author: CUT! There go. You can find out what happens next to Kuki in the next chappie. Mwahahahaha I love cliffhangers :D Pwease review. Buhbi xxxx**


	13. Problems

**Problems...**

**Author: HALF TERM! No school! dances Mazzi can finally update! But I have been busy with my forum as well so it has been hard...but here I am now:D Pwease R&R. Bubixxx **

_**10:13pm,**_

**_Dear Diary,  
_  
**I swear, on my life and soul, I nearly had a HEART ATTACK, man! Abby, I hate you, hate you, hate you, HATE YOOOOU! Did you have to nearly KILL me!

Where did I leave off? -looks back- Where someone pulled back the curtain? Right...okay...

_They're coming near the cupboard...I can even hear them breathing now. Wonder if the curtain I'm hiding behind looks normal. Hope it does...or I'm dead meat._

_They're coming closer...I can see their outline through the material...oh help, oh help oh help!_

_This is it. Any second they're going to pull back that curtain and..._

**DUN DUN DUUUN!**

It was Abby! I shut my eyes, waiting for the "KUKI-CHAN!" and someone reaching out at me and pulling me sharply to the floor. When it never happened...I dared to open my eyes slightly to see two amber eyes looking at me.

"Numbuh...3? What are you _doing _here!" She asked me curiously, helping me down. Well wasn't it OBVIOUS that I was hiding? I was on a windowsill behind a curtain? But, no, I wasn't hiding, oh nooooo, I was watching people walk past, looking up and pointing at me..

OF COURSE I WAS FREAKING HIDING!

"Erm...hiding?" Like, DUH!

"From who, exactly, Numbuh 3?" Oh come on! Who hit her over the head! That is the most stupidiest question I have heard today...!

"Erm...Papa? Maybe...?"

"Oh yeah, of course, I knew that..." She said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, going slightly red. I looked away, back out the window to the night outside. I heard her sigh and take in a deep breath.

"Kuki? Numbuh 3? You can't stay here..." I knew that! Of course I can't STAY here! Don't be ridicualous...Well that's Plan A out the window then..

"Uhuh..?"

"Come with me, Kuki, I know we told you to leave but it's safer to be with us then here by yourself..." Go wth her? See Wally again? I'm in!

"But...where are you hiding?" I turned back to look her in the eye. She looked straight back.

"Somewhere secret. Quick, get up and come on!" She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out. Until I remembered something...

"Mushi!" I ran behind the cupboard and pulled my sister out. She groaned, half asleep. Abby smiled and came to help.

"Give her here..." She picked up Mushi and held her in her arms. Good thing one of us is strong... Mushi muttered something in her sleep and tried to turn over but Abby had a good grip. "Come on," She said and ran out of the room. Man, that girl can run fast! I had trouble catching up with her!

"Come ON, Numbuh 3! We don't have time to dilly-dally!" She called back at me from the end of the corridor. I glared at her and ran harder to catch up. She sighed and carried on running up some stairs. Um...what's wrong with the elevator?

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called back, trying to run up the stairs. Whoever built those stairs so they're so STEEP needs to be shoot. If I find out who it was, I'm gonna MURDER em!

We managed to get out of the Treehouse in fairly good time. Though Abby complained, saying I wasted time. Cheek!

_**10:21pm,**_

We're here! In this...wherever it may be...But I'm with Wally! Hooray! Abby led us to this underground hideout. We had to go through the forest then Abby pushed this rocks over and a hole appeared under it! That is something I haven't seen before, for sure!

"Go!" She said harshly and pushed me into it. I didn't have time to protest. I was falling down into the dark then landed on a pile of leaves. Abby landed with Mushi next to me a few seconds later. Nigel, Hoagie and Wally were all sitting a few feet away on other rocks. Hoagie and Wally were playing with their Yipper cards (Boys...) and Nigel was trying to call someone on his communicator. Doesn't he know you won't get no signal underground? Idiot..

"Abby! Kuki!" Hoagie was the first to acknowledge our existence. He jumped up and ran over to us, helping us up and taking Mushi off Abby.

"Kuki!" Wally noticed me next and dived at me, knocking Hoagie over in the process. He hugged me tight, his arms tightly wrapped around me. I smiled and laughed and hugged him back, glad to be back with him. "I missed you so much, Kuki! But why are you here? I told to leave, to run! Why didn't you!" So I told him mine and Mushi's funny "journey on the fruit ship" story. It definitely made him laugh. Until he realised what was missing.

"Kuki...?" He asked me, his green eyes full of concern. I knew what he was gonna ask. How could I tell him the truth!

"Y-Yes, Wally?" I answered, a stutter in my voice. I tried hard not to make eye contact with him. He knew that and forced me to, his eyes staring into mine.

"Kuki, where is our daughter?" He said straight off, his stare forcing me to tell him the truth.

"I...I...I didn't mean...Honest on my...I swear..." I tried to tell him, I just couldn't. I was more or less drowning in my own guilt. I want my daughter back so much now!

"Kuki, tell me..." Wally said, his voice caring. I couldn't take it much longer. It didn't help that the other three were all watching us, waiting for my answer.

"I'm so so sorry...I-I did it for her sake...I promise..."

"What did you do, Kooks?" Wall asked again, waiting patiently and not getting frustrated (for once)

"I...I put her in the Home!" I burst out, starting to cry. It took for a minute for to sink in. Wally's face fell, his eyes hurt and lost. It killed me to watch him realise he may never see his daughter again. She could be fostered then sent to another home...

"You...You put...her in a...a..." He let go of me, falling back on the floor, landing on his butt. The others were silent, barring Hoagie's one sneeze which messed up the whole thing. You have no idea how bad I felt then! Like my whole world just fell apart. I'd let Wally down - and that hurt...bad.

_**10:28pm,**_

I still feel bad...Wally hasn't said hardly anything to me since I told him. Abby asked me why over and over. And I told her why over and over. She didn't seem to think it was a good enough reason. But I was doing it for Toast's sake not mine! I hope she's with a nice family if she's with anyone. Hopefully, and I mean hopefully, she's still at the Home. But I doubt it. She's too beautiful to stay there for too long...

_**10:46pm,**_

We're going to find her! Correction: We're going to the Home to try and reclaim her. We were sitting down here, in moreorless complete silence, (barring Hoagie's regular sneezing. Is he allergic to this place or something? ) when Wally stood up.

"Guys...I'm going out...I'll be back...sometime..." He declared, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. We all looked at him, waiting. I tried to make eye contact with him but he delibrately looked the other way, looking interested in a deformed rock.

"Uhm, where are you exactly going to, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked, his sunglasses sliding down his nose slightly. If the whole situation hadn't seemed so serious, I would have burst into hysterics at how much of a comic he looked. I managed to contain my laughter though, just for that time.

"Out," Numbuh 4 replied harshly, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes, pulling her cap further down in front of her eyes. Numbuh 2 sat there, sneezing every now and again. Numbuh 1 raises an eyebrow and looked at Numbuh 4 over his sunglasses.

"Can you be a bit more...specific?" He questioned, his British accent serious. Numbuh 4 was silent for a moment, moving from one foot to the other. I held my breath, not daring to look at him incase he gave me an angry glare.

"Erm...How about no?" Numbuh 4 answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Numbuh 1 took a deep breath and asked again:

"Numbuh 4, where are you going? You know it's dangerous out there and it's my responsibility to know of your current location in case anything should happen to you!" He said, as if he was reading it out of the KND Leaduh Manual. Numbuh 4 sighed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. The rest of us waited, completely silent.

"I'm going to the Home, to find my daughter, okay? And don't think you can stop me, Numbuh 1, coz it won't work!" Numbuh 4 spat angrily, not making eye contact with anyone. Numbuh 5 looked worried, folding her arms and looking at the dusty floor. Numbuh 2 was trying to muffle his sneezes under a hankerchief. Let's just say it wasn't working. Numbuh 1 sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Numbuh 4...you don't know where she is. She could be anywhere..." Numbuh 1 said, his head still in his hands. Numbuh 4 made a "hmph" sound.

"Point being? She's out there and I'm not giving up til I find her. Ka-peesh?" His voice was angry and determined. We all know that even if Numbuh 1 did say he couldn't go, he would anyway. I dunno why Numbuh 1 was arguing with him. It was plainly obvious he wouldn't win. Numbuh 1 sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but we'll ALL go. Together. Got it! He said, his own voice slightly angry. Numbuh 4 scowled but nodded. "And anyway, you'd need Numbuh 3 to know which Home she was in, wouldn't you!" Numbuh 1 added, both eyebrows raised. Numbuh 2 looked up and nodded as well. Numbuh 5 said nothing, was at last living up to her name as "The Quiet One".

"Right. Sure. Whatever." Numbuh 4 shrugged and turned to me, "So where is she, Numbuh 3?" That surprised me. He usually called me Kuki or Kooks if he was in a good mood. He hadn't called me Numbuh 3 in...forever!

"Erm...the kid's home in Clover Road..." I answered shyly, not looking at him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Let's go then..." He muttered and climbed up to the exit. Numbuh 1 followed, then Numbuh 2 and finally Numbuh 5. She gave me a disappointed look on her way past which didn't make me feel any better. It's my turn to climb up now...I can hear the others calling me...

_**10:58pm,**_

What is it with these people! I know I've done wrong but please! Someone could have the _decency_ to talk to me! It's like they're delibrating ignoring me...Includiny my dear sweet sister! What did I do to Mushi? Barring wake her up so she didn't get left behind and that was done out of the kindness of my heart... Do you have any idea how it is to write when you're trying to walk in a straight line and not get left behind at the same time?

That's the third lamp-post I've walked into in the last 5 minutes... And the second time I've nearly walked out in front of a car...Stupid taxi shouldn't be driving so close to the path! you never know when some idiotic teenager is gonna walk out do you?

Anyway, the other 5 are walking up in front, talking about some geeky kid at school. Mushi's butting in every now and again even though she deosn't have a clue what they're talking about. Just nodding and saying "Yeah..." and "So bad..!" and "That guy's a real nerd!" every few seconds. And guess who's left walking behind? Me of course! It must be 'Let's totally blank out Kuki' day alright...

"Hey, Numbuh 3, what road is it again!" Ooooh, SOMEONE is civil enought to talk to me...Only Numbuh 1 though...

"Clover Road.." I mumbled mournfully, most of my hair around my face like two black curtains, shielding my face.

"Clover Road? Right..." Numbuh 1 said in a very bitter tone, not bothering to look back at me. How rude!

"Yeah...Whatever..." I said, in a tone as spiteful as the one he had used towards me. He looked back at me, both eyebrows raised as if to say "Don't use that tone with me, girl!". I stared straight back, with a look saying "I'll use whatever tone, I freaking well want!". He sighed and continued his conversation with Numbuh 5 on the oncoming exams in May. _How_ boring! Then again Wally and Numbuh 2 are talking about Yipper so there you go...Mushi's trying to get involved in a conversation but since she knows nothing of our exams in May OR of Yipper, she's out of luck...

_**11:06pm,**_

Aha! We are there! Correction: We are at the start of the road. And Wally's just dropped his conversation on Yipper with Numbuh 2 as he's just noticed what road, we're in.

"Finally!" He yelled before started to tear down the road at top speed. Maybe that's a good idea as that big black dark sky can't just be the darkness and these water splodges on this diary can't just be my tears...I'm gonna run too before it chucks it down..

_**11:14pm,**_

There's the door...And there goes Wally...

_**11:29pm,**_

Well we're in...After Wally's wonderful "I'm a crazy person, so gimme back my property before I smash your head in" performance...

"Numbuh 4! Wait for the rest of us! Numbuh 1 yelled after Wally as he ran up to the door and hammered on it as hard as he could with a fist that could just as well have been made of iron, it made such a racket. Numbuh 4 ignored him and continued to knock fiercely on the door before yelling up at the windows. We saw a light flicker on and a few seconds later, a woman in a lilac towel-like material dressing gown opening the door sleepily.

"What do ya want kids? Can't ya see it's quarter past eleven? Go off home and get some sle-..." She stopped mid sentence to yawn without bothering to cover her mouth with her hand so we all saw her large silver fillings in her back teeth. Hoagie shuddered.

"Listen 'ere lady! I've come here to re-collect my daughter! So we can either do this the easy way..." Numbuh 4 stopped and grinned an evil grin, one that I would never trust even if my life depended on it. He clenched his right hand into a fist and held it threatenly in front of the woman's face."...Or the hard way..."She smartly stepped back, a worried look across her face.

"Numbuh 4, please calm down and we'll sort this out the simple way..." Numbuh 5 suggested in the background, her voice stern. Numbuh 1 nodded, folding his arms in a serious manner.

"I don't have time for simple ways! Lemme through!" Numbuh 4 cried, barging past the woman and into the house.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 yelled and ran after him, closely followed by Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2. I was left standing onto the doorstep with Mushi and the lady looking stunned.

"Well I never..! How dare they..!" She said, before glaring at me and Mushi as if it was our fault that Numbuh 4 had ran in and going after them. Mushi and I darted in as well and stood reading all the names of the different social workers and the Home Owner on the notice board. The Home Owner (whose name it said was Sally) was chasing Numbuh 4, who was charging up the stairs and checking every bedroom (and waking every kid in there), looking for Toast. Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 right behind him.

"Kuki! Let go of me! I wanna go help Wally!" Mushi's just wailed at me. I told her no over and over and that was to stay here with me ubt she keeps arguing. So I'm having to hold onto her wrist to stop her running off too. It's already chaos in this place...

Oh...Here comes the others followed by Sally or Lilac Lady as I've adapted to calling her. She's not looking very happy, then again neither is Wally. They're going into her office...

Oh clever, Wally! He's just gone through her filing cabinet, chucking papers everywhere. Oh clever...She's threatening something to him now and pointing at the phone. Probably "GET OUT OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!". And the stupid boy is yelling back! Wally, you plank!

"...The mother? The mother's here! She's out there!" Wally's just shouted, pointing out the door at me by the board. Lilac Lady's just turned to face me, hands on her hips. Oh dang...

"Ah yes...Sanban..I remember now...Well, I'm sorry Mr Beetles, but I can't help you," She's said, tidying up her paperwork and rearranging it back into piles. Wally's not looking too impressed with that answer..

"What do you mean you can't help me! I want my daughter back and I want her now!" Uh oh...He's knocked her pile of papers over..That'll get her frustrated...I heard Numbuh 5 sigh, guessing where this was going. Numbuh 2 looks like he wants to disappear. Numbuh 1 just looks very disappointed with Numbuh 4. And I know for a fact that Mushi wants to go in and help Wally by kicking filing cabinets over and ripping important documents up. Oh yeah, that's her idea of a fun night out..

"I mean what I said, I _can't_ help you!" Lilac Lady answered, picking up the papers again. "For the simple fact that your daughter is not here!" Not here...! Not here! What does she mean, NOT HERE! Toast couldn't be taken away from me that quickly! Could she...!

"WHAT! Well where the censored is she!" Wally looks like he's a volcano about to erupt. His eyes are dark and menacing and he's shaking with anger. Now is the time to back away - slowly.

"I'm sorry, Mr Beetles, but your daughter was fostered the other day..."

"BY WHO!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to give you information on a child's cur-"

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE!" Wally's really mad now...It would be very stupid for the Home Owner to continue arguing with him...

"Your daughter was fostered...by Mr Sanban..."

**Author: shifty look Alright! Don't behead me! I know up there points to the first Author's Note It said half term...that was in the middle of October...Now at the end of November, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting! I actually had this chappie finished a few nights ago but then my compy deleted it and I had to re-write it! HOW frustrating! Anyway, please review Bubixxx! **


	14. The Wait

**The Wait...**

Author: Well, no one can say Mazzi isn't trying to do updates around her schoolwork as well XD. Even though she has writer's block to go with it. I had this story all planned out...And now my brain's gone dead...Good luck with this Mazzi...Pwease R&R for my pitiful sake that I have lost will to write (But I am doing it coz I'm bored xD) and have probably lost my sense of humour to go with it. Buhbye...

Disclaimer: I do not own KND. Only Toast (Tammy) and the plot. End of.

_**On the floor, 11:46pm**_

It's wet. And rainy. And cold. And I'm sitting on the kerb at quarter to midnight with my best friends and boyfriend. And I'm wet...

_**11:47pm**_

I'm even wetter now...

_**11:51pm**_

Why the freak did he have to do that! Why! How could he have known that she was there! Did he see me take Tammy there! When? How? Why? How could anyone have not recognised and called the bloody police! It's ridiculous...

We can't just sit here and not do anything...My daughter is in the hands of a murder and what am I doing?

_**11:54pm,**_

I'm sitting on the kerb, in the rain, with two gallons of water down my neck. That's what I'm doing. Where's a bloody taxi when you need one!

_**11:55pm,**_

Actually, a taxi would make no difference. I have no place to go. Well, we could go back to that secret place. Not that I want to, seeing as I want to find my daughter. That's all I want...IS MY FREAKING DAUGHTER BACK!

Wally's clearly upset...He's not talking to any of us...Just staring into space...

_**11:56pm,**_

Minor correction, he's staring at the gutter and how he can find that of any interest, I shall never know...Unless he's trying to read the back of that crisps packet and that surely can't be interesting...Not even I'm bored enough to do that...

_**11:59pm,**_

Oooh...190 calories...Tut tut...

_**12:01am, 24th January**_

We are now officially soaked. Mama, where are you? Where are you when I need you? Actually, I've needed you for a while now...And you've never come...Maybe you're holding a grudge against me for putting Tammy in the Home...Pray tell me, not you too!

Mushi's awake...If you didn't know already, you do now. She does look rather tired now though. Poor kid.

_**12:04am,**_

I have decided that Numbuh 1 has joined the club of the Exceedingly Insane. And is most properly the leaduh of them. He wants us to return to the Treehouse...IS HE CRACKERS! Most should say yes...I might have to object to this plan...

_**12:13am,**_

Note: Never ever argue with anyone who is exceedingly insane. It is a danger to yourself and others.

_**Sector V Treehouse (Home of the Very Mad), 12:27am,**_

We're back. And personally, I hate it. It needs works but none of us are bothered tonight. And there is no way I'm sleeping alone tonight...As I pointed out to Numbuh 1...

"Numbuh 1, you surely don't think I'm gonna sleep by myself tonight do you?" I said, as we locked ourselves in for the night and Numbuh 5 checked there were no villains inside the Treehouse. He turned to me and looked at me with a serious expression. He should never do one of those again. It could frighten the young and elderly.

"Of course, Numbuh 3. You're practically 15 years old; of course you'll be sleeping by yourself tonight." Mr. Mad answered, matter as factly. He used this voice when he wants to point out that it is a very stupid question. Or stating the fact that I am quite stupid. Which he does a lot.

"What!" Are you insane! With _him_ on the loose? You're kidding me right?" I nearly yelled back at him. I wanted him to get my point. Which might be difficult for him, being the insane twit that he is. What? I'm not happy with him...

"No, I am not kidding you, Numbuh 3 and that's all I have to say on the matter," And with that, he left. Gee, what a grump! I would argue back but that would start World War 3 and we don't need that...yet.

_**In the kitchen, 12:34am,**_

Numbuh 5 was pretending to iron something on the counter. Why she decided to pretend to iron her shirt at half midnight in the kitchen, is beyond me...

I said "Numbuh 5, that is an iron, you know, they can get quite hot..."

She glanced up and gave me a _look_ before saying "Shut up Numbuh 3,"

Charming...The amount of times I am told to shut up, I wonder why I went to the trouble to learn to talk...

_**Main Room, 12:38am,**_

I really need to sleep...

_**12:39pm,**_

But I really can't...

...And this sofa is hardly comfortable...Even if I wanted to sleep on it; I wouldn't be able to...

_**3 seconds later,**_

Zzzzzzzzz

_**The next morning, or just 8 or so hours after when I lost wrote, 9:02am,**_

What the freak am I on the sofa? Please don't tell me I fell asleep on the SOFA! Also known as the sofa Numbuh 1 purchased... (Which is why it is a revolting colour, obviously)...I was sure I fell asleep in my bedroom...Apparently not.

Numbuh 2's trying to cook pancakes in the kitchen. And by the smell of it, he is failing. Not that it surprises me. Most things cooked or ate in this house or not edible and usually beyond their sell by date. Like the smoky bacon crisps from Sep 02...And the popcorn from Jan 03...

_**9:08am,**_

Hurrah! He has done it! And they are actually edible pancakes...quite nice too...

...Wonders never cease to amaze me. And this certainly is a wonder.

_**9:16am,**_

Ooh, the slightly "off his trolley" one of our grand sector is awake. Along with Numbuh 1 (Who is not slightly "off his trolley", he IS off his trolley. I doubt he ever had one to be honest) who's just entered. Numbuh 4'll eat the pancakes even if they obviously are not pancakes and are blue cheese on mouldy crackers. As long as it's food, (to him), it's edible.

"Ooh...whatcha making, Numbuh 2, mate?" Numbuh 4 asked, leaning over the counter (where Numbuh 5 had been "ironing" previously) and glancing down into the pan.

"Only a _beignet, _mi amigo." Numbuh 2 said with a grin. Numbuh 4 looked confused.

"Numbuh 2, please stick to one language...English preferably..." I said, raising my eyebrows at Numbuh 2. He grinned at me too.

"Whatever you say, _Señorita."_

"Tojikomeru Numbuh 2!" I answered, trying to stay serious and not laugh. (A/N: That is apparently "Shut up" in Japanese. My apologies if I got it wrong ;; Stupid translation site...) Numbuh 4 looked extremely confused during this performance and started to talk, in proper English (As proper as he gets) to Numbuh 1.

"_Nein, Mademoiselle_!" Numbuh 2 laughed, flipping the pancake over in the pan. I have to admit, it was _sehr, sehr lustig _(very, very, funny).

_**9:24am,**_

What am I doing! Why am I having a good time when my daughter could be DYING! Or worse...already dead. I should be out there, looking for her, not sitting here joking with Numbuh 2 in German, Spanish, French and Japanese! Bad Kuki!

Why can't Wally talk to me? He's...blanking me. Tell a lie, he's treated me like EVERYONE else. He even talks to Numbuh 5 more then me! What is this? Hold a grudge against Numbuh 3! How immature...

...But I miss him. I don't want him talking to Numbuh 5! I want him talking to me! Meeeee! MEEEEEEEE!

_**9:28am,**_

Now look who's being immature...But still! It's always nice if your boyfriend doesn't IGNORE you...and has a jokey discussion with your best friend...while still ignoring you. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I have anything against Wally talked to Abby (Correction: I do), I just don't like the way he cracks up laughing with her, then looks over at me and loses his happy spirit. And I must admit, it is getting rather annoying.

So I have no one to talk to. Unless you count Numbuh 1. Which I don't.

_**My "room" supposedly, 9:43am,**_

Life is so boring. If I say so myself. I'm rather tired too...But I won't get back to sleep again. I'm amazed I did the first time. So two times is slightly pushing it...

Oh geez...I can see Tammy's car seat next to my bed...That has to be depressing...

Numbuh 1 said, when I asked him when the heck we're gonna go look for Tammy (in more colourful language), that we'd have to think of a plan first. A plan! For a search party? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Come on! We don't need to think of a constructive plan to look for someone! It's ridiculous...I wanna be out there now looking! But, no... 'His Majesty' has declared we must of a decent plan first. Oh pur-lease...

_**10:41am,**_

Oh my Dilly-Dolly-Daydream...Numbuh 4 has just came in...Well, he came in about 45 minutes ago to be precise...And that's only if you're gonna be half precise. To be total precise, you'd have to record that time...SHUT UP, BRAIN, SHUT UP! I'm in such shock, I'm talking crud...

He's still here...Eeee! I haven't even bothered to brush my hair this morning...Or put on any lip-gloss...

...what on earth am I talking about? But still! He's here! With me! In the same room! Eeeee!

Okay, full story...He came in as I said, 45 minutes ago, wanting to talk to me...I'll try and remember the conversation we had but my whole mind has gone into party mode so chances are, my memory's gone too...So...let's tell the story, Kuki-style...

_"Once upon a time, in a far away Treehouse, also known as the home of Sector V, lived a young Japanese girl. Usually being one of the most pretty of the Treehouse, today was an exception however. But with her stunning violet eyes and beautiful raven hair, she was loved by and wanted by many men as their girlfriend. But her heart belonged to one, her Prince Charming..._ (Should I shut up now and get to the point? I'll take that as a yes...) _One day, the beautiful girl, who known by her birth name, Kuki, had a disagreement with her lover over their daughter, Tammy, who had been blessed with her father's looks. Sinking into depression, Kuki became more alone and depressed then ever _(Only a slight lie...what?). _Then, one wonderful day, in the month of January and in the hour of...10, a miracle happened..._

_"Kuki? Kuki, can I come in?" Her boyfriend, who you can call Numbuh 4 but who Kuki calls Wally, called, tapping lightly on the wall next to her door. Note that Kuki didn't have a door as her leaduh was too stingy to give her one...Some people today are so cruel..._

_"Wally?" Kuki answered, looking up from her bed of pain, where she had lain for days in tears _(Another slight lie...)

_"Yes Kuki, it's me...C-Can I come in?" Wally replied, standing behind the curtain which sealed off Kuki's bedroom to the hallway outside._

_"I...I suppose..." Kuki said sweetly, brushing her long hair behind her shoulder. She was actually quite surprised that Wally had come to see her and was in slight shock. Hurriedly, she grabbed a mirror from her bedside table to see if she looked alright. Slowly, Wally pushed the curtain to a side and entered anxiously. He looked over at Kuki and saw her tear-stained face and looked away, his heart full of guilt. _(Could very well not be true, but I'd like to think it, being the cruel person that I am)

_"Kuki...I...I wanna talk to you..." Wally said quietly, looking at the wooden floor, his Australian accent strong in his voice. Kuki looked up at him._

_"Yes?" She questioned, sitting up on her bed and offering him to sit next to her. Wally gingerly sat on the end of the bed and looked round at her so emerald met violet._

_"I...I just wan-...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry, Kuki..." He mumbled, twisting his hands around each other. Kuki blinked, her eyes big._

_"Sorry? For what?" She asked, knowing full well what. Wally looked awkwardly at her._

_"For...you know, blanking you, ignoring you, giving you cold shoulder...It wasn't right of me...I know you didn't MEAN to do what you did...I'm sorry Kuki, I really am...I love you..." Tears welled in Kuki's eyes and emotion built up dramatically inside her as these words left his lips. She dived at him, hugging him tight and knocking him onto the floor. Wally hit the ground with a thump, all the air knocked out of him, but smiled when noticing Kuki. After pulling his arms free from under him, he hugged her back, just as tight _(Well, maybe not AS tight as I hugged him...Heh...)_. Kuki pulled away, smiling at him._

_"It's kay, Wally...I forgive you..." She said tearfully, so happy that he had come and apologised, "...I'm sorry too...for doing it in the first place...I really am...". Wally sat upright, smiling softly at her. He silenced her by putting one finger on her lips and then gently kissing her. Surprised, but thrilled, Kuki kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_It had only been 10 minutes, but to them it seemed like 2 and heaven on earth. When they eventually pulled away, Wally stood up and pulled Kuki to her feet too._

_"Don't worry, Kuki, we'll find her...I promise we'll find. Even if I have to threaten that Brit to start the search or else I'LL put that photo of his ass in the school year book" He said, with a wink, grinning at her. She giggled and winked back. Both of them knew, from that blissful moment in time, that things in their life were going to get better...as soon as they were re united with their daughter; they could start again and would live..._

_...Happily Ever After..._

_THE END_

Wasn't that a brilliant story! I'll like, so, make it as an authoress, huh? But it's basically what happened, with the occasional white lie...-innocent look- But now you can see why I was in great shock, huh? Wally's still in here now, looking through some of my old photos, before Tammy's time...Oh Tammy...

_**10:44am,**_

Wally's gone to yell at Numbuh 1 some more about going to find Tammy. He's not happy about this "We have to have a plan first" crap either. It's stupid...What plan can you have for searching out a missing person anyway? Huh? So stupid...

_**10:47am,**_

Well, he's back. After a very heated discussion (well that's an understatement. Even the Chinese could probably hear it!), we have made no progress. Well, one thing. We're leaving tonight to search. Only Mr. Mad would send out a search party at NIGHT. Broad daylight seemed a better idea to me...When you can actually see...But on, we're going at the dead of night! When it's pitch black! Clever, Numbuh 1, real smart...

_**Back in the Main Room, 10:56am,**_

Numbuh 1's gone to write down the plans for tonight. The temptation to hit him over the head with a wet salmon is getting very strong...Where is his dad and their "fishing trips" when you need him? I would quite happily wave Numbuh 1 off with his fishing rod and all. Then I could jump in a ship and go search in DAY LIGHT. Where the chances of finding her are higher then at midnight.

_**10:59am,**_

Pray tell me WHY Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 are watching the morning news. Since when did they ever give a monkeys about what happened in our world over night?

Oh, there's a strike at the airport. And another in Heathrow (don't ask...) in London. Why do we care whether there's a strike at Heathrow Airport in England? I don't...

And a hospital in France has come down with food poisoning. Did they feed them mouldy frog's legs? Or dead snails? Is that what French eat? Or is that the Italians? I forget... (A/N: My apologies if I offend anybody. That is not the intention ;;) Well anyway, they've got food poisoning (Those poor French people...I heard it makes you really sick...Ugh...). And there's some memorial for something today...Surely we don't need to know all this? WHY do WE need to know the news? We're teenagers; we're not supposed to care...

Oh scheesh...We're onto "horses that can count"...I'm changing the channel, end of.

"Hey, Kuki! We were watching that!" Numbuh 4 complained, trying to grab the remote as I changed it to a better channel (I.e.: Not wrestling or the news. Could have been the music channels though...)

"Exactly. You WERE and now you're not. Simple!" What? It was simple? And who seriously wants to watch the news? They'll be digging the newspapers out the rubbish soon...

"But we hadn't finished watching it!" See? Desperate to watch the freaking NEWS!

"You have now!"

"Kuki..." He sighed and folded his arms. What is his problem! IT'S ONLY THE FREAKING NEWS! What is there of interest to him? "Toast could have been on there..." Toast! As in...Our daughter Toast? On the news? I never thought of that...

"WELL TURN IT BLOODY WELL BACK OVER!"

_**11:07am,**_

She wasn't on there. Even when we watched all the other news programmes and went through the re-runs while Numbuh 5 went to get a newspaper (well, 5 technically. That was how many we screamed at her to get. If she'll take any notice is a different matter entirely)

_**11:09am,**_

Numbuh 5's still not back...Where is she!

_**11:12am,**_

Ho hum, chew gum...

_**11:15am,**_

This is boring. How long does it take to walk to the shop and back! She's probably talking to some random lad on her way back...

_**11:17am,**_

FINALLY! Here she is! With...4 newspapers? We asked for 5...Told you she's probably been talking to some lad...She's even miscounted...

Well, Tammy isn't in it anyway...Why should she be? By law, she's been legally fostered. Though WHY the Home Owner didn't twig that the "Mr Sanban" was the one that police are searching for is beyond me...How stupid d'ya get?

A wonderful article about a murder in a back alley...but nothing on my daughter. We're doomed. Quite literally. Good grief.

_**12:35pm,**_

Lunch! Pizza! Should be edible as we ordered it in. Numbuh 1 wasn't too impressed with that... ("We had pasta in the cupboard!" "Err, yeah...Pasta that went out of date in 2001...")...but since when do we consult him about food? He can't complain...Pizza's great! He should know...look at this size of his ass to see that! Heh, I'm cruel )

Pepperoniiiii...Yummy...

_**1:10pm,**_

11 hours left...and counting...And watching this show on auctions and bargains on antiques (I.e.; extremely old crap that no one wants but they pretend it's really valuable. Oh haha, whatever) is boring... Who would buy a 100 year old clock that doesn't work for over a thousand dollars! Are they insane! As is, more insane then our grand and wise (haha) leaduh?

"Going for 1700$. Any advance of 1700$? Any at all? Going, going, gone!" The world has gone mad...

_**1:37pm,**_

Such a long day! Why can't midnight come more quickly then THIS! This is pathetico...So sloooow... And nothing to dooooo...

_**1:45pm,**_

Well I could go to school...but who's sad enough to do THAT when you don't have to? Not even I, my friend...Anyway, I'd only get it in the neck ALL DAY and forever more, most probably...Which I'd quite like to avoid...

_**1:48pm,**_

Maybe I should never go to school again! Eveeeeeer! I can just fight adults every day, and then when I'm an adult, I can marry Wally and we can raise Tammy together and maybe have a brother or sister for her and...oh Tammy...She's always on my mind...Everywhere...Always! Everything leads back to her...Her light fluffy blonde hair, her green eyes...(dark blue technically, as all babies eyes are, but they'll chaaaaaaaaannge!), her tiny little hands with their sea-shell style finger prints and teeny fingernails...Man, I miss her so badly...! I just wanna grab her and hug her and tell her I'll never leave her again - ever!

I miss her so much...I need a tissue...Darn PMT! Or PMS or whatever...I'm too upset to work it out...

_**In the bathroom, collecting tissue, 1:54pm,**_

-sniff- Dah, hormones! I'm crying again! Quite literally! I can't stop! I've used up half the toilet paper just wiping my eyes and blowing my nose...

_**1:58pm,**_

I'll end up blocking the toilet soon if I shove anymore tissue down it and keep trying to flush...

_**2:09pm,**_

Oops...I'll just, uhm, leave...

_**Back in the Main Room, 2:14pm,**_

Let's just hope the bathroom doesn't flood. That's gonna bug me all day now...

...Oooh, cake!

_**2:19pm,**_

Which twit left a chocolate fudge cake on the counter and DIDN'T expect it to be eaten? Surely, they won't notice that tiny little slice gone...coughQUARTERcough It's teeny weeny, never to be seen!

_**5 seconds later**_

I think Numbuh 1's just discovered the flooded bathroom...There was a yell and a splash of water and a shriek...Oops... Maybe I should run...

_**On the 30-something floor, 2:27pm,**_

Eheh...I'm guessing he's on my tail...I "accidentally on purpose" walked past the bathroom in question and there he was! In the bath! Well not "in" the bath...He was fully clothed...but had his legs dangling over the side, glasses wonky, feet in the air (One shoe in the toilet..) and water all over the floor...He looked so comical, it took a LOT not to burst into hysterical laughter, Numbuh 1 however, did not look amused...

...Hmmm, I wonder why?

"Numbuh 3! Have you got anything to do with this!" He yelled at me, while struggling to get out of the bath. I attempted the innocent approach.

"Of course not, Numbuh 1, why should I have? I haven't been THERE this bathroom in...What, days?" Maybe I laid the innocence too thickly, coz he didn't believe me...

"Don't even try that one, Numbuh 3, now and come help me!" He hadn't still pulled himself up and watching him struggling then falling back into the bath got too much. Especially as I did need the bathroom and the water all over the floor did not help. So, splitting my sides laughing at him was too much...

"Numbuh 3! NUMBUH 3! GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS! AND HELP ME! NOW!" He was still shouting after me, even when I got up to this level. Believe me; I was laughing so hard it hurt! And I still need the bathroom...Maybe I should go now...

_**Back in a random closet from the bathroom, can't read the time well, guessing it's 2:35ish,**_

He's gonna so kill me later...But then again, I won't be able to look him in the eye without laughing so, we're even. I can't get that image out of my head...That will live with me til my grave...

_**In the kitchen, 5:56pm,**_

He is ignoring me! Ha! I thought he would! I'm guessing he was the poor one who had to clean that mess up...I wonder how long it took him to get out...20 minutes? 30? 40? An hour? Or did he have to wait until the next random person came by and helped? I wish I'd stayed and watched now!

_**6:04pm,**_

Bored, again. I guess some days are just like this...I'm cope I suppose...

_**Probably less then 30 seconds later**_

I CAN'T! I'M GONNA GO OUT OF MY MIND! I'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!

_**Down some road, 6:13pm,**_

When I said I wanted to do something, I didn't intend on Numbuh 1 walking past and reading and "suggesting" I go down the chippy to get our dinner...Suggesting, dah! Ordering, more like...

"Oooh, Numbuh 3, we could go down the chippy if ya wanted and get us dinner couldn't ya? Great, thank you, Numbuh 3..." See! He didn't even BOTHER to wait for me to answer! So I got no choice...Hmph...So here I am...At least I'm doing something, walking along, in the cold and the wet...

_**6:17pm,**_

...And being chatted up by random boys...You have a boyfriend Kuki! Wally, remember? B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!

_**6:19pm,**_

Though that one is cute...SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

_**6:26pm,**_

Well that was kind of them. One bought the meals for me. How generous. He seemed a bit surprised when I ordered 5 of them though. Either he guessed I was buying for friends or I was extremely. Who knows? Still I didn't have to pay...

...I'll just keep the cash Numbuh 1 gave me...No one tell him, eh?

_**Back at the Treehouse, with chips, yay! 6:32pm,**_

Hot chips for meeeeee... Yum...

_**6:38pm,**_

Stole a couple of Numbuh 1's chips when he went to find the salt. Ha! He deserves it for sending me out in the cold and the wet when he could sit on his fat butt in the waaaaarm. Well, when I say 'a couple' I ACTUALLY mean I stole half the packet...But who's complaining? Not I.

Only Numbuh 1, yelling at Numbuh 2. Poor old Numbuh 2 who gets the blame. Good thing he didn't see me steal them. Ah well. Never mind. More chips for me.

_**8:09pm,**_

It's raining. Hard. Yippee...

_**8:13pm,**_

If Numbuh 1's cancels tonight's plan...Oooh, feel the wrath of...-dramatic music- Teh Kuki! Or le Kuki, as the French might say...but that leads back to mine and Numbuh 2's conversation earlier...Oh blimey...

_**10:00pm,**_

Two hours left...Only two now...

_**10:01pm,**_

One and 59 minutes...

_**10:02pm,**_

One and 58 minutes...

_**10:03pm,**_

One and 57 min- Oh shut up, Kuki, shut up!

Two hours (rounded up) til I can find my baby...Only two...Or one hour, 57 minutes and 45 seconds to be precise...

_**10:05pm,**_

WHY IS TIME TAKING SO LONG! WHHHHHYYYYYYYY! I've been sitting her watching the clock for the past few minutes and it's barely moved! Dah!

_**10:14pm,**_

HOW can everyone else be so calm? It's so dang annoying! Numbuh 5's sitting there in her armchair, peacefully listening to her music. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 are back to playing video games, a racing one this time and Numbuh 1's filling in random forms at the table. And I'm sitting on the couch; staring at a clock...I have such an interesting life...

_**Jumping around the room, nagging Numbuh 1, 25th January 12:02am,**_

We are finally going! Finally! We're two minutes behind schedule. TWO WHOLE MINUTES! Can you believe it! The shame of it! All because Numbuh 2 wanted to finish his game! Can't he just admit he's a bad loser and let it go? No, he had to have a re-match...I'm glad he got the blame for the chips now...Hmph...

_**12:03am,**_

Here we goooooo! Shall write more later! Hopefully when I have my baby back in my arms. Byeeeeeeeee! can't be asked to do a proper farewell when she's holding everyone else up


	15. Mustard and Rabbits

**Author: How long has it been? A month? Two? Three? I lost count a long time ago...People keep asking me to update this. And I keep meaning to! Honest! I've just had a bit of a busy life lately...Heh...;; Wow. Not updated since January. I apologise, peoples! Really!**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- I own nothing, alright? Only the plot and Toast. That is all. I mean, really. If I owned KND, why would I be on here writing stories about it? Seems pretty pointless in my opinion...**

_**25th January, 12:09am**_

Would it be cruel to say I'm bored already? We've just taken off and I'm getting impatient. No one else seems to be that interested. Numbuh 5's complained 6 times now of how she could be sleeping. So! Have a little heart, Abby! My Tammy could be dead and all she cares about is flipping sleeping! Oh, the shame...

_**12:14am**_

Just flew over school. Good grief.

_**12:22am**_

Still nothing. We've just circling over a dark town at midnight. Told you it was pointless to search at midnight. You can't see a bloody thing! Only random streetlights. Sure, they'll help a lot...But what confuses me, is why is Numbuh 2 flying us back over the Treehouse? To me, that seems pretty, well, stupid. The last place my father would be hiding is under my nose. Pure stupidity this is.

_**12:25am**_

I do not believe it. Abby has fallen asleep. Of all the rotten, betraying, selfish, cruel acts, this has got to be...

_**12:29am**_

There. That work her up. A whack over the head with some potato chips. Granted, they did split open and spill over the floor but you can't have everything. It's a wonder Numbuh 2 hasn't jumped from his seat and started devouring them.

_**12:41am**_

Oh look, there he goes now. Happy days.

_**20 seconds later**_

Wait...WHO'S DRIVING THE FREAKING SHIP THEN!

_**12:46am**_

Saved. Mr. Mad, ie: Numbuh 1. Can't say his driving skills are excellent though. Which would explain why the ship is darting about all over the place. Though I still haven't forgiven him for sending us in the dead of night. Daylight did seem a much more smarter idea. It'll be a wonder if we ever manage to find home, let alone Papa.

Something has been bugging me recently. Or, over the past five minutes. Does life _really_ hate me that much? I'm beginning to think so...I'm 14 years old and too much has happened...I shouldn't be here. I should be at home with a loving caring family, asleep. No children to lose, no scars to show the horror of my past, nothing like that. Just a normal kid who has to write essays and set exams during schooldays then go to the movies with her boyfriend at the weekends. Is that too much to ask for?

Of course it is.

_**12:51am**_

Wally's getting impatient too. He's started yelling at our dear leaduh at how ridiculous this is. He has a very good point. Why did we spend all day doing nothing when we could have been searching then? That way we could have gotten some sleep tonight. But oh nooo...Numbuh 1's too freaking awkward to do things the normal way. Like a normal human being would see it. He just has to make life difficult. And he's getting stupidly good at it.

Shoot me now.

I kinda Mama was still here...To give me advice...I feel so lonely sometimes without her. Sure, I've got the team and Wally and, maybe, Tammy, but still...I like to believe she's watching over me. Is that insane?

_**1:09am**_

Numbuh 1 just read that part and told me "Yes, you are insane and now can you please stop writing constant nonsense and get BACK TO SEARCHING!" Scheesch...Chill...And it's not "nonsense". It's an education view of an un-average teenager's life. So there. I may have to steal his favourtie Rainbow Monkey mug for that. He deserves it...

_**1:17am**_

It's cold. It's dark. And now it has started to rain. I am sitting inside a ship with Numbuh 2 (Who managed to ate the crisps - somehow) driving in circles, Mr. Mad pacing and shouting at everyone for the pointless things known to man, Numbuh 5 deciding that if she is sitting up, people will think she's still awake (Haha) and Wally who's getting seriously frustrated by now.

"Can't you send out one of those rays that can detect people!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the nearest wall or object. Numbuh 1 just glanced round at him and glared. If only he knew how much of a twit he looks when he makes that face...I suppose it would be kind to tell him. But seeing as he was rude to me earlier, I'm just not gonna...

"No, Numbuh 4. They may only be used for seriously important search missions and -"

"THIS IS A (Enter curse word here) SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT MISSION! WHAT ARE YOU, THICK!" Numbuh 4 exploded, grabbing Numbuh 1 then dropping him heavily onto the floor. Numbuh 1 got up immediately, straighrening the oh so famous sunglasses. Twit...

"Numbuh 4, I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour upon my missions. It's just unacceptable. Apologise now" Who the hell does he think he is?

"Get real!" -claps- Brave words, hun, brave words! Just keep that attitude and World War 3 may break out within the next half an hour.

_**1:25am**_

Too late. It already has broke out. Now would be an excellent time for me to leave. Shame I'm a few hundred feet up in the air. Ah well. At least it woke Abby up.

_**1:29am**_

Flying mustard and gumballs. Now would be a good time to duck...

_**1:34am**_

Ha, got Numbuh 2 right on the back of the head. He now has a lovely yellow serving of mustard mixed with hair. That'll smell later...

_**1:38am**_

It would be nice if he wouldn't be as selfish as to lose control of the ship so we nearly fly into a very large tree. I mean, it's only a bit of mustard. Surely he can get over it.

_**2:25am**_

Obviously not. Which is how we ended up crashing into the forest. All due to him and his vanity. I may be asked to hit him over the head with something very heavy if he does not stop complaining though. And Wally and Mr. Mad are still arguing. After we plummeted goodness knows how far to the ground. Dreadful. Am I the only one left with any common sense left? It seems so. Abby has decided that this is a good time to lean back against a tree and have a nap. I hope a squirrel falls on her.

_**2:27am**_

Or an acorn...Either shall do...

_**2:34am**_

It appears my levels of managing to curse things on others is wearing thin. Just like our dear ship. To say the least: It's slightly smashed. To tell the truth: It's a right mess and beyond repair. I'm actually quite surprised that we didn't get crushed with it. I suppose Numbuh 1's not totally dim. The parachutes worked wonderfully after hurling myself out of a falling window though I can't say I'd want to be seen in one again. You can tell Numbuh 1 styled them. There's no style there at all.

I honestly have no idea where we are. Lost is a good way to describe it. All I can see is trees. In every direction. Trees, trees, trees, trees and more trees. Oh, and the occasional bush. Is there no end to my misery? Answer?

_**2:35am**_

No.

_**2:41am**_

Numbuh 1 is now ranting and raving about lack of maturity among the team. Excuse me? Was it I who hurled mustard at my teammates? No. Was it I who crashed us into the middle of trees? No. Was it I who has fallen asleep against an old tree and has an incredibly large spider walking over her stomach? No. My point has been proven.

Shame Nigel didn't bother to listen when I tried to tell him. I got as far as "But Numbuh 1, how can you say that when it was you who..." at which point he glared and said: "Shut up, Numbuh 3"

As said earlier; The amount of times I am told to shut up, it amazes me why I bothered to learn to speak. Like, in the beginning of KND, Numbuh 1 was slightly obsessive and was forever telling me to "Just stay right there...Don't move or do anything. Just stand there!". Luckily he grew out of it after a few weeks but it still bugged me and made me wonder why I bothered to learn to do many helpful skills, ie: Walk.

_**2:43am**_

I do believe that standing here shivering is rather pointless.

_**2:44am**_

I also believe that standing here complaining loudly about how cold it is, is very rather pointless. But as Wally is my boyfriend and I love him dearly, I shall not hold it against him.

However, if he does continue to moan, I shall be asked to give him the same treatment as Numbuh 2, ie: Hit hard.

_**2:53am**_

Aha! We are finally beginning to move. Thank goodness for that. Where are we moving to? Only thee with a map and compass know that. Shame we have neither.

_**2:57am**_

I hear something...

_**2:59am**_

Oh, only Abby waking up to find that spider on her. Haha, happy times, happy times. Which is reason she is running towards us, screaming. Really, and she calls me immature. Oh, the irony of it all... I mean, doesn't she remember when she was ill? And how I was there for all a majority of the time? Obviously not. I am hurt.

_**3:04am**_

There is light upon our search! Wally has just ran into a clearing after claiming he could hear a baby scream. A baby or just Abby? Placing bets on Abby.

Who has just sharply elbowed me in the ribs for calling her pathetic. Am I now no longer allowed to state my mind? I should remind her that it is a free country.

And all that it earned me was a whack over the head. Does nobody respect me nowadays? How cruel...

_**3:06am**_

I can hear somebody in the trees...Though seeing as Numbuh 2 has just dashed in there after Wally, there is a fair chance that it MAY be him. I'll have to wait and see.

_**3:08am**_

Still waiting with Numbuhs 1 and 5. Numbuh 1 did his old famous trick of telling us to "Just stay here.." until the other two come back.

_**3:11am**_

I could be here a while.

_**3:17am**_

Shame. I didn't bring no knitting. Oh, the horror of it all...

_**3:22am**_

And these twigs are getting painfully hard under my ass...

_**3:31am**_

Hoorah, there is life! Our boys have returned! Empty-handed. Wonderful. Apparenlty they heard a rabbit and darted after it. A rabbit? Couldn't they tell it wasn't big enough to be human? Idiotic people...

_**3:35am**_

This is hopeless...We'll never find her. Never, ever. I'll feeling so depressed right now. But who can blame me?

_**3:38am**_

Numbuh 1, naturally.

_**3:45am**_

Okay, this is weird...We were just all sitting in this clearing, planning what to do when we heard another noise from the trees. Numbuh 1 immediately jumped up and sent Numbuh 4 to search them (Chicken...Too scared to do it himself...) who found nothing. So we carried on sitting there and plotting when we heard it again. I was getting rather pissed off at this point. Couldn't this selfish person notice I was in mourning and jump between trees another night? No of course not, that would make life too simple...

_**3:47am**_

Our Plan: Play Truth or Dare until a better idea crops up. Seems good enough for me.

_**3:49am**_

I swear there's someone on those trees...I swear it...

Ooh! Numbuh 2 got Dare! Now all we've gotta do is think of an awful dare for him. Seeing as we have, like, nothing this could be rather hard. Otherwise I'd dare him to eat a whole bag of marshmallows. For someone like Numbuh 1, it would be amusing to watch. But Numbuh 2'd be able to do it and that would spoil it.

_**3:55am**_

Run around the clearing 5 times in your underwear. Oh, Numbuh 1 is SO imaginative...And he found it funny. Grow up.

_**3:59am**_

I'm convinced now. There really is somebody else here with us. Call me mad, but I can just...sense it? I keep getting this feeling that there is somebody behind me...Somebody watching me...And I hate it! I've ended up hugging Wally, my head on his shoulder. Poor guy must find me really annoying...

No, there's deifintely someone here...I could have sworn I heard footsteps behind Numbuh 1. Ah well. If worst comes to worst (Ie: There is a person there), the first they'll get will be him. Which will give me time to run. Now that is an excellent plan.

I can hear a baby...

...No, I can really hear a baby now. Call it Maternal Instincts. I can just hear a baby around here. I think Wally can to. He's sat up and is looking round the clearing desperately too. None of the others have noticed though. Charming...

_**4:06am**_

Wally can't take it anymore. He's just got up and wandered into the dark trees. If someone murders him while he's there, I shall have a nervous breakdown. That's just pushing the limit, mate...

He's just screamed and Numbuh 1's darted in there after him. That's it. They've got him...Please, excuse me while I mourn...I know what you're thinking. Why is she sitting here writing if she believes her boyfriend's just died? I don't know...

_**4:07am**_

NO! He's not dead! He's alive! And...And so is Tammy! My little Toastie is alive! Wally's just walked out of the woods with her! Praise on Earth, she's alive!

...Wait...If Toast is here, surely Papa is too...?

_**4:20am**_

I'm sorry I can't write properly, I'm in shock...

Okay, so we found Toast again...And all of us, yes all five believe it or not, were dancing round celebrating (I bet SOME were only celebrating coz the search was over and they could go to bed...) When we hear something in the trees again. So I step back with Toast and Abby while the boys approach them.

Even if I tell you the truth of what happened next, would you believe me?

So Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 went in...We heard a loud commotion, shouting and fighting and mustard gun shooting (Somehow, the guns survvied the crash...Weird...)

Minutes, they re-appeared dragging someone behind them, covered in mustard and bruises.

It's not Papa...

...It's...

**Author: And so we finish. Finally. Night, guys XD**


	16. A Safe Ending

**Author: And how long has it been...? I am not dead! Honest! I've had slight writer's block and lack of time. It is...now November 28th 2006 and I'm actually bothering to get my ass into gear and start working. I guess one of the reasons that I haven't been working on this lately is that I really wanna get a good idea...I don't wanna screw it up with a bad one Oo So I hope this is good enough XD I'd just like to give an ENORMOUS thank you to all of who you have reviewed. I love you guys. A LOT. Getting positive reviews about my stories really makes my day...so thank you and thank you all again! **

**Let's see if we can get this story finished!**

**And so here we go. Another chapter of Three's a Crowd. Mwahahaha. I'm just too cruel to these kids, I really am...**

**Please R&R...See ya XD**

**Disclaimer: And for the...what, twentieth time? I DO NOT OWN KND. I mean, if I did...I'm be out there making more rockin' episodes, not sitting here writing fictional stories, huh, huh? Exactly. Thank you. I own Toastie and my plot. End of. MOVING ON!!!**

_**25th January, 4:35AM**_

I am going to kill her. If it is the last thing I do on this earth, I swear I am going to kill my sister whether I have to chop her head off or throw her in with crocodiles. Anything as long as she never does anything like that to me EVER AGAIN. My simple advice to anyone wishing to have a little sister or brother is; Don't bother. It's more trouble than it's worth. Take it from the one who's just found her sister in the early hours of the morning (Correct, yes, Abby is still complaining about that and her needs for 'Beauty Sleep'. Some people never shut up...), clinging onto her baby, covered in cuts, bruises, dirt and leaves.

This girl has a lot of explaining today, I can tell you that.

_**4:45AM**_

She's hungry. That's ALL she's got to say? She's hungry? She can damn well go hungry then! And she better have a damn good explanation before I kill her!

_**4:47AM**_

By the looks of it, Wally's about to kill her. This could get amusing.

_**4:48AM**_

And now Captain Mad's joined in. We're bound to crash at this rate, with Toast screaming, Wally yelling, Nigel yelling, Abby complaining and Hoagie steering as if drunk. Never know, he might actually be. After all this commotion, he can give me some of whatever he has stashed too. I think I'll leave them to it.

Oh, look at my little darling...Heaven knows what she's been through...I bet she's starving...and in need of a change...Numbuh 1 needs to get to grips with his more "paternal" side! He can change her!

_**4:53AM**_

Apparently he'd rather shove that dirty diaper so far up Wally's arse, he'll choke on it. Well. That's not very nice, I'll change her MYSELF then.

_**5:10AM**_

There's silence in the ship. Abby's preoccupied herself with old data, locked away in the system, whilst Hoagie's trying to steer us home in a calm fashion. Wally and Nigel are at opposite ends of the ship, glaring, and Mushi...well, she _tried _to hide behind me. Until I growled at her and shoved her away, in an unfriendly manner. Toast is the only peaceful one among us. She's lying in my arms, asleep. Occasionally she'll exhale, as if sighing and her delicate eyelashes will flutter on her rosy cheeks.

I think I am in love all over again.

_**5:17AM**_

Home sweet home. The second we stepped into the docks, Numbuh 1 was out, storming across the floor towards his pod. Stroooooopy!

"I shall be in my room...if I am required...which I SHAN'T be..." He said sharply, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Snob. He didn't want to help in the first place! He must be tired.

_**5:21AM**_

How foolish I am? Of course he's not tired! He's ALWAYS like this! Hahah!

...humour's died, forgive me, but it's nearly half five. In the morning.

_**5:29AM**_

Abby and Hoagie have turned in for the night too. Wally, Mushi, Toast and I are sitting in the Main Room, waiting for an explanation. I've given Toast to Wally and I think he's going to cry. If stares could kill, he'd have bored holes in her by now. I'm glad his eyes aren't that powerful. But it is a gorgeous sight. Doubt old Numbuh 1 would see that way though. Miserable sod.

"Kuki, I..." Yes, Mushi? Does she intend to explain how she ended up with her niece in the middle of a forest?

"Yes, MUSHI? Care to explain why you did it?" Oh bother. I was kinda hoping Wally wasn't paying attention. No such luck. I've sent eyebrows signals his way. Hopefully he'll pick them up and keep his trap shut.

"Wally, I...I was trying to help! I did help!"

"No, you didn't! You-...!" Note to self: Eyebrow signals don't work. My turn!

"Guys, please! Mushi, just give us an explanation already so we can all just...calm down...and go to bed..." See? Isn't my technique so much better? Thought so. Mama would be proud. And with that, Mushi opened her mouth and started to speak...

_**6:01AM**_

Well. Well, well, well. And I thought life couldn't get more twisted. I'll try to recall Mushi's exact words, but me and memory don't walk hand-in-hand at the best of times.

"It was after you panicked, Kuki..." She started, looking at the floor. "I didn't like feeling useless, so I...I snuck out when you were in the bathroom..." Ah. When I flooded the bathroom. Knew it.

"How did you know where she is?" Wally demanded, holding Toast close. Poor child, almost suffocated by orangeness.

"It was just a feeling!"

"Feeling my backside!"

"Wally!" They both stopped as the sound of my raised voice. Amazing. I quite like this sense of power I have. Ho hum. "Now, Mushi...you couldn't have just "had a feeling"..."

Mushi sighed. "Alright...I do now where Papa is hiding, so I did know where to go..."

"HA!" Wally cried. "Two timing little creep! Always knew there was somethin' weird about ya'!"

"You knew?!" I questioned, a sense of hurt rising in my chest. "But...why didn't you say anything? We could have gone together! As a team! We could have had him jailed BEFORE all this happened! You stupid, stupid girl!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I...I was scared!" She was on the verge of tears. Oh, give me strength...Sympathy wearing out...

"Ya were scared?! Ya?! Try us! Going out of our minds!" I hoped Wally would keep a tighter grip on our daughter. Through his anger, I wondered if Wally had adopted some of our mad leader's techniques and was putting more strength in to stating his opinion then anything else. Wouldn't surprise me. Wouldn't say Numbuh 1 was a good influence either.

Wait that's mean. Cut that.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just knew that I could get her out quietly! You lot would create a right commotion, and he'd hear!" She had a point. Numbuh 1 rarely does things quietly. Not his "style". Haha.

I sighed. "Well, at least you're both back...safe and sound..." Wally, on the other hand, wasn't quite so happy.

"I'd like to give her an Australian fashioned clump o'er the 'ead!" He growled, stroking Toast's soft head.

"Wally, please..." He seemed to calm a little. "Don't we think we should call the police? Have Mushi state where his location is?"

"No!" Mushi cried, her eyes wide. "I-I can't!"

"Dear Lord...why the 'ell not?!" Wally yelled. Toast started to cry, startled by the loud voices around her. Instantly Wally's face softened and he cradled her close. A quick glare at me told me to carry on what he started. Damn him and his angry ways.

"Why not, Mushi?" I sighed, losing patience. She looked up, twiddling with some loose threads on her sleeve. Looked pretty daft in my opinion, but I did not feel that this was the time to state it.

"He...He might come and get me...You never know!" She added, when Wally rolled his eyes. "He might kill me...like he did Mama..." She looked down ashamed at the floor, and...did I see a tear on her cheek? Nonsense. But then I understood. Mama. She really was afraid.

"Mushi, listen to me...Look, join the KND and you'll immediately be protected...You can be located anywhere, as far you want if you wish! On the Arctic Base, the Moon, under the ocean, anywhere! Just...tell us where Papa is...we'll keep you safe, I promise...Wally'll get Numbuh 1 to have a word with Numbuh 362, and she can speak to the Supreme Leader of the KND". I glanced behind me and grinned at Wally, both of us knowing on what friendly terms Numbuh 1 was with Numbuh 362. Seriously, those two are crap at hiding feelings. But it is so funny watching Leader Mad go bright red when she speaks to him. Hahaha! Ahem, anyway...

_**6:25AM**_

And so. After an awful lot of promising and pleading, along with waking up the rest of the team, we finally got Mushi to agree. Numbuh 1 looked ready to murder after being woken up to listen to a 10 year old protest to give any helpful knowledge whatsoever. But Abby helped. She calmed Mushi down and soothed her, promising that she'd keep her safe, that Papa would never hurt her. You have to admire Abby and her ways. She is good when it comes to socialising and people, I'll give that. A damn sight better than Wally or Numbuh 1, who had both already lost their patience. Hoagie was too busy getting cereal to pay attention.

"Call me when you've got the place" He said, amongst a handful of Cocoa Krispies. You know once upon a time, he fretted about his diet. But ever since some dipstick on TV announced that being a little overweight was healthy, the diet's been out the window, along with the muesli, celery sticks and low fat everything else. I'll be honest, I actually quick liked the muesli, but I shan't spread THAT around. But the low fat cheese in a tube was going _too_ far in my opinion. Who puts CHEESE in a TUBE? Only the very mad, indeed.

Anyway, back to the interesting(ish) stuff. We've got the place. A weird little hut in the middle of the forest, where an anti-social couple used to live until Papa sent them and their bloodhound out. They should think themselves lucky, I pointed out. At least he didn't dispose of them entirely. But he must have threatened them in some way, or they'd have gone to the police. Well, according to Numbuh 1. But that was just what I expected of him.

_**6:32AM**_

Numbuh 1 is phoning the police as we speak. I'm feeling a sense of...security...safety...like I can finally relax. I'm not going to tell anyone how I feel though. Knowing Wally, he'd blame it on something to do with the gastro-intestinal tract, or whatever it's called. Either way, he'd blame it on something unpleasant, when it's not. I'm lying on the sofa, Toast in asleep on my chest, and Wally is watching the wrestling next to me. (Hey, some things never change. When chaos is over, wrestling comes back on. Doh.) I'm not actually feeling that tired, even after a hectic night with no sleep. I feel like I could run a mile, climb Everest, swim Niagara Falls, anything! My baby's back now...I'll dig to the Moon if I had to.

_**6:39AM**_

Not that that makes any remote sense at all, but the thought's nice. Yes, I'll just imagine myself trying to dig myself to the Moon, with Numbuh 1's annoying voice wittering away in the background...

_**8:10AM**_

Oh bugger. Fell asleep didn't I.

_**8:13AM**_

Trust Numbuh 1 to take the piss.

"Finally awake now, huh? Called the police, they're going there now. Should phone back during the day for updates." And with that, he strolled off, muttering about "having to go to an important meeting". Important meeting my backside. Unless this meeting involves getting together with Raaaaaaachel in that new Italian restuarant with the cute waiter and the weird moustache. I so bet it is. Yeah, important meeting my ass.

"D'ya hear that, Kooks?" Oh, Wally was awake then. Nice of him to wake me.

"Hmm, yeah...sorry, what?" I'm obviously still out of it. Maybe if the sector would be so kind as to _let _me go back out of it...

"It's over, Kooks! It's finally over!" He moved closer, and put his arm around my shoulders. "It's all gonna be alrigh' now...I promise..." He kissed my temple, and for the first time in...well, a long while, I actually believed him. Maybe from now it actually **was** going to be alright. It could only get better.

_**5 minutes later**_

Maybe not. Wally still can't change a diaper.

**Author: Oh my, am I finished? OO AM I ACTUALLY FINISHED?! For once, we have a happy ending This has only taken...what, three years? Looking back and reading the first chapters when I wrote them as a 13 year-old, I think "Good Heavens, look at how awful my writing is...". But I wouldn't change it for the world I hope you've enjoyed the story, guys, and please leave a review D Thank you for all your reviews and support, it has greatly helped me and given me inspiration to carry on writing. As I've said before, a story is only made by the people who read it **

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
